Reset
by djem90
Summary: Izaya fakes Mikado's death to protect him from the yellow scarves and blue squares. Meet Kanra Orihara, Izaya's twin sister. Pairing: Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo. Warning: Blood, Violence, Death and Yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara.
1. Chapter 1 - Game Over

**Chapter 1 – Game Over**

He should of known that wouldn't be the end of it. Sure he had stopped the war Izaya was planning. He had saved his best friend and all three friends realized how stupid they had been, as well as the damage caused by their secrets. Kida had left and he had started to date Anri. Things should have ended there, but they didn't.

His identity was known. Somehow the yellow scarves knew who he was. They knew that he, Mikado Ryuugamine was the leader of Dollars. So did Kadota and his friends. The biggest problem was when Izaya had let him know the blue squares were reforming and that they had been posing as yellow scarves. The two biggest gangs in Ikebukuro knew who he was.

To say he was more than a little scared was understatement. It had started off with weird looks when he was at school,whispers behind his back and the flashes of yellow and blue. He had tried to act normal. Slowly as the week went by it got worse. Boys from other classes started calling him out all of them wearing either yellow or blue. Threats were made and punches were thrown. Mikado shrugged them off.

He didn't say anything to Anri as they walked home, pretending not to see the people staring at him. Once they separated Mikado walked a little faster, avoiding everyone. When he got home to his small apartment, the windows were smashed. Mikado should have known it was a warning and got far away from there. Instead, he rushed inside and locked the door, where he thought he would be safe.

Mikado woke in a dusty warehouse, his arms and legs bound. He should have ran. Mikado groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He should have stayed where he was. A large group surrounded him. If he could, he would have smiled bitterly, but he had a yellow scarf shoved in his mouth. The yellow scarves and blue squares had called a temporary truce against the colourless Dollars.

The dollars leader screamed as the knife cut into him. The teen wearing yellow laughed. "Not so tough now are you Mikado Ryuugamine?" One of the teens in blue kicked him in the stomach. "You're the leader? I didn't expect their leader to be so weak." It hurt. As they kicked, hit and cut him, he screamed. But he didn't cry. He was the dollars leader. He should have evolved. He made sure he didn't cry.

After what seemed like hours, the teens stepped back. Mikado lay bleeding on the warehouse floor. He didn't try to move. He couldn't. Everything hurt. He watched as the group walked away. As his eyes closed from exhaustion, he glimpsed a red container and a small spark.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo swung the signpost at him. The informant ducked out of the way laughing. "You can do better than that Shizu-chan." The blonde growled at him, swinging again. He stopped as the sky lit up before him. Their chase had led them to the outskirts, so they could see the large pillar of flame. Izaya focused on the group of mixed blue and yellows moved past them laughing. The informant stepped in their path. "Did you start that fire?" One of the teens glared at him. "What's it to you?" He shrunk back in fear as Izaya stepped out of the way and they came face to face with an angry Shizuo. "Do you think you can cause trouble in Ikebukuro?" Everyone in the group paled, as they turned and ran. Izaya laughed as Shizuo chased after them.

As he stared at the flames, his phone went off. He flipped it open, it was from his favorite pawn. Mikado hadn't been in contact for a while The text had two words. Help me. And Izaya knew.

Mikado knew he was going to die. He couldn't move and through his half closed eyes, he could only stare as the fire spread, the blaze getting bigger as it consumed the wooden crates around the warehouse and getting closer to him with each passing second. If he could move his head, he would see the large black clouds of smoke covering the space above him.

He focused on the shadow moving through the fire, it walked towards him and Mikado realized it was a person. The teen tried to laugh. With the black coat, red eyes and fire background, Izaya looked like an image from hell. It's weird. The last person to see before I die is him.

Izaya hurried to the bleeding teen. He should have known the other gangs would try something. He picked slowly picked Mikado up, noting all the cuts. Hugging the Dollars leader to his chest, he ran back through the fire. The moment he was out a large shadow enveloped the blaze, stopping it in it's tracks. The informant carried the unconscious teen over to the dullahan. "Courier. Take him to Shinra." Celty took one look at Mikado and placed him safely in front of her, without a backwards glance she zoomed off. Izaya turned his head, looking at the remains of the burned down warehouse. He turned away, as the roof caved in. He wouldn't admit it, but when he realized how close Mikado was to dying, It made his chest ache.

The next morning, Izaya went straight to Shinra's. He smiled as the door was opened. "How is Mikado-kun?" Shinra sighed letting him in. "You're lucky he's alive. He's got multiple stab wounds and his entire body is bruised. Luckily he was gagged or you can add smoke inhalation to the list." Shinra opened the door to the guest room, where the teen was. "He hasn't woken up yet." Izaya nodded entering the room and closing the door.

Mikado was covered in bandages. The only place without injury was his face. He looked fragile, like a broken doll. Why hadn't the Dollars leader asked him for help? Well he had. But only when it was nearly too late. He was the best informant in Ikebukuro, so why didn't he see this coming?

It was another two days before Mikado woke up. The first thing he saw was the familiar red eyes. "Orihara-san?" The informant smiled. "You're awake. It's been two days." Mikado groaned, trying to sit up. "Where am I?" He didn't recognize the room. "You're at Shinra's. He patched you up." Oh. "What are you doing here?" Izaya simply stared at him. "You asked for my help." So he had text Izaya. It was a bit hard to see, with your hands behind your back. "Thank you." Mikado gave up and lay back down, closing his eyes.

The next time he woke up, he was in another unfamiliar place. The bandages had been removed, but the healing cuts were visible. His skin had dark purple patches, it still hurt to move, but he could. "Hello? Is anyone there? Shinra?" Wincing he pulled himself out of the bed and moved to the door.

"I'm sorry I don't know where he is. I heard there was a fire three days ago." Izaya paused as the door to his bedroom opened and familiar blue eyes stared confused at him. The informant smiled and put the phone down. "Mikado-kun." The teen walked towards him. "Are they looking for me?"

"Yes. Shizu-chan did some damage, but they're searching for you." The injured teen looked helpless. "Orihara-san. What do I do."

"Everyone is searching for Mikado Ryuugamine. Why don't you try being someone else?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Reset

**Chapter 2 – Reset**

"Are you sure his will work?" Mikado listened to the informants plan. "Everything will be perfect. Every little detail." Izaya smirked at the teen. "Today will be the day Mikado Ryuugamine dies." The teen sighed. Izaya was right. His plan was the safest option.

Mikado left Izaya's apartment like nothing had happened. He had to act normal. When he turned up at school, he didn't have to act. The yellow scarves and blue squares glared at him. He moved faster until he was inside his classroom. Anri glanced at him concerned. Mikado smiled at her. "Sorry Sonohara-san. I was off sick." Not a complete lie. "Do you want to have lunch together?" Anri smiled. She couldn't sense anything wrong with Mikado.

The day passed quickly. Mikado did everything as he usually would. He quickly completed his work and spent the rest of the lesson staring at the blue sky. At lunch he avoided teens in yellow and blue and sat on the roof with Anri eating. It was still awkward between them. Mikado thought about whether he should confess or not. He decided against it. What if something went wrong?

Mikado felt his stomach twist as the last bell rang. In less than an hour Ikebukuro would think he was dead. Maybe he should confess to Anri? Or maybe email Kida? He cursed to himself. What good would that do. He reached the school gates with Anri and together they started walking.

"Mikado-kun." Izaya skipped up to him and wrapped his arms around the teen. "I missed you. Oh? Are you on a date with Anri-chan? Anri just stared at Izaya. "Orihara-san. Can you let go?" The informant smirked down at him. "Why? I came to see you." Mikado opened his mouth to reply. "Iz-ay-a -kun!" Mikado glanced at Izaya in panic. That was his plan? The informant pulled him out of the way, as the first signpost was thrown. Izaya was laughing as he moved Mikado like a rag doll, out of Shizuo's path. "What's wrong Shizu-chan?" The ex bartender growled, throwing a lampost at the pair. "Get out of Ikebukuro flea!" Mikado looked horrified as Izaya kissed him, slipping something into his mouth. "Time's up." Izaya danced out of the way as the vending machine came flying towards him. Anri screamed as it smashed into Mikado, knocking him flying. Shizuo stood frozen, realizing what had just happened.

Anri ran up to the fallen teen, crouching opposite Izaya. "Mikado-kun?" Mikado was laying on the concrete, his limbs bent. He was pale and blood wall pooling around his head. "Mikado-kun?" Anri panicked feeling for her friends pulse, screaming when she couldn't find one. "Mikado. Wake up. Don't die. Mikado!" The informant watched as she cried on the unconscious teens chest. "Anri-chan. We should get him to the hospital." The crying girl glared at him with red eyes. "He's not breathing." Izaya tried to calm her. "The quicker we get to hospital, they might be able to save him." Anri looked doubtful, but she lifted herself off of Mikado's chest and watched the informant call for an ambulance.

The paramedics rushed out, quickly checking over the bleeding teen. One of them checked Mikado's head and the amount of blood. They checked his pulse and sighed. "Pronounced dead at the scene 4:55pm." The two of them lifted the body onto a stretcher. "No! You're lying. Give him back!" The paramedics moved faster as they saw Anri's eyes flashing red. She was losing control of Saika. Everyone at the scene watched as the ambulance drove away. The trail of blood on the concrete. Izaya stood, walking slowly out of the area. As he walked past the shocked blonde, he couldn't help himself. "Shizu-chan. What have you done?"

Izaya made his way into the hospital where Mikado's body had been placed. There was no one in the room. Izaya walked over and pulled the cloth back. "Three hours exactly." The teens eyes flicked open. "Don't try to move. You won't be able to for another twenty minutes."

"Welcome back. It worked perfectly." Mikado glared at him stretching, all his muscles were still stiff. "What did you give me?" Izaya smirked. "It's a type of date rape drug." The teen shivered. "I don't use it like that, so don't worry." Izaya placed a bundle of clothes in front of him. "These are yours. So are these and this." Mikado stared down at the items. "Orihara-san. I know you said to be someone else..." Izaya turned away so he could get changed. "This was easier. By the way you can't call me Orihara-san anymore." Izaya added Mikado's new medical file to the pile. "No way."

Celty was holding a sobbing Anri, when her phone went off. Izaya had bad timing. "I need you to pick someone up for me. She'll be waiting at the station. Don't worry you'll know when you see her." Celty stared at the phone as Izaya hung up. "You have to go?" The dullahan nodded, letting go of Anri. "I'll be back soon." She typed. Anri smiled sadly, curling up on the sofa. Her only friend left was gone.

Celty passed Shizuo on the way. He was sitting on a park bench, with his head in his hands. Izaya's words ringing through his head. "Shizu-chan. What have you done?" What had he done. He'd involved an innocent and accidentally killed him. It didn't matter if it was an accident. Someone had still died. Why couldn't he control his temper? Kasuka had warned him enough times.

The black rider stopped at the station. Who am I supposed to pick up? Seconds later she saw her. A small girl walked up to her. She had long black hair that flowed to her waist, her eyes were red and she wore a familiar black parka. Is Izaya cross dressing now? The girl stopped in front of the bike. "Excuse me. Are you here to pick me up?" It couldn't be Izaya. The voice was too different. Celty quickly typed on her PDA. "Yes. I was asked by Orihara Izaya." The girl smiled. "Izaya-nii asked you?" Celty froze. It couldn't be. "Your name is?" The Izaya look a like smiled. "I'm Izaya's twin sister. Kanra Orihara. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3 - A new game

Chapter 3 – A new game

"Kanra Orihara?" Celty typed on her PDA. The girl nodded. "You can call me Kanra. Your name?" Celty paused for a moment. That Kanra? "I'm Celty Sturluson. Just Celty is fine. Kanra do you use an online chat room?" Kanra smiled. "Yes. How did you know? Wait. Are you Setton-san?" So she was right. Celty nodded. "This is great. I was worried, I wouldn't know anyone." Celty materialized a helmet over Kanra's head. The girl held tight as the bike sped through Ikebukuro.

Celty stopped the bike outside the apartment. She was surprised to see Izaya sitting on the steps. He stood, walking towards the bike. Celty made the girl's helmet disappear. "Izaya-nii." Kanra stepped from the bike, staring up at her brother. "Kanra. Did you get here okay?" The informant wrapped his arms around his twin. "No problems. Celty-san is a good driver." Celty watched in surprise as Izaya smiled at the girl and turned to her. "Thank you courier." He dismissed her, turning all his attention, to his twin. "I've arranged everything you need." Izaya looked down. "As usual you didn't bring anything with you." Kanra giggled. "I packed this time. I just forgot." Celty watched their exchange. She really was Izaya's sister and Izaya was being nice. He generally cared about someone. Shinra would have a heart attack.

Kanra waved as the bike drove off. "Izaya-nii. Did you know Celty was Setton-san?" Izaya only smiled at her. "So you did." She sighed, following her twin into the apartment. "Have you eaten?" Izaya opened the fridge. Namie hadn't gone shopping yet. "No. I didn't have time." The informant closed the fridge door. "Namie. She's my secretary, does the shopping. You'll see her tomorrow." He grabbed his signature parker. "So for today, we'll eat out."

Izaya led his twin through the streets. A few people stared at them. Then again. Kanra, was dressed as his double. They soon reached their destination. "Iza-ya. You buy Sushi?" The man focused on Kanra. She grabbed her brother's sleeve hiding behind him. "Simon. You're scaring her. Kanra this is Simon. Simon, this is my twin sister Kanra." Simon studied her. "Kanra. Do you like sushi?" She nodded shyly, still holding on to her brother. "Good. Sushi good. Cheap." Izaya smiled. "I didn't think you were still this shy." His twin glared at him.

They sat in the back, waiting for their food. Izaya had ordered for her. "You should try the fatty tuna. It's really good." Kanra nodded. "What's Ikebukuro like Izaya-nii?" The informant thought for a minute. "It's a playground. You'll never get bored." Kanra looked away distracted. "Iza Iza." Izaya glanced at the new arrivals. "Hi Dotachin." Kanra moved closer to Izaya, as Kadota's gang sat down. "Iza Iza. Who's this?" Erika tilted her head, she was an Izaya look a like. "This is Kanra. My twin sister. She just arrived an hour ago. She's shy, so don't scare her." Erika leaned across the table. "Hello Kan-chan. Do you like manga?" Kanra unconsciously gripped Izaya's sleeve. "What's manga?" Erika looked shocked. "You don't know what manga is? Yumacchi. We have a new student." Kadota sighed. "Sorry about this Orihara. These two have one track minds. I'm Kadota Kyohei, The crazy otaku's are Karisawa Erika and Yumasaki Walker and the quiet one is Togusa Saburou." Kanra smiled. "Nice to meet you Kadota-san." Kadota blinked. He had just thought she was cute. Someone that looked like Izaya. He was crazy.

"So, Kan-chan. Are you staying with Iza Iza?" Kanra nodded. "Hmm. Iza Iza is it okay if we come and play? Your sister knows nothing about manga." Izaya sighed. He should have seen this coming. "I'll think about it." Erika squealed. "See Kan-chan. We'll teach you everything you need to know. You'll be our second pupil." The otaku stopped, realizing what she had said. "Second?" Kanra tilted her head. "Oh. The first was Mikapon. But he died. You would have liked him. He had a great name." Kadota willed her to shut up. "Izaya. Are you attending the funeral?" The informant nodded. "I liked Mikado-kun. I should say goodbye to a precious human." Kadota sighed. "Have you heard about Shizuo?" Izaya should have noticed the debt collector hadn't come after him. "Shizu-chan? I thought he was quiet." Izaya waited for Kadota's answer. "He's not doing anything. He sits on a park bench, staring blankly. I think what happened to Ryuugamine has affected him. He hasn't moved, since he died." Izaya kept his poker face. It wasn't guilt. The slight tinge in his chest wasn't guilt. The grip on his arm tightened.

After the twins finished their sushi, Izaya said goodbye to everyone and led Kanra outside. "They're a bit crazy Dotachin's group." His sister nodded. "You'll have to watch out for the otaku's. They can go a bit too far." Kanra held her coat tighter around her small frame. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. "No Izaya-nii." The informant studied her. "Hmm. Maybe you should get a thicker coat." Kanra smiled. "It's fine. Are we going to that boy's funeral?" Izaya stopped, forcing her to. "His name was Mikado Ryuugamine and I already said we would."

Anri had fallen asleep after crying. She couldn't control her sadness over Mikado's death. Her hate for Shizuo and Izaya. A dark wave consumed her. In her dream she was drowning. She had lost the only one she Anri Sonohara, had ever loved. It didn't matter anymore. Anri opened her eyes. They continuously flickered. She was losing. Saika was gaining control.

Shizuo moved from the bench. He had been there too long. He made his way through the streets. Straight ahead he spotted a familiar black coat. He could feel the rage build up and then die, as a feeling of emptiness overtook him. Lowering his head he turned and walked away. He didn't feel like chasing the flea anymore.

Kida stared at his computer screen in shock. This couldn't be true it couldn't. "Kida. What's wrong?" He ignored his girlfriend behind him. What had he done? He should have been there. Kida felt the tears run down his face as he read the invitation for Ryuugamine Mikado's funeral. His best friend was gone.

Aoba dressed in his new blue uniform. A new year had started and he was going to be a freshman at Raira academy. Originally he had wanted to see Ryuugamine Mikado. The leader of Dollars. He was shocked when he had heard of his death. He had lost his chance of playing with his sempai.

Izaya looked over his computer. His twin was laying on the sofa, deep in thought. "Izaya-nii. What do I do now?" The informant thought about it. "Well you can work for me. But you'd have to share with Namie. Or you can have a look around Ikebukuro, for your own job." Kanra yawned. "I'll look around tomorrow. I'm tired. Where do I sleep?" Izaya pointed to the door of his room. "I only have one bed, so we'll have to share." Kanra sighed. "Goodnight Izaya-nii." She made her way to the room. "Kanra. If you go around by yourself watch out for people with yellow scarves." Izaya turned back to his screen, as the door closed. The invitation was for Mikado's funeral. The informant smirked. He wondered if Mikado knew about the chain he had caused. Izaya could see all the pieces on the board. A new game had started.


	4. Chapter 4 - Glitches

**Chapter 4 – Glitches**

Kanra woke up to the front door being opened. Izaya's arm was hanging over her stomach. "Izaya-nii. I heard the door." The informant blinked. "It's probably Namie. You haven't met her yet." Izaya got out of bed. "I have to give her paperwork to do. You can sleep in if you want." Izaya left the room, leaving Kanra by herself. She opened the dresser Izaya had brought for her as well as the clothes, grabbing a purple pullover and blue jeans. She quickly dressed, leaving the room.

"Ah you're up. Namie-san this is my twin sister Kanra. Kanra this is my secretary Namie-san." Namie looked over the Izaya look a like. "I thought twins were the same height? She's quite a bit shorter than you." Izaya laughed. "She's a girl. She doesn't need to be my height."Namie ignored him. "Well I suppose I should make something to eat." Izaya mock gasped. "Namie-san. I have to order you to do everything. Kanra looks just like me." His secretary sighed. "The hair and the eyes yes. But she doesn't have your twisted personality." Kanra watched the exchange between them smiling.

Kanra finished eating and slipped on her coat. She noticed Namie wrinkle her nose. "You brought her the same coat?" The informant looked up. "She looks great in it though. Right?" Namie patted her on the shoulder. "Everyone in Ikebukuro hates you. Did you forget they recognize you by your coat? Why would you by your sister the same one?" Kanra watched them argue. "Izaya-nii. I'm going out now." Izaya stopped what he was saying. "Let me know if you run into any problems. Don't stay out late Mikado's funeral is tomorrow." He brother smiled. "If you're late I'll make you wear a skirt." Kanra returned the smile. "Izaya-nii. If you so much as buy me a skirt. I will shred your coat." She could hear Namie's laughter as she closed the door.

Kanra's main objective today was to search for a job. The main problem was her brother's reputation. As soon as she mentioned her name, she was rejected. Izaya was definitely hated. Getting a job was hopeless. Why couldn't Izaya behave. Kanra had pretty much given up. She made her way past the park, stopping in her tracks. There was a blonde man wearing a bartender suit, sitting on a bench. This must be Shizuo. Izaya would be angry if she got involved with him. But he looked broken. Kanra pulled her coat tighter, walking over to the stranger.

Shizuo had returned to the bench. He didn't feel like doing anything. The same scene replayed in his head like a broken record. He couldn't forgive himself. "Shizu-chan. What have you done?" Izaya was right. But they hadn't arrested him. An accident he was told. "Excuse me?" The blonde snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the girl trying to get his attention. He growled. She looked like Izaya and the coat didn't help. "What?" The girl shrank back. "Sorry I was wondering if I could sit down?" Shizuo sighed. He didn't want company at the moment. "Fine." Kanra smiled and sat next to him. "Um sorry. You're Shizuo Heiwajima right?" The blonde felt himself get irritated. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" The girl looked like Izaya. What did she want. "I know you hate my brother. But I was hoping we could be friends." Shizuo stared at her. "What's your name?" Kanra gripped the hem of the coat. "Kanra Orihara." Izaya's sister. Great. "Why do you want to be friends? Haven't you heard what everyone says about me?" Kanra smiled. "I just moved to Ikebukuro and I don't believe in rumors. If I'm being a nuisance. I can leave." Izaya's sister. She wanted to be friends. Izaya's sister. Shizuo sighed. "No. We can be friends."

It was the happiest Shizuo had been. Kanra was honest. If she was scared, she'd show it. When he had lifted the bench to warn her what he could do, she flinched. But then she had smiled, saying how strong he was.. They got along well, both were shy but once they started talking, they forgot everything around them. Shizuo felt sorry for Kanra, as she told him her failure of getting a job. It wasn't her fault, she was related to Izaya. "I work at a debt collection agency. I could ask if you could partner up with me." Kanra lowered her head. "I can't fight. I don't like violence." Shizuo smiled. He didn't either. It was amazing how different from Izaya she was. "I'd protect you. You look like you'd learn quite quickly. I'll double check with Tom. But it should be okay." Kanra passed the debt collector her phone. "I'll text you later." Shizuo handed the phone back. "I'll see you later Heiwajima-san." After Kanra left the park, she turned around. The blonde had gone back to sitting on the bench. For now this was all she could do.

"I'm back." Namie showed her a small smile as she walked in. "Welcome back. Did you get anywhere?" Kanra sighed. "Maybe. But no thanks to you. Every time I said my name, it was a straight no." Izaya smiled. "It's not my fault, my humans love me." Namie snorted. "They don't love you. They would rather you weren't here. I feel sorry for Kanra, having you as a brother." She closed her book and went to make the drinks. Kanra shrugged off her coat and sat on the sofa.

"Kanra make sure you aren't out when it gets dark. The slasher appeared last night." Kanra looked from her phone, to her brother. "Okay. I wasn't planning to though." Izaya nodded. "I brought you a suit. For tomorrow, unfortunately it goes with a skirt." Kanra glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. It couldn't be helped. They shouldn't notice." She sighed. "You're enjoying this aren't you." Namie set a cup of tea down in front of her. "What makes you say that?" Kanra's phone beeped. She quickly flipped it open. "Tom said yes. You start the day after tomorrow. Shizuo." Izaya noticed his sister smile. "Something interesting?" Kanra smiled. "I have a job. I start the day after tomorrow." The informant studied her. She was hiding something from him. Izaya didn't like it when he didn't know everything.

The train stopped at the station. Kida and Saki stepped onto the platform. He was back in Ikebukuro for Mikado's funeral. He wouldn't be leaving though. He would find out exactly how his friend had died and the ones responsible would pay. Kida Masaomi had come back as the leader of the yellow scarves.

Anri lay on her bed, trying to gain control. The voices wouldn't shut up. She couldn't love anyone. Not anymore. Anri, Saika, Anri, Saika. Anri held the covers over her head, Saika was winning. She was losing control. Last night was a blank. But she had heard the news. The slasher was back. Saika had taken over and she couldn't stop it. Izaya. Shizuo. If Saika killed them she wouldn't mind.

Aoba couldn't play with Ryuugamine Mikado, so he looked all over Ikebukuro for someone else to play with. A new scapegoat leader for the blue squares. So reluctantly he had gone to the information broker. The secretary led him in and he made his way to Izaya's desk. "Kuronuma Aoba. What can I do for you?" Aoba kept his face the same. "Orihara Izaya. Can you tell me what happened to Ryuugamine Mikado?" Izaya smiled. "He's dead. His funeral is tomorrow. I guess this is one game you missed out on." Aoba glared at him. "How did he die?" Aoba turned slightly as a door opened. "Izaya-nii. Oh sorry am I interrupting?" Aoba focused on the girl who had just walked in. "No. I was just finishing. And you would be?" Aoba noticed how similar to Izaya she looked. "I'm Izaya's twin sister. Kanra Orihara." The girl smiled at him. Aoba smiled back. "Kuronuma Aoba." Izaya cleared his throat. "So Kuronuma Aoba, was there anything else you needed." The teen smiled at him. "No. I have what I need. I'll see you later Kanra-chan." Aoba smiled as he walked away from the building. Last time he had checked Izaya only had two sisters and they were friends with him.

"That might be a problem." kanra glanced at him. "What do you mean?" He brother smiled. "Nothing important. What did you want to ask me?" Kanra shifted nervously. "Do we have to go to the funeral tomorrow? Isn't it rude to turn up if you don't know them?" Izaya sighed. "You really don't want to wear a skirt?" Kanra glared at him. "Izaya-nii." The informant stood and rubbed her hair. "Everything will be fine. Nothing will go wrong." Kanra nodded. "By the way I was joking about the skirt." Izaya laughed as his sister threw a punch aimed at his head, catching it with his hand. "But you should remember. I will only let you do so much. Don't think I'll let you get away with everything."


	5. Chapter 5 - Unseen moves

**Chapter 5 – Unseen moves**

Kanra didn't want to go. It didn't feel right. Izaya held her hand practically dragging her to the funeral. Reluctantly she had dressed in the black suit, he had brought for her. With each step her chest tightened. "Come on Kanra. Nearly there."

The funeral was held in a small clearing next to the church. The casket was in front of the mass of chairs. The casket was closed, as Izaya had made sure it would be. Kanra was still being stubborn, so he gripped her hand tighter, pulling them to their seats. Izaya thought it would be better to sit at the back. They could see everything.

One by one the guests filled the seats. Sitting in the front row, were two adults, openly crying. Izaya could only see the back of their heads, but he guessed they were Mikado's parents. Kanra was quiet next to him, her hands clenched. Izaya recognized most of the guests. Shizuo sat huddled in the same row as them, but on the opposite side. He didn't seem to notice the informant yet. Kadota, Togusa, Erika and Walker sat near the front. For once Erika was quiet. Shinra walked with Celty, The Dullahan had her arm around Anri, who looked as if she hadn't stopped crying. Kanra was staring at her lap still silent. The rest of the guests found there seats. Izaya smirked as a familiar blond teen walked in with a yellow scarf around him, Saki was next to him. He said nothing. moving down to sit with Mikado's parents.

The funeral started and Kanra could here the sobs of Mikado's parents and the girl with glasses. Her chest hurt. She didn't want to be here. She could here the priest talking. Everyone's eyes facing the front. Izaya had his usual poker face on. She glanced over to Shizuo. He had the same guilt ridden face. Kanra's heart lurched. She shouldn't have looked. Mikado's mother stood, telling everyone how wonderful her son was. She broke down in tears and was escorted to her seat. "Mikado was my best friend..." Kanra looked up at the new speaker. Why? She grabbed her chest. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Izaya watched his sister. "Kanra?" He whispered. She ignored him. "It hurts. It hurts." The informant said nothing, he could see what was wrong. Kanra slid from the aisle and ran. The only ones who noticed she left was Izaya, Shizuo and Kida, who wondered who she was and what did she have to do with Izaya.

Kanra was never good at running. She made sure she was out of sight and rested against the wall. What was she thinking coming here. She should have ignored Izaya. Damn her chest hurt. "Are you okay Kanra-chan?" Her head shot up. Where did he come from? She didn't see him at the funeral. "I'm fine Kuronuma-san." Aoba smiled watching her. "Are you sure? You look pale." He didn't wait for her answer. "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to see if we could be friends." Kanra watched him step forward. "By the way. I'm friends with your sisters Mairu and Kururi. As far as I knew, they only had a brother. Don't you think it's strange they know nothing about you?" Kanra blinked. She didn't like this. Aoba stepped closer, too close. "So if you're not Izaya's sister. Who are you?"

Kanra should have run. She was making mistakes again. "Shall I tell you what I think?" Kanra said nothing. "It's easy to pretend to be someone. A wig and contact lenses easily fool people. Oh no you don't. Stay where you are." Aoba pushed her back against the wall. "You're shorter than Izaya and if you look really close. You don't seem twenty three. Am I getting warm?" Kanra closed her eyes. She had pointed those out herself. "What are you doing?" She looked up smiling as an angry Shizuo walked towards them. Aoba's smile dropped. "Looks like time is up." He brought his mouth up to her ear. "I'll be in touch. Mikado-sempai." Kanra froze as he walked away.

"Kanra? It's Kanra right?" Kanra smiled sadly. "It's fine Heiwajima-san. You remembered it." Shizuo smiled briefly before looking at her concerned. "Was that kid bothering you?" What could she say to that? Would Shizuo believe her? It hurt. Damn it hurt. Kanra felt herself slide to the floor and break down. "Kanra?" The debt collector was crouched down before her. "Are you okay?" Shizuo didn't know what to do in these situations. The small girl looked up at him, tears streaking her face. He didn't want to see her cry. "Kanra. Don't cry." Shizuo pulled her up and held her loosely in his arms.

The funeral ended and Izaya watched as the casket was lowered. Everyone stood to leave. The informant waited until they were gone. Kanra still hadn't come back, he had to admit he was slightly worried about her. "Izaya." He sighed looking up at the familiar blond. "Masaomi-kun. Welcome back." Kida glared at him. "What are you doing here. This is Mikado's funeral. You aren't welcome." Izaya smirked. "I came to pay my respects. He was one of my favorite humans after all." Kida clenched his fists. He hated this man. "I want information." The informant laughed. "Make up you're mind Masaomi-kun. First you don't want me here and then you do." He smiled. "Should I guess what information you want?" Kida grit his teeth. "You want to know how Mikado-kun died?" The blond glared at him. "What will it cost?" Humans they never change. Didn't Kida realize he was back where he started? "I'll let you know." Izaya smirked and left to find his sister.

Kida stood where he was. Izaya was involved somehow. He had to be. He caused nearly all the problems in Ikebukuro. Kida wouldn't forgive him. Don't worry Mikado. I'll make sure Izaya suffers. Him and whoever else was responsible. He thought back to the girl who had ran out. Who was she? Izaya had watched her until she had run. Was she important to him? Maybe Anri knew something. She hadn't said anything or even moved, during the whole thing.

Anri let herself be led by Celty. She kept her head down and didn't say anything. If anyone had looked at her eyes they would be changing constantly from her normal ones to red. In her head, she could see the same scene. Izaya appearing, dragging Mikado into the fight. The flying vending machine. Her friend's body as it flew, hitting the concrete. She gave up. Saika could have control as long as she killed Shizuo and Izaya.

Where was Kanra? His sister still hadn't returned. Maybe he shouldn't have brought her, But he had wanted to see her reaction. After all it wasn't everyday you see someone go to their own funeral. Izaya sighed. The feeling in his chest wasn't guilt. He found her by the wall of the church. What the hell was she doing with Shizu-chan? What did he do now? He didn't feel like being chased across Ikebukuro today. "Kanra. Time to go." His sister froze, slowly pushing away from the debt collector. Izaya noticed how red and puffy her eyes were. She had been crying. It wasn't guilt. "Thanks Heiwajima-san." Shizuo smiled down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Wait what? Shizuo hadn't tried to kill him yet. "What were you doing with my sister Shizu-chan?" Here we go. "Go away, flea." Shizuo pushed his temper down. He wouldn't use violence. Checking Kanra was okay, he turned and walked away from a puzzled Izaya. The informant watched him leave. Shizuo hadn't done anything. Since when did Shizu-chan become human? Izaya ignored the bad taste in his mouth, facing his sister. "What were you doing with Shizu-chan?" That wasn't part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Steps back

**Chapter 6 – Steps back **

_A/N: Italics are when Izaya is talking in the past._

Needless to say Izaya was pissed. What did Kanra think she was doing with Shizuo? Wait. Why did that make him angry? The pair walked in silence, The informant holding his sister's hand. He should have gone after her when she had run. Why was Shizuo hugging her. Shizu-chan of all people. He'd have to rearrange the board when they got home. He didn't see this coming.

"Izaya-nii. Are you angry?" Kanra looked up at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She knew he hated Shizuo. She heard him sigh. "No. You ran out halfway through. Was it too much?" He didn't say anything about her crying or Shizuo. Kanra nodded slowly. That and other things. They had only finished the funeral and already Izaya's plan was crumbling. Kuronuma Aoba already knew who she was.

She didn't feel like doing anything when they got home. Saying a quick hello to Namie, she slid her jacket off and went into their bedroom closing the door. Too much had happened today. Too much to think about. She just wanted to sleep. Forget today had ever happened. Izaya opened the door, as she pulled the pullover above her head. Izaya smirked as he watched her try to take off her bra. "You still aren't used to it." She felt the bed move, as he sat behind her, using his quick fingers to unclip it. Kanra couldn't help but blush. "Thanks." Izaya wrapped his arms around her. "Are you going to tell me what happened today." Could she tell him? No. Aoba was her problem, he hadn't asked her for anything yet. _I'll be in contact Mikado-sempai. _She shivered. Izaya held her tighter.

"Are you enjoying this?" She needed to know. She had a feeling she was another one of the informant's games. Izaya smirked. "It's interesting. You're living a new life. What will you do. Go back to the Dollars? Be found out?" Kanra glared at him. "Sometimes I hate you." The informant laughed. "If you hated me, you wouldn't have asked me for help in the first place." Izaya rolled back on the bed taking Kanra with him. "W-What are you doing?" Izaya laughed. "Relax. You wanted to sleep right." He pulled the covers over them, refusing to let go. "Sweet dreams Kanra." Kanra blushed. Great how was she supposed to get to sleep now.

_Why don't you try being someone else? _What do you mean?

_If Mikado Ryuugamine is in danger. Get rid of him. _And how do I do that?

_Really Mikado-kun. I thought you were smarter than that. We just have to fake your death. _What?

_Scared? It wouldn't hurt. In fact, I already have your new identity sorted? _Did you know this was going to happen?

_May-be. So what's it to be Mikado-kun? Stay as you are in fear of your enemies or start again? _Fine. What's my new identity?

_My online persona. You will be Kanra Orihara, my very cute twin sister. _No way! I'm not living as a girl. _I don't have a male identity I could give you and if I create one there's a higher chance, you could be found out. _Ok. But I can't be your twin. I look nothing like you, I'm shorter and I don't even look twenty three. I'm fifteen Izaya. It would never work. _It will work, it will be perfect._

Kanra could here Izaya's laugh even in her dreams. Why had she even gone to Izaya in the first place? Maybe he was right, she didn't hate Izaya. The informant was still asleep. Kanra smiled and turned over in her sleep, her face to Izaya's chest.

_Here, try these on. _What are they? Wait a wig and contact lenses?

_See it's easy to look like someone else. And this is for the finishing touches. _Your jacket?

_Hahaha you look exactly like me. There's no way this won't work. _It's creepy.

_Looking like me? That's not nice Mikado-kun. _It's true. I really look like a girl.

_Not yet. Lower your voice. You can act shy. _This is getting weird.

_One last thing. _I'm not wearing a bra. _Stay still. This is the last touch. If you move, I'll punish you. _Ah. I really hate you. I-Izaya. _Really Mikado-kun? Your flushed face says differently. _Stop touching me. _Mikado-kun, as payment for me helping you. You aren't allowed to leave my side. You're mine._

Why she had agreed she didn't know. Was it just to save her own life? The fear of being burnt alive in the warehouse. Nothing had changed. She was still weak relying on Izaya. "Kanra. Go back to sleep." Izaya mumbled against her forehead. Yeah she didn't hate him. His arms felt comfortable. But if she didn't hate him. What did she feel?

_Shh. Be quiet you don't want anyone to overhear? _Orihara-san?

_You'll be asleep for a few hours. _What did you make me swallow? _Good bye Mikado-kun._

_Ah. You're finally awake. We're short on time. Get dressed. Kanra. Come on wake up. You need to be at the station. Kanra. Wake up. The drug should have worn off by now. Kanra. Kanra. _

"Kanra. How long are you going to cling to me? Not that I mind." Izaya was resting on his elbow, looking down at her. She flushed wide awake as she realized her head was on his chest and her arms around her waist. "Did you have a good dream?" He was smirking at her. "I was dreaming of a past life." Kanra let go of him, practically jumping out of bed. She needed a shower. "I'll get Namie to make breakfast." Kanra ignored him. After all this was just another of his games. She couldn't go any deeper than she already was. The dull ache in her chest reminded her of that. Izaya didn't love her. He played with everyone. So she wouldn't fall for him. She had a boundary to stop it. She had to pretend she was his twin sister. That was as far as she would go.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unpredictable

**Chapter 7 - Unpredictable**

Kanra smiled as she left the apartment, a little down the street she could see the familiar blonde. "Heiwajima-san. What are you doing here?" Shizuo was lost in thought, the same as the park bench. "Heiwajima-san?" He finally heard her, turning around and smiling. "Kanra-chan. Ready to go?" He waited for me. Kanra couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Yes. Did you come to meet me?" Shizuo glanced down at her, ignoring the question. "Has that boy bothered you again? Aoba. "No. I don't think he'll come near me again." Shizuo sighed, lighting up a cigarette. So Izaya had taken care of him. At least the flea protected his sister. "Good. Walk a bit quicker. Tom hates it when people are late."

"Um. Pleased to meet you. I'm Kanra Orihara." She bowed slightly in front of Shizuo's partner. "Tom Tanaka. Has Shizuo explained everything to you?" Kanra smiled. "I'm to watch everything Heiwajima-san does, as his apprentice." Tom nodded. "You'll have to watch his temper. I agreed to hire you because Shizuo recommended it. He wouldn't usually do that. Lately he hasn't been himself. I want you to stay by his side, he seems to get along with you." Kanra blushed. She was only trying to fix Izaya's mistake. "I was surprised actually. I didn't expect him to be friends with Orihara's twin sister. I can see you got the nice half."

"Ready to go?" Shizuo was waiting outside of the door. "Just stay back and watch me. You don't know how to fight yet. Kanra nodded following the debt collector. "Our job is to go around these addresses. All of them owe money. "What happens if they don't pay?" She had a feeling of what the answer would be. "You've seen my strength. Usually, I lose my temper and they go flying." Usually? "Anyway. It'll be best to show you.

"Are you worried?" Namie was looking knowingly at the informant, who was spinning around on his chair. "About what Namie-san?" Really he should get some work done. "Your better half." Izaya blinked. "Kanra? Why would I be worried. She can take care of herself." Namie smiled. "I thought you hated everyone. Why are you mentioning Kanra?" Namie glared at him. "Of course I like her. She's everything you aren't." The informant laughed. Namie liked her. That really was ironic. "Why don't you run along and find your beloved brother Seji?" The secretary stood up. "I could say the same thing to you."

Izaya wasn't following her. He was checking to see if she was okay. Not following. He just hadn't announced he was there yet. Why was she with Shizu-chan again? Kanra and Shizuo were smiling at each other, talking as they walked. As Shizuo moved ahead to knock on the door. His sister pulled her phone out of her pocket. Even from here she looked pale. What had her so freaked? What had she gotten into now? It irked the informant that he didn't know.

"Kanra?" Shizuo noticed she wasn't following him. The girl had turned white. "What's wrong?" Kanra looked up at him and he saw the helplessness in her eyes. When she blinked it was gone. "I'm fine Heiwajima-san." The debt collector studied her. She was still pale, but she said she was fine. "Fine. This is the first house." Kanra nodded, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

For someone with such a bad temper, Shizuo was easy to be around. He didn't get angry, but he wasn't calm. It was like he was struggling to contain his rage and at the same time giving up. This new Shizuo was her fault, though Izaya had probably made things worse.

Anri wiped her eyes, before she stood and answered the door. There stood the familiar blonde with a yellow scarf. "Kida-kun. Sorry I didn't wait for you after the funeral." Kida noticed how puffy her eyes were. She had still been crying. "It's okay Anri-chan." Maybe he shouldn't ask. "Anri-chan. Were you there when Mikado died?" Maybe she wouldn't answer. "Yes. I saw everything." Kida listened to every word she said, the need for revenge getting bigger and consuming him. "Shizuo-san and Izaya the bastard. I shouldn't have left." Anri didn't say anything. She had her own plans. "I'll make sure they suffer." The girl. Izaya's look a like. "Do you remember seeing a girl next to Izaya?" Anri shook her head, it was all she could manage. "Anri-chan?" She blinked. "Please leave." The tears were starting to fall again. Cut him. Love him. Kida nodded slowly. Anri was still in shock. He couldn't ask her for help.

"Heiwajima-san. You don't have to walk me back. I don't want you to bump into Izaya-nii." The debt collector lit up a cigarette. "Kanra-chan. Call me Shizuo. I can't let a girl walk alone." She lowered her head blushing. "You don't have to worry about the flea. I won't chase him anymore." Kanra noticed the look flash across his face. She opened her mouth and found she couldn't say anything.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." The solemn blonde nodded, not even looking at the building. What can I do? "Shizuo-san." Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him. "I mean it. Thank you for everything you've done so far. You're not a monster like they say." Neither Kanra or Shizuo moved. It was awkward both her words and her actions. "I have to get back to Tom." Kanra flushed, letting go. What was she thinking? Without another word she hurried into the apartment.

As usual Izaya was sitting at his desk. "I'm back Izaya-nii." The informant looked up and smiled. "Welcome back. How was work? You still haven't told me, what you're doing." Kanra threw herself onto the sofa. "It was...nice. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be mad." After what Shizuo told me, it shouldn't make a difference. "I'm working as shizuo-san's apprentice." His face didn't change. "I know you too hate each other, but now maybe you can get along. Shizuo-san said he's not chasing you anymore." She thought she saw a look of shock, but it was quickly masked. "As long as you keep out of trouble." Kanra smiled. "Thanks Izaya-nii."

Ten minutes after Kanra had gone to have a bath, Izaya moved from his seat. Shizu-chan wouldn't chase him anymore? How silly of him. Even that monster should know they couldn't escape his games. In the bedroom, he found Kanra's jacket laying on the bed. Checking the pocket, he pulled her phone out. Scrolling through the messages, he found the one he was looking for. _Hello Mikado-sempai. Meet me outside Raira high school tomorrow. _He was right Aoba did know. What was he trying to do to her? Izaya smirked, putting the phone back. It was a brother's job to protect his sister


	8. Chapter 8 - Kings protection

**Chapter 8 – Kings protection**

Kanra groaned poking her head out from the covers and placed a hand over the alarm. The other side of the bed was empty. Izaya-nii? She yawned pulling back the covers? Why am I in my underwear? She was sure, she had gone to sleep in the blue flannel pajamas Izaya had got her. Kanra quickly made her way to the wardrobe and opened the door. It was empty. Where are my clothes?

Kanra poked her head out from the bedroom door. "Izaya-nii?" Where had he gone? "Good morning Kanra. Izaya left early this morning." Namie put her book down. "Do you want any breakfast?" Kanra groaned quietly. "No thanks." She leaned back against the door. She had work with Shizuo today, would he come and get her if she was late? Wasn't Izaya supposed to be helping her? As she walked back to the bed, she heard something crunch underneath her foot. Izaya-nii. She sighed picking up the broken pieces of her phone.

"She's late." Shizuo lit up a cigarette. Should he go and get her? "Shizu-chan." Stay calm. He caught sight of the familiar jacket. "Shizu-chan are you ignoring me?" Don't get mad. "What do you want flea?" Watch your temper. "Are you waiting for Kanra?" This was the longest they had spoken in ages. It was uncomfortable. "Did you do something?" Don't use violence. Izaya smirked. "Why would I hurt my sister? She's at home I'll." Did Shizu-chan look disappointed? "Fine. Stay out of Ikebukuro flea." His words didn't hold any anger. The debt collector turned his back on the informant. Ne, Shizu-chan are you really not going to chase me anymore? It looked like the monster had finally evolved.

What was Izaya thinking, leaving her like that? Kanra, shivered, as she ran. She could either stay in bed all day or try fitting into her brother's clothes. Since she didn't have a phone, she was worried Shizuo would turn up and that would have been awkward. Since Izaya had taken his jacket, she didn't have one. The black shirt she had picked was too big, the trousers were held tight on the last buckle hole and the shoes barely fit her. She cursed ever agreeing to be his sister.

"S-Shizuo-san. Sorry I'm late." Kanra leaned over, hands on her knees. "Why are you here? The flea said you were sick." He didn't say anything about what she was wearing. When it came to Izaya, nothing surprised him. Kanra's face was red and she was out of breath. "I'm not letting you work it that state." Kanra sighed. I'm not sick. "I'm taking you home." Before she could argue, the blond picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests.

Shizuo-san. I'm not sick. Izaya-nii locked me in my room." Well it wasn't far from the truth. "The flea... cares about you." Kanra relaxed in his arms, this was going nowhere. "I'll go home. Can you let me go?" The debt collector looked down at her and smiled. "No."

"Namie-san. Kanra. I'm back, did you miss me?" The secretary looked up. "She went to work. Did you do something to her clothes? She was wearing yours." Why does that girl never do as she's told? Unpredictable as usual. "Where are you going now?" Izaya smirked. "I didn't think you cared." Namie glared at him. "I don't. I wanted to know if you were actually going to do some work?" She didn't get an answer as the door closed.

Aoba glared at his phone. Why wasn't she answering? Did she not care that he knew her secret. The teen stood by the gate, he had been waiting outside school for ten minutes. "Are you waiting for someone?" Aoba froze. "My sister perhaps?" He looked up into Izaya's cold eyes.

He was going to pay for this. Of all the stupid, things her brother could do. She had been stuck in bed for the rest of the day. Shizuo hadn't left her side, he had even entered the apartment. I wonder what he'd say, if he knew Izaya and I share the bed? Somehow the thought scared her. But then again Shizuo was... broken at the moment. With nothing to do, she laid back on the bed.

"No way. Did you see that?" Kida looked over, to where the small group pointed. "That's Izaya. What's he doing here? I feel sorry for whoever he's come to see." Kida laughed bitterly. Who else is he going to mess up this time? He was finally back at school and Mikado or Anri weren't by his side. "Masaomi." He smiled as Saki ran up to him. "Did you hear? Izaya just threatened Kuronuma Aoba." Aoba? Wasn't he a first year? "He told him to stay away from his sister. Isn't that great?" Kida looked away from Saki's smiling face. She still wasn't over her Izaya complex. "Yeah Saki. It's great." The girl next to Izaya at the funeral. She was the informant's sister.

Anri shivered under the covers. Cut, love, cut, love them all, show them our love, cut... Shut up. Shut up. Cut, love. You've lost your love, let me love for you, cut. Shut up. Mikado-kun wouldn't have wanted this. Cut them all, let me show them our love. Please shut up.

"Where's Kanra-chan?" Aoba stood his ground. The informant smirked. "She's not coming. Why don't you tell me what you wanted instead?" Aoba glared at him. "What me and Mikado-sempai discuss is none of your business." He gulped, as Izaya pulled the switchblade from his pocket. "Are you going to threaten me in front of school?" Izaya giggled. "I don't make threats. Stay away from my sister." The informant walked away. "She's not really yours though. Is she?" He gasped, as a line of red appeared across his throat. Blood flowed freely, staining the collar of his shirt. When did he cut me?

"Izaya-nii." Kanra confronted him as soon as she heard the door open. "What were you doing? Where are all my clothes?" The informant smiled as he noticed Kanra wearing his clothes. "You really do look like a smaller version of me now." His sister glared. "Kanra don't be mad. It was only a joke." Kanra still glared silently. "I got you something." He pulled the object out of his pocket. Kanra smiled, taking the new phone. "Thanks Izaya-nii." Even though you broke it in the first place. "Come on Kanra. I'll show you where your clothes are. We don't want you catching a cold. Very funny. She drew her foot back and kicked him. "Ow. What was that for?" As if you didn't know. Izaya laughed picking her up. "Izaya-nii. Let me go." The informant tightened his grip. "No."


	9. Chapter 9 - Queens tricks

**Chapter 9 – Queens tricks**

"Morning Namie-san. You're here early." Izaya stretched, walking to his desk. "Where's Kanra." The secretary put down her laptop, turning to her employer. "She left al-already." The informant looked confused as the woman held her stomach and doubled over laughing. "Why are you laughing Namie? Or did you finally go insane." Namie glared at him. "Shizuo came to pick your sister. Jealous? Maybe you should go after her?"

"You seem a lot better today Kanra-chan." Shizuo pointed out as they walked. She smiled up at him. "I feel much better. Sorry if I worried you yesterday Shizuo-san." Kanra smiled, placing her hands in her pockets. The debt collector nodded, lighting up a cigarette. "It's fine. I'm surprised the flea let you out." Kanra laughed. "I left before he woke up." Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Why was that funny?

Izaya sighed. I'll just check she's okay. It wasn't like he had listened to Namie. He had his hands in his pockets, making his way to Shizuo. The informant frowned as people stopped and pointed. What was so funny? Still his humans were paying attention to him.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya practically skipped in front of the blond. "Where's Kanra?" The debt collector didn't even look at him. Look at me Shizu-chan. "She went to get the drinks." Don't chase him. Shizuo repeated the silent mantra in his head. Don't get angry. Izaya grit his teeth. This was starting to get annoying. The informant took out his switchblade, holding it under Shizuo's chin. "It's not nice to ignore people, Shizu-chan." Shizuo turned his head glaring at the raven. "Flea?" The debt collector ignored the blade and laughed in Izaya's face. Shizu-chan was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

At that moment Kanra came back, stopping when she saw the two together. Izaya was glaring at Shizuo, his knife to the blond's throat. Shizuo stopped laughing as he noticed Kanra. "You're back." Shizuo smiled. "I see now why you're in such a good mood." Kanra returned the smile.

Izaya took the knife away turning to his innocent sister, They were smiling at each other, as if they shared a secret. "Flea. Go look in the mirror." Kanra's smile dropped for a second, but her brother saw it. What have you done Kanra? "I'll be back soon Kanra, Shizu-chan." The informant quickly went into the public toilet. "Why did you tell him?" Kanra looked down. "He was annoying. I nearly lost my temper." Shizuo-san. You didn't do anything wrong. Kanra sighed. She still couldn't do anything. "Shizuo-san. Can you carry me?" The blond looked down at her worried eyes. "Get ready to run."

Really Kanra. I thought I told her, she wouldn't get away with everything. Izaya smirked, focusing on his reflection. His face was almost bronze, he had thick green eye shadow, dark pink cheeks and bright red lips. He looked like a possessed doll, no wonder everyone had laughed at him. The informant scrubbed his face clean. Not all of the make-up had come off, but at least it looked slightly better. Izaya opened the door, his gaze locking with his sister's. She opened her mouth and instantly Shizuo picked her up. The informant stood and watched Shizuo run off, holding Kanra. Is it my turn to chase you Shizu-chan?

"Hurry, Shizu-san. He's gaining." Shizuo smiled. "I've always been the one to chase the flea. He's never come after me." Kanra glanced over his shoulder. "Shizuo-san!" Izaya's footsteps were getting closer. "Hold on tight, Kanra-chan." Shizuo stopped holding back.

Izaya kept close behind them. He could see Kanra telling Shizuo to go faster. The raven smirked, he could catch Shizu-chan easily. What? He could see the monster pick up speed, they were leaving him behind. Izaya frowned, pushing after them. His legs burned and he felt tired. They wouldn't leave him behind, he wouldn't let them. The pair finally stopped and Kanra, let go of Shizuo. Without Izaya realizing it, they had ended up back at his apartment.

"Izaya-nii?" Izaya stopped in front of them, resting his hands on his knees. Shizuo glanced down at him. The flea was acting differently. Kanra ran over to her brother and Shizuo realized again, how close they were. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kanra-chan." Kanra held Izaya's shoulders. She had never seen him this out of breath. "Izaya-nii. Are you okay?" The informant laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Aw, Is Kanra worried?" Izaya stood up and let them into the apartment.

Namie looked up smiling as her employer walked in, Kanra in tow. "Oh? You washed it off?" Izaya smiled at her. "I'm docking your pay Namie-san." He left his secretary cursing him, as he pushed his sister into the bedroom. "Kanra-chan. That wasn't very nice." Kanra looked worried, her eyes to the floor. Maybe getting him back wasn't such a good idea. Izaya smirked, throwing her on to the bed. "Wah! Izaya-nii." The informant straddled her, their eyes meeting. "What are you doing?" There was a faint blush on her cheeks. Izaya moved closer. "Your punishment, for being a naughty sister." Kanra gasped for breath as her brother tickled her. "I-Izaya-nii. S-stop it." She tried to get away from his hands. "Ow. I-it hurts t-to breath." Izaya continued, as Kanra rolled onto her side. "Say you're sorry." His hands moved down to her stomach. "S-sorry Izaya-nii." Neither of them knew, what she was apologizing for.

Once Izaya left the bedroom. Namie stood up. "I don't want to know." Izaya laughed as she left. Kanra stayed in the bedroom, The informant wandered over to the game board. So many moves and unpredictable pieces. He moved them to their correct places. Izaya stared at the board. The image of Kanra and Shizuo running from him. The game pieces. Their backs to him. The next moves. Shizu-chan and Kanra leaving him. Izaya bit his lip, swiping his arm, across the board, the pieces went flying. He looked down at the empty board. Lighting a match, he dropped it onto the wood and watched his game burn.


	10. Chapter 10 - No longer a game

**Chapter 10 – No longer a game**

Izaya-nii? The soft voice behind him, came closer, carefully stepping over the game pieces. "Are you angry about earlier?" The informant was laughing, watching as the board turned to ash. Kanra didn't know what to do. "Sorry Izaya-nii, it was only a joke." She ran over quickly filling glasses of water and throwing them over the small fire. Kanra looked down at the remains of the broken board , that was now black. Grabbing the biggest piece, she lifted it from the table. Kanra watched as it crumbled, leaving nothing, but ash. "Izaya-nii?"

Kanra gasped as Izaya grabbed her arm, pulling her down so she fell into his lap. "If I was angry?" Izaya met her gaze, his eyes looked darker than usual, confusion, anger and something else. "What would you do to calm me? Possessiveness, that's what it was. She had been by Shizuo's side, when she had promised to stay by Izaya. She had broken their agreement. By trying to fix one mistake, she had caused another. Even in her new life, she was still messing up.

"I'm sorry Izaya-nii." Kanra leaned up and kissed him, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I forgot." Izaya didn't move, he continued to stare at the small girl, as she kissed him. Kanra shifted sitting up, straddling the informant. She deepened their kiss. "Forgive me?" Izaya smirked, his arms circling her body. He returned the kiss and she opened her mouth, giving him entrance. Their tongues entwined, Kanra leaning forward. Izaya broke the kiss, smirking at Kanra's flushed face and swollen lips. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Make me." Kanra shivered at his whispered words.

What do I do now? "Ah, I forgot Kanra-chan is a virgin." Izaya laughed, as she stared blankly. "Since you don't know what to do..." Izaya let go of her, running his hand down her stomach. "I'll teach you." Kanra gasped as his hand went lower, undoing the button on her trousers. "Look Kanra-chan is already happy." She blushed, lifting her hips, as Izaya rolled them down. "Wearing the pink lacy ones today? Was it for Shizu-chan?" Kanra glared at him. "Izaya-nii." She felt herself being lifted and the trousers fell to the floor. "Have you fallen for Shizu-chan?" Izaya was watching her, as he palmed her half hardness, through the cloth. Kanra blushed. Had she fallen for Shizuo? She enjoyed being with him. Did that mean she loved him? If what she felt for Izaya was love. Then what was it that she felt for the protective blond?

"I don't know. Stop touching. I feel weird." Izaya laughed. "That's arousal Kanra. It wouldn't matter if you did like Shizu-chan. He thinks you're a girl." Izaya ran his finger down the small bulge, smiling as Kanra, tried moving into the touch. "Do you think he'd act the same, if he knew you were a boy?" The informant's hand reached up, unclipping her bra, he pulled the straps down, letting it fall to the floor. "Do you think he could fall in love with the person we supposedly killed?" Izaya brushed his thumb over her eye. "You're crying Kanra. Are you sure you don't know?"

"Izaya-nii. Stop teasing me." She would think about Shizuo later. Kanra got up from Izaya, stripping off her panties and climbing back onto him. "I was only trying to fix our mistake, with Shizuo-san." Kanra, slipped her hand in Izaya's pocket, taking out his switchblade. "It's our fault Shizuo-san is broken." Kanra used the blade to cut Izaya v-neck, pulling the pieces of material away. "Kanra you could have just said you wanted it removed." He took the blade away from her, before she tried slicing his pants. Kanra undid the button as Izaya wrapped his fingers around her hardness. "Kanra-chan. This is what you call a hand job." Kanra groaned as his hand moved. The weird feeling was building up. Izaya moved faster, his thumb flicking the tip. "Izaya-nii. It feels weird." The informant smirked, his other hand tweaking one of Kanra's nipples. "Izaya-nii." Kanra gasped, as the heat built up, releasing over Izaya's hand. "That's what happens when you get too excited." Izaya licked his fingers, watching Kanra's flushed form, coming down from the high. "I'll let you off for now." Kanra let herself collapse against the informant.

Love,cut, love, cut, cut Shizuo Heiwajima, cut Izaya Orihara, cut, cut, cut. love,cut. Anri sighed, letting her eyes glow red. Saika slid out of her hand. Cut, love,cut, cut them. "Mother we found him." Saika smiled at her child standing in the doorway. Cut,love. "This way mother. We'll take you to Shizuo Heiwajma." Saika followed her child. Cut, love, cut.

Shizuo tried to ignore the people following him. He pushed down his rage, his annoyance, his feeling to send them flying across the city. He hated violence. He refused to use it. The damn strength he had been born with. He refused to see that scene again. "Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo Heiwajima. We want to love you." More people were crowding him, their eyes red. "Mother is here."

Shizuo looked around the circle, he had been trapped in. Every single person had red eyes. "Mother is here." The same was voiced by everyone. The debt collector watched as they stepped back making a gap in the circle. A familiar girl walked towards him, her eyes were red as well, a sword in her hand. Shizuo recognized her, the dark, hair and glasses,not to mention the blue uniform she was wearing. She was the girl standing next to Mikado Ryuugamine. He remembered the name easily. It haunted him. The boy he had killed. "You're Ryuugamine's friend?" The girl stared at him smiling, she raised her hand, the blade pointed at the blond. "Do you hate me? For what I did?" Shizuo smiled, cigarette in his mouth. Was this his judgment?

The girl moved forward, shizuo evaded her by instinct. Ignoring the spoken whispers of "Love,cut, love Shizuo Heiwajima." The blond dodged each of her attacks, not once fighting back. At last the girl opened her mouth. It wasn't the weird voice he had heard before and her eyes were no longer red. "Heiwajima-san. You killed Mikado-kun. I can't forgive you." Her eyes turned red again. Shizuo stood still as she aimed for his chest.


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken pieces

**Chapter 11 – Broken pieces**

"Die Shizuo Heiwajima." Hit them. You have the strength. Shizuo shook his head. No my temper kills people. Shizuo could see the blade coming towards him. He opened his eyes, when he didn't feel any pain. In front of him stood a familiar figure. What? Why would he save me? "Flea, what are you doing?" Izaya turned his head, his small switchblade, blocking Saika. "Not now Shizu-chan." Izaya pushed Saika back, clearing a space for them. Kanra was right, the blonde wouldn't use violence. Shizuo hadn't moved, You owe me for this. Izaya gripped his wrist dragging him away from Saika and her children.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya Orihara." It looks like Anri-chan has lost control. "Shizu-chan keep up." That should mean Masaomi-kun is up to something as well. "Izaya-nii. Shizuo-san." She really doesn't listen. "Kanra, I told you to stay at home." Kanra ignored him looking behind them. "Sonohara-san?" Ah. Mikado- kun never found out about the slasher. "Kanra. Later. Shizu-chan do something helpful." The blond finally moved, Izaya let go of his wrist. I preferred the old Shizu-chan.

Shizuo ran with Kanra in his arms. Izaya had stopped, speaking on his phone. Why had the flea saved him. They hated each other. "Shizuo-san. Why didn't you defend yourself?" Kanra was looking up at him, concern in her eyes. "Were you going to let her kill you?" Shizuo couldn't answer that. Kanra sighed. She didn't have a choice. "Shizuo-san. You didn't kill anyone." The blond didn't stop. "Kanra-chan. You weren't there." She smiled sadly. "Yes, I was. Shizuo-san can you put me down? I need to tell you something." This was probably why her brother had left them alone. "You can tell me while we run."

"This isn't my first time in Ikebukuro. The first time, I nearly died. The yellow scarves an blue squares, beat me to unconsciousness and left me to die in a burning warehouse. Shizuo-san, that hurts." The debt collector loosened his grip. He wanted to smash them to pieces. "Izaya-nii saved me." Where did she go from there? "We decided that I wasn't safe in Ikebukuro anymore."

"Then why did you come back?" Kanra wasn't making any sense. "Shizuo-san. I wasn't born as Kanra Orihara. I was there when you threw the vending machine. It's my fault you won't use violence." Kanra groaned, as she hit the ground. Shizuo didn't have to drop her. "Shizuo was frozen, looking down at her. He had a horrified expression on his face. "Who are you?" Kanra checked there was no one around. She spoke in her usual voice. "I'm sorry Shizuo-san. I'm Mikado Ryuugamine."

Izaya watched as Celty appeared using her shadows to stop Saika and her children. He had left the pair alone long enough. It was something Kanra had to do, to get the old Shizuo back. The informant easily caught up to them. Shizu-chan is back. Izaya smirked as he skipped between the signposts embedded in the ground. "I-Izaya-nii."

Kanra was sitting on the ground, her arms, hugging her knees. She was in the middle of signposts littering the street. "Izaya-nii." Izaya made his way through the center, crouching in front of her. "Kanra." She looked up shaking, tears streaming. "Izaya-nii. You were right. He hates me." Kanra had told him then. "Come on Kanra." Shizu-chan. I'm going to kill you.

"Izaya-nii. I'm sorry." Kanra pulled him closer. They were back home. Izaya had tried to settle her, she wouldn't stop crying. "Izaya-nii." Kanra wouldn't let go of him, not that he minded. "You love Shizu-chan, don't you?" Kanra pulled him further onto the bed. "I don't know. It hurts." Kanra smashed their lips together. "Make it stop, Izaya-nii." Izaya lifted his v-neck over his head. "Kanra. I'm not stopping this time."

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Both of them had stripped, Kanra nodded. "Do it with your mouth." Kanra crouched over him."Izaya-nii. It's embarrassing." Kanra looked at him with pleading eyes, her cheeks still wet. Izaya pulled her up into a kiss. "So innocent Kanra." The informant rolled them over, so he was on top of her. "Izaya-nii. Stay with me." She didn't want to stay with him because of their contract. Everything had disappeared. Shizuo would never speak to her again. She only had Izaya.

Do you see now Kanra? The only one to stay by your side is me. Izaya squeezed the lube onto his fingers, circling one around Kanra's entrance. "Izaya-nii. It's cold." Izaya smiled, pressing the finger in, he slipped another in carefully watching the teen underneath him. "Izaya-nii." Kanra pulled him closer, urging him to continue. She gasped as Izaya pressed against something and started preparing her. Kanra felt empty as the fingers were removed, her legs were lifted and Izaya sheathed himself inside. "Izaya." Kanra groaned as Izaya pushed inside her. Izaya connected their lips as he moved, hitting Kanra's prostrate. She gasped into the kiss, holding onto the informant as tight as she could.

Izaya kept a steady pace, as Kanra poured everything into the kiss. Her arms refusing to let go. It's okay Kanra if you only love me. I'm the only one you can rely on. Izaya broke the kiss, a thin line connecting them. "Ngh. Izaya." The informant flicked his finger, over the tip wiping the precum away."I-Izaya-nii. I'm coming." Izaya groaned as Kanra tightened around him, digging her nails into his back. Izaya released inside her and Kanra let her arms slide from him.

Izaya pulled out cleaning them both. Kanra was half asleep, exhausted. Sliding in next to her, he pulled the covers over them. "Goodnight Kanra." He kissed her forehead. Instantly Kanra's arms shot out, wrapping around the informant. "Don't leave me Izaya-nii." He didn't plan to, Kanra was his. Izaya wrapped his own arms around her, keeping them close.

Celty put her shadows away, looking around at all the unconscious bodies around her. How did she deal with this? Anri was in front of her, red eyes and holding the blade. "Anri-chan?" Celty quickly typed on her PDA. "Are you okay?" She didn't get an answer. Saika has taken over. Celty swung her scythe, Saika blocking. We shouldn't have let Anri leave. She wasn't ready. Celty, lifted her shadows from the ground, covering Saika. "Celty-san?" The Dullahan retracted her shadows, Anri stood shaking, her eyes their normal colour. "Celty-san." Anri fell forward, joining the rest on the ground.

Shizuo sat on the remains of his sofa, his head in his hands. At his feet lay a pile of finished cigarettes, He added the one he had just finished. Lighting another, he looked around his apartment. Everything was either smashed or upside down. The fridge was buried in the flimsy wall. Kanra feared him. She had seen her face as he finally lost his temper. He should have been relieved that the teen wasn't dead. What was he feeling? Disappointment, that Kanra wasn't a girl? Angry, that he had been used in one of Izaya's plans? Shizuo let the cigarette fall.


	12. Chapter 12 - Troublesome

**Chapter 12 – Troublesome**

"Ah Celty my honey. You're back." Shinra came rushing out to help her. Celty whacked him across the back of the head, carrying Anri to the sofa. "What's wrong with Anri-chan?" Celty showed him her PDA. "She lost control of Saika. Is she okay?" Shinra looked down at the unconscious girl. "I can check her over psychically, but mentally..." The Dullahan sighed, sitting at the end of the sofa. "We shouldn't have left her. She wasn't ready."

Izaya smiled, as he woke up. Kanra was wrapped around him refusing to let go. Idly he stroked her cheek. "Good morning Kanra." She opened her eyes, blushing as she looked at Izaya. "Morning. Don't you have work?" She reached up kissing him lightly. "Don't you?" Ah. Shizuo. "I'm not going in today." Izaya threw the covers back over them. "Then I'll stay with you." Kanra giggled. "Izaya-nii."

"It doesn't help that Anri-chan is lonely." Shinra stared down at her. "What if she had someone else to talk to." Celty scowled at him. "Ah Celty my honey. I meant someone closer to her age." There was someone who had recently come to Ikebukuro. "I know someone. I'll ask them." Celty, brushed Anri's hair back. Kanra should be able to help. She was normal enough, for Izaya's sister.

Namie sighed opening the door. She wondered if her employer was awake yet. "Ngh!." It sounded like it. "F-faster." Honestly, the secretary felt sorry for Kanra. Her brother was making out with random people. Didn't they share the same bed? "Ah! I-Izaya-nii." Namie froze. She was wrong it looked like none of the Orihara's were normal. "I don't want to know." The quicker she did her work, the quicker she could leave. Until then she had to put up with the sibling's noises through the wall.

I've accepted the fact, that I didn't kill anyone. Shizuo began clearing the room. He had been smoking the entire night. It wasn't Mikado Ryuugamine's fault. It was the flea's idea. Shizuo pulled the fridge from the wall. The surrounding plaster crumbled. But could he forgive him? Mikado. No it was Kanra now. She was fun to be around, she wasn't scared of him. Their friendship was important to him. But she had still lied. Shizuo sighed, taking out a cigarette. He should let Tom know he wouldn't be in today.

"Boss. Did you hear? The Slasher attacked last night." The leader of the yellow scarves sat back yawning. "So? What did you find out about the girl?" Kida was only interested in his revenge. "I thought you'd want to know. They attacked Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara." Really? Was the Slasher a friend of Mikado's? "Did they get killed?" The teen looked down. "No. Celty interfered. But we saw the girl." Kida motioned for him to continue. "Kanra Orihara showed up. We saw Izaya have a go at her and then he gave her to Shizuo." Kida smiled. I see. Izaya cares so much for his sister, he'll let Shizuo protect her.

"Kanra-chan. How long are you going to avoid Shizu-chan?" Kanra reached onto the floor, taking her phone out. "I don't know, Izaya-nii. I'm scared." Izaya pulled her back onto the bed, taking the phone out of her hand. "When did you give Celty your number?" He held the phone out of reach. "When she came to get me. She thought I was the online Kanra." Snatching the phone back, she flipped it open. "Hi Kanra-san. Can you come and see me? The address is below." Snapping the phone closed, she slid out of bed. "If you run into any trouble let me know. See you later Kanra."

"Boss. She's just left the apartment. She's on her own." Kida smiled. No Izaya and no Shizuo. Time to turn on the charm. Five minutes later, Kida accidentally bumped into her. He fell to the ground looking up at her. "Sorry my beautiful lady, it looks like I'm falling for you." Kanra smiled, ignoring the lame pick up line. Inside she was panicking. Why is he here? "Ah, you haven't run yet. Do you have a name?" Yes. One you hate. "Kanra Orihara. Sorry I'm in a hurry." I can't stay here. Kida gripped onto her hand. "We only just met. I'm the great Kida Masaomi." Kanra watched, as he did his usual bow. Izaya-nii. "Nice to meet you. I really have to get going." Kida moved in front of her, as she turned to leave. She forgot Kida was this persistent. "Well then, I will escort you, to wherever you are going." Kanra sighed.

"So, How are you finding Ikebukuro?" Kanra smiled as they walked. "I haven't seen much." Kida smiled back. She doesn't let much go. "Oh? Why's that?" I shouldn't be talking to him. "I'm mainly with Izaya-nii." She watched Kida, place a hand over his mouth in pretend shock. "Wait. You're Izaya's sister? What did you do to deserve such a fate." He turned to her smiling, it dropped when he saw her face. Kanra was glaring at him. "I'm sorry. We just met and I don't know much. But don't insult my brother." The leader of the yellow scarves stepped back. She's an Orihara, I shouldn't be surprised.

Kida frowned as she walked away. "Hey Kanra-chan wait. I'm sorry. Can't we be friends?" Kanra kept walking. Not anymore. That was the old me. "Where are you going anyway? You're not lost are you?" Ignore him and he'll go away. Kanra sighed. Who was she kidding that never worked. "I'm going to see Celty-san."

Kanra grit her teeth, finally releasing her breath. Kida was still standing next to her, talking about his great friend Mikado. Izaya-nii. "Sorry is Celty-san here?" The doctor smiled. "Celty there's a cross dressing Izaya at the door." He groaned, as Celty hit him. "Kanra-san. Thank you for coming." Kanra smiled. "You helped me when I first came here." She watched Celty's fingers move across the screen. "I have a favor to ask you."

Kanra followed Celty in closing the door in Kida's face. She stopped at the doorway. Anri was laying on the sofa. "This is Anri Sonohara." She had a bad feeling about why she was called here. "She's been through a lot lately." Don't ask me. Please. "And since you're new, I thought you might be able to help each other." No. No. "She's a bit younger than you. But would you be her friend?" Kanra smiled. "If Sonohara-san decides she wants to be." Celty showed her PDA. "Thank you Kanra-san."


	13. Chapter 13 - Turning point

Chapter 13 - Turning point

"Izaya-nii." The informant looked up as a panicked kanra ran in, closing the door behind her. "Izaya-nii." She jumped into his lap, burying her face in his chest. "Namie-san. Can you get me some fatty tuna?" The secretary glared at him. "Why do all your questions sound like orders?" Namie stood up anyway. "I heard you this morning by the way." She closed the door on her way out.

"What's wrong Kanra. Did you run into Shizu-chan?" Kanra shook her head. "I ran into Kida-kun." That was a little later than I expected. "What did he say?" What are you up to Masaomi-kun? "He wanted to be friends. He followed me all the way to Celty's." She lowered her head. "Celty asked me to be friends with Sonohara-san. What do I do? They might recognize me."

"Did Masaomi-kun know it was you? He was your best friend." Kanra sighed. "No, he even tried his chat up lines on me. I can't be friends with them again, Izaya-nii." First Aoba and now the other two. "Kanra. They aren't your friends anymore. Think about it. Both Masaomi-kun and Anri-chan hate me and Shizu-chan. Anri-chan tried to Kill him already." Kanra didn't want to hear about her old friends, but Izaya was right. "You think they'll hurt me." The informant cradled her. "I think they'll do whatever it takes to make me and Shizu-chan suffer. Especially Masaomi-kun."

Both of them heard the door open. "It looks like Namie-san is back." Kanra nodded trying to get off her brother. "She has a twisted love of her own. She doesn't care." She still tried to get away, relaxing onto his chest, when she realized he wasn't going to let her go. "You have guests, so stop what you're doing." Izaya sighed, letting Kanra go. She slid off of him hiding under the desk.

"Where's Kanra?" Namie dropped the bags on the kitchen side. "Who's our guests?" Izaya wasn't going to answer her. "The first is Aoba Kuronuma." Izaya let his eyes drop to his sister underneath the desk, she had started shaking. "And the second?" Namie sighed in annoyance. "He refuses to come in. Shizuo Heiwajima is waiting outside." Kanra had a more violent reaction to that one. Izaya could feel her nails bitting into his leg. "What does Aoba want?" Namie finished unwrapping the sushi. "He didn't say. He said he wanted to speak to Kanra." He ignored my warning. "I'll talk to him." Namie placed both plates in front of Izaya and went to open the door.

"Aoba Kuronuma. It seems my warning didn't get through to you." Izaya smiled coldly at the teen. "I came to speak to Kanra-sempai. Not you." Kanra please let go of my leg. "She's not here. I told you to stay away from her." Aoba laughed. "You didn't tell me, you threatened me. Does your sister know you went through her phone?" She does now. "What happens between us is none of your business. Aoba shall I tell you why you want to speak to Kanra?" Aoba glared at him. "You wanted another scapegoat for the blue squares. The first one was your brother, wasn't it? Kanra has nothing to do with the gangs." Izaya watched his pen roll of the edge of the table. He leaned over to pick it up. As he picked up the pen, he brushed his hand against Kanra's. He sighed with relief as she loosened her grip.

"You can't keep her away from the gangs Izaya. The yellow scarves are already watching her." Masaomi-kun. "By her being your sister, you've put her in more danger than I ever could." Aoba turned away. "Let her know I came. I won't text her, because you probably have her phone. "Goodbye Aoba." He looked down as the door slammed. "He's gone." Kanra was staring at him in confusion. "Kanra, if you don't hurry and eat, Ill eat it." She quickly crawled out from under the desk, snatching the plate from the desk. "Thank you Izaya-nii." Izaya finished his mouthful. "For what?" Kanra smiled. "Interfering and stopping me from doing something stupid." Kanra quickly finished hers, stepping towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kanra didn't turn around. "To speak to Shizuo-san. You fixed one problem. I have to fix the other."

They stood staring at each other, neither one moving. "...I'm sorry." Shizuo walked towards her. "I nearly killed you...again." Kanra moved, closing the gap between them. "It doesn't make a difference who you are. I didn't kill anyone. I'm relieved." Kanra nodded. "I forgive you, Shizuo-san." The blond smiled. "Can you come back to work tomorrow? Tom-san wasn't very happy, when we both didn't turn up." Say it. Shizuo resisted the urge to smoke. "I was hoping we could maybe be a little closer? Kanra stepped back. "It hurt. When you dropped me, Shizuo-san, you rejected me. I'm sorry. I'll work with you. But I can't be any closer." Shizuo reached for her, Kanra stepped further back. "I'm with Izaya-nii. I'm alive because of him. He's accepted me. Not once has he let me down." Shizuo tried to stop his temper, failing miserably. "Izaya-kun!"

Izaya heard the blond yell his name through the door. Shizu-chan is back. He made sure his knives were in his pockets, before he heard the door being ripped from the hinges. Namie was looking at him in fear. Silly woman. Shizuo only wanted him. "Flea!" Shizuo moved towards him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. We haven't done this in a while." Izaya felt Shizuo's hand wrap around his throat pinning him to the wall. "Do you love her?" Shizu-chan had fallen for his sister. "She's mine." The monster shook him. "That wasn't an answer." Izaya smirked. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? Did she reject you? Tell you we're sleeping together? Are you jealous Shizu-chan?" The grip loosened slightly, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "Of me or her?" The blush deepened. "Ne, Shizu-chan. There's a thin line between love and hate. All the chasing me around during high school and even now. Then you fall in love with someone that looks exactly like me." Izaya wrapped his arms behind the blond's neck, pulling them close. Shizuo froze during the kiss, letting go of Izaya's throat. "It's up to you, who that kiss was from." Izaya ducked underneath the frozen monster. "Fix the door before you leave."


	14. Chapter 14 - Mistakes

**Chapter 14 - Mistakes**

"Izaya-nii. Are you okay?" Kanra turned to her brother, as he walked past the broken door. "Kanra, I'll be out for a while." Izaya made it three steps before Shizuo came after him. "Izaaaaaayaaaaa!" Izaya smiled running past his sister. Shizuo ran out, his face red. He moved past Kanra, chasing after the informant. Kanra watched after them, when they were both out of sight,she made her way back into the apartment. "Namie-san, what happened?" The secretary was staring open mouthed. "I don't want to know. But Izaya just kissed Shizuo Heiwajima." Namie turned to her. "You're not jealous are you?" Kanra smiled. "It's fine. I love them both." She tried not to laugh at Namie's expression. "Good night Namie-san."

Kanra undressed, changing into the pajamas Izaya had left her. She slipped under the covers, taking out her phone and staring at the screen. He brother shouldn't be back for a while. Not now that he and Shizuo had started their chases again. Kanra typed her messages and pressed send. Placing her phone on the side, she leaned over the side of the bed, reaching underneath, for the only object she had managed to get past her brother.

Half an hour, it had taken Izaya to get away from the blond monster. The door was on its hinges and Namie had left. She must of got someone to put the door back. If she had left Kanra here, where anyone could walk in, he would do more that cut her pay. Izaya moved towards the bedroom door. His sister was still awake. He didn't open the door yet, placing his ear to it. He could hear the faint sound of typing on a keyboard. Kanra, what are you up to now? Izaya stepped back away from the door. "Kanra, I'm back." He heard a hurried click and the sound of a laptop hibernating. Izaya opened the door, smiling as Kanra sat up rubbing her eye. "Welcome back Izaya-nii." Izaya smiled as she yawned. "What time is it?" He took his jacket off. "Late, If Shizu-chan had chased me any longer, we would have had the Slasher to deal with." Kanra laid back down. "You mean Sonohara-san." Izaya undressed getting in the other side. "Yep, Anri-chan is the slasher, are you shocked?" Kanra closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter now."

"Are you asleep?" Kanra opened one eye. "You're keeping me awake. Izaya-nii." She felt herself be pulled into his chest. "Izaya-nii." Izaya smirked, tightening his grip. "Kanra, be careful not to slip up, when you see Masaomi-kun. Our plan won't work twice." Kanra met his gaze. "I know, Izaya-nii." She turned over, away from Izaya and closed her eyes.

"Kanra-chan. You look as Izayarish as usual." Kanra laughed as she moved down the steps towards the blond teen. "Izayarish. Really Kida-kun. You couldn't come up with anything better?" Kida held up his hands. "Sorry, sorry. But if I called you ero or cute, while you look exactly like your brother..." Kanra smiled. "It's okay, I get it." Kida wrapped his arm around her. "Then lets go, pick up chicks." Kanra deadpanned. "Or we can do whatever you want." Kida grinned, his arms behind his head. "I promised Celty-san, I would be friends with Anri Sonohara." Don't get caught up. "This is great. Anri-chan is one of my friends. Lets go."

"Hello Celty-san." Kanra followed the Dullahan into the room. "Anri-chan is awake." Kanra nodded at the message. "This is Kida-kun. He's one of Sonohara's friends." Anri was sitting on the sofa. She looked up smiling at Kida, completely ignoring Kanra. This is going well. Celty typed on her PDA, showing it to Anri. "This is Kanra Orihara. She's new to Ikebukuro, I was hoping you two could become friends." Anri studied the girl next to Kida. She looked like Izaya's twin. Wait wasn't she with Izaya and Shizuo? "Pleased to meet you Orihara-san." Kanra shivered. "Please call me Kanra. Orihara causes a lot of trouble." Anri smiled. Maybe she was different from Izaya. "The you have to call me Anri." Kanra smiled.

"So, What are you to Izaya-san? All three of them were sitting down, eating ice-cream. "I'm his twin sister." Kida winced. "Ouch." Kanra laughed. "You should try getting a job, when your name is Orihara. I would have had better luck getting into college." Kida smiled. "You don't look twenty three." Anri nudged him. "Is that one of your chat up lines?" Kanra laughed. Don't get caught up. "I'm shocked." Kida put his arms around both of them. "You already think that badly of me?" It was nice, if only they could be like it was in the past. _Be careful not to slip up. _"Where do you work ? Kanra-san." Kida wanted to know as well. "I work with Shizuo Heiwajima." She laughed at their open mouths. "Wait. You're Izaya's sister." Kida threw both arms around her. "You're amazing you can hang around the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro."

"Celty-san, we're back. The Dullahan looked up from her computer. Anri was smiling. "Did you have a good time?" Kanra looked up from the PDA. Anri smiled."Kanra-san. Do you think we could see each other again?" Don't get caught up. "How about after school? You can come and meet us." Kida had his arms around both of them again. "Once I finish work, with Shizuo-san." Kanra lifted Kida's arm away from her."Thank you Kanra-san. I'll see you next time then." Kanra smiled turning to leave. "I'll see you Anri-san, Celty-san."

"Kida-kun. I thought you were staying with Anri-san?" Kida walked beside her, with his hands behind his head. "Anri-chan is safe, I can't let a girl walk home by herself now, can I?" Kanra smiled. "And back to your earlier comment, where I look like Izaya?" Kida bit his lip. "Hmm. Still a girl." _Don't slip up. _"Your chat up lines need work and I'm a woman, not a girl." Kida grinned. "So you say, but I'm taller than you. I could take care of you my lovely lady." Kanra laughed. Typical Kida. "Square root of 3." Kida froze. _Don't slip up. _


	15. Chapter 15 - Consequences

**Chapter 15 - Consequences**

_Don't slip up. _Damn it. Maybe he didn't notice. Kanra kept walking, keeping her usual smile. Kida wasn't next to her. He noticed. Kanra turned around. "Kida-kun?" The blond stood frozen. "Kida-kun?" He finally looked up, Kanra flinched backwards. She had never seen him with that expression, when they were friends. But then again, Kida was the leader of the yellow scarves.

"Why?" Kanra groaned as she hit the ground. What? "Why do you know that?" Kida wrapped his hands around her throat. "Answer me!" Kanra gasped for breath. "Mikado is the only one that says that. Why do you know it?" Kida, squeezed harder shaking her. "K-Ki...da." Kanra struggled for breath, her fingers weakly clawing at him, black spots filling her vision.

"_...So are there more of these... people you can't mess with? Kida closed his eyes. "Yeah, well you live in Ikebukuro now. The sooner you know, the better." Kida grinned. "First of all there's me!" Mikado sighed. "Square root of 3 points." Kida sweat dropped. "Square root? What do you mean square root? If you're gonna blast me, at least go for an easy joke like negative points or something!" _

Mikado. Kida let his tears drip onto the unconscious girl, underneath him. So Kanra was involved, with what happened. Her innocence was an act. The bitch was as twisted as her brother. Kida no longer felt guilty about using her to make Shizuo and Izaya suffer. Kida let his grip go. What do I do with you now? Kida turned around, when he heard the footsteps coming towards him. "Kida-sempai, would you mind stepping away from Kanra-sempai?"

Izaya smirked, as he saw Namie's shocked expression. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo stepped past her. "Shizu-chan. You're getting bold, coming into my apartment." Shizuo glared at him. "Flea. Where's Kanra? She sent a message last night, that she wouldn't be at work." Izaya waited until Namie closed the door. Ne, Namie-san was it that surprising you had to leave? "Celty asked her to be friends with Anri-chan. She's probably with them." Shizuo pulled out a cigarette. "Go outside if you want to smoke."

"What are you doing?" Shizuo dropped down on the sofa. "What does it look like Flea? I'm waiting for Kanra." Izaya went back to his computer. "Why are you doing this?" Izaya looked up at him. "Doing what, Shizu-chan? I've done a lot of things." So much for a straight answer. "Mikado, Kanra. What is she to you?" Izaya smirked. "What are you worried about, Shizu-chan? Last time you couldn't make up your mind who you liked. Did you decide in the end who that kiss was from?" The Flea was enjoying this. "It was from you." Izaya looked up in surprise. "Do you plan on hurting her?"

Izaya made his way to the sofa. "What I do with Kanra is my concern. Shizu-chan, you're asking the same questions." Lets see your limit. Izaya threw himself onto Shizuo's lap. "What are you doing?" Izaya laughed. "What's wrong Shizu-chan. I thought you liked me?" A dark blush, formed on the blond's face. "Get off me Flea." Instead Izaya gripped his chin, joining their lips. "Who do you love more, Shizu-chan? Me or Kanra?" Izaya straddled him. "Since you're here, I'll give you some information." He reached up taking off the monster's sun glasses. "Do you know how cute Kanra is, when she's in bed? Her flushed face, when you kiss her. Her small cries." Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan. You're hard." Shizuo growled, throwing Izaya down underneath him. "Shut it flea."

If someone had told them, they would be making out on Izaya's sofa a month ago. Izaya would have laughed and Shizuo would have lost his temper and knocked them halfway across the city. But things had changed between them. Neither one could deny it. Kanra was fragile, they had to be gentle. With each other, they could get as rough as they wanted. Shizuo pressed down on the informant. "Looks like you're the same, Flea." Izaya smirked. "What's so funny?" What was he up to now? "You, Shizu-chan. Thinking you're a top." Before Shizuo could say anything, Izaya rolled them both off the sofa, The blond landed on the floor, Izaya pinning him down. "That's better. Don't get scared now, Shizu-chan." Izaya pushed his knee, between Shizuo's legs. The blond groaned, trying to push the informant away from him. This was not how it went in his head. Shizuo flushed as Izaya pulled his trousers and boxers off.

Izaya undid the ex bartender's shirt, his fingers tracing the scars. Most of them were from Izaya's blade. Izaya had a few of his own, where he had been caught by trash cans, or the occasional vending machine. "Izaya-kun. What the hell are you doing?" Oh yeah. Izaya took the tube of lube from his pocket, he didn't want to hurt Kanra, so he had brought quite a lot. Rubbing some over his fingers, he pushed the first one in, watching the blond flinch. "You can take this Shizu-chan. With Kanra, I have to be gentle, You have to kiss her, to make sure she's distracted." Izaya slid another finger in. "She needs a lot of foreplay, before you can even think of going further." Shizuo grit his teeth, Izaya brushed something inside him and he shivered, his arousal becoming painful. "Which bit are you enjoying more Shizu-chan? My fingers or my words?" Izaya laughed, as he started scissoring his fingers. "Then when you finally, slide inside her, it's unbelievably tight and hot." Shizuo closed his eyes, between Izaya and the image in his head, he was ready to cum. The blond clenched his fists,as the informant finally pushed his slicked length, inside. "She cries every time. Small tears running down her cheeks, while she cries out for more." Izaya thrust into him, reaching up to kiss the monster. His monster. "But Shizu-chan. That is something you will never see."

"Flea. Shut up." Shizuo moved his hips. Damn Izaya. What did he know about Kanra? Apart from the fact, she was hopelessly in love with the informant. "Kanra is mine Shizu-chan." Izaya thrust into him at a brutal pace. Shizuo hoped he was telling the truth, when Izaya said he was gentle with Kanra. He didn't think she'd be able to handle this. "Shizu-chan, pay attention or are you thinking about her?" Izaya hit that spot and Shizuo gasped, reaching for his own member. "Why don't you try crying out my name?" Shizuo refused. "Then I'll make you scream it. Ready Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stayed where he was, laying on the floor. Both his ass and throat hurt. "Here you go, Shizu-chan." Izaya dropped a wet cloth onto his stomach. "Clean up, before Kanra gets back." The blond glared at him. He wouldn't let the damn Flea know he couldn't move. "Shouldn't she be back already? It's been hours." Damn his voice. "What's wrong flea, I thought you knew everything she did?" Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan, are you ready for another round?" Shizuo shut up and looked away. Izaya checked his phone. No messages or missed calls.


	16. Chapter 16 - Fear

**Chapter 16 – Fear**

Izaya checked his phone again, nothing. Damn it. Shizuo, now dressed and in slightly less pain, looked over at him from the sofa. "Mine's going to voice mail." Izaya slammed his phone down. So was his. "You fell in love with her." Shizuo wouldn't have believed it. Then again the two of them had just had sex and they had been enemies for years. "What are you doing?" Izaya glanced over at him. "Texting Celty."

_Kanra and Masaomi dropped Anri off hours ago. _Shizuo watched Izaya grit his teeth. "What did Celty say?" Izaya sat down and started spinning in his chair. "She left with Masaomi-kun, hours ago." Damn it. He didn't think Kida would do anything yet. Unless Kanra slipped up. "Is that bad?" Izaya stopped spinning. "Maybe. How's your memory, Shizu-chan?"

"So the Slasher was Mikado's friend and she wants to kill me and you?" Izaya nodded. "Kida is the head of yellow scarves, Mikado's friend and he wants to kill us as well?" Izaya checked his phone again. "Almost. They want to make sure we suffer first, by using the closest person to us." Shizuo snapped his unlit cigarette. "But Kanra's..." Still nothing. "No one but us, knows that." The blond stood up, nicotine staining his hand. "You think Kida will hurt her."

Shizuo watched Izaya pace. One minute he was looking at his phone, the next he was typing like crazy on his computer. "Now what are you doing?" The informant disappeared. "Oi, Flea!" Izaya came back out of the bedroom holding a silver laptop. Shizuo turned his attention to his phone. "Celty just found Kida unconscious. She's taking him back to Shinra." Izaya loaded up the laptop, typing in the same password, he had seen Mikado use. Now then Kanra, What are you up to? Izaya brought up the browser history, clicking the last link, she had used. The familiar black screen, with the Dollars logo.

_It hurt to breath. She was suffocating. She wasn't dressed like this last time. It was hot and hard to see. She was laying down on her side, unable to move. The flames were getting closer, the smoke clogging in her throat. It hurt to breath. Kanra opened her eyes as the fire was centimeters away. Izaya-nii. This time he wasn't here to save her, she was making the same mistakes as before. It hurt to breath. _

"Kanra-sempai, you're awake?" Kanra felt like her throat had been crushed. It hurt to breath. She thought the nightmares had stopped. Kida had re-awakened them. Once her friend, but still the leader of the yellow scarves. Kanra finally opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She opened her mouth and screamed.

Izaya looked up as he heard a growl from the sofa. "I'm going looking for her." Shizuo hated doing nothing. Izaya had his ways and Shizuo had his. "Don't kill anyone, Shizu-chan." Shizuo glared at him, lighting a cigarette as he left.

"Kanra-sempai. You're safe." Aoba stepped back, as Kanra huddled into a ball, screaming. "Kanra-sempai, It's Aoba." She ignored him, her eyes looking around the warehouse. "I-zay-a-nii." _She could see the flames getting closer. She was going to die. This time for real. Izaya-nii. _No one had reported to Kida or Aoba, what they had done to Mikado, so the leaders didn't know. The leader of the blue squares, stood in front of Kanra, in the middle of a warehouse, wondering what was wrong. Kanra moved her hands to her throat, before collapsing in front of him.

They weren't far from where Aoba had knocked Kida out, with the help of the blue squares. Shizuo had followed Celty's directions, to where she had found the blond teen. The debt collector wandered around the area, he was passing the old warehouses, when he heard the scream. He knew that voice anywhere. Shizuo took out his phone, realizing he didn't have the Flea's number. He could text Celty and ask her to contact Izaya. Shizuo sighed. Too much work. He ripped the wooden door from it's hinges. There were five people in front of him, four of them wore blue, the other one, huddled on the floor was Kanra.

Shizuo threw the door at the closest two, knocking them flat. Aoba stayed where he was, as the other two ran. This kid is nearly as creepy as the flea. "Move." Kanra hadn't moved, was she still conscious? "I didn't do anything to her. She was like that when I found her." Shizuo ignored him. He had a feeling Izaya would deal with the kid. "Hey, where are you taking her?" The blond gently lifted his unconscious friend. "Hey, give Kanra-sempai back."

He didn't take her back to Izaya's. The flea had put too many thoughts in his head. Kanra needed rest and he didn't think Izaya would give her that. Carrying her in one arm, Shizuo unlocked the door, making his way to the bedroom. He lowered her onto the bed and tried to back away. Kanra had wrapped her hand around his shirt, refusing to let go. _But Shizu-chan. That is something you will never see. _He already knew that, Kanra had told him so. She loved Izaya. Slowly he sat on the bed next to her, she still hadn't let go. His bed was small, so they were close together, Kanra was practically leaning on his chest. It should be okay like this, right? Shizuo lowered his arms around her, closing his eyes.

Izaya-nii? Kanra opened her eyes, expecting to see her brother, or a burning warehouse. Instead she looked up into the sleeping face of Shizuo. Was she in Shizuo's apartment? Why was she here? Kanra glanced down at her clenched fist, blushing crimson. It was her fault, she was next to Shizuo. But he hadn't minded, right? Slowly Kanra, inched her way closer, the blond pulled her up onto his chest, before his arms circled her. Slowly she smiled, closing her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17- Triangle

**Chapter 17 – Triangle**

Izaya closed his computer down. He loved humans, he loved their minds, they could create such useful things like CCTV. Izaya had finally found out what had happened to Kanra. He had watched Kida and Kanra walking together. He had seen the exact moment where Kida had frozen. Izaya's fingers clenched as Kida knocked her to the ground. He couldn't hear anything, Izaya had seen kanra struggle for breath.

The moment Kanra stopped moving, was when Izaya decided to make Kida suffer. Another one he wanted to payback was the leader of the blue squares. Izaya had warned him twice and Aoba had failed to listen. He watched as the young leader and his gang, surrounded Kida, knocking him out cold. Kanra was picked up and carried away.

Izaya fast forwarded to when Shizuo walked past, Kanra cradled to his chest. Kanra was with Shizuo. She was safe, for now. Izaya picked up his phone, dialing a number, he hadn't used in a while. "Hello, Saki-chan." The voice on the other end giggled. "Izaya-san, what can I do for you?" Izaya smirked, maybe he should call Ran-kun as well.

Kanra blushed as she opened her eyes, Her cheek was against Shizuo's chest. She closed her eyes, should she stay where she was or try and leave? Her choice was made for her, as the blond tightened his grip. "Please, stay." It was okay, Izaya probably already knew where she was.

"Does Izaya-nii, know where I am?" Kanra moved her hands, placing them on Shizuo's chest. "No. I didn't have his number." They both knew Shizuo wouldn't have called the informant if he did. "What's happening between you two?" She knew that they had kissed from Namie. "It's complicated." What did that mean? Kanra sighed. "I'm in love with Izaya, Shizuo-san." Kanra lifted her head. "But I can't leave you alone." Shizuo smiled, he still had a chance.

"We had sex." Kanra blinked. "When?" Shizuo was silent. "How did you end up screaming in a warehouse?" Kanra smiled. Izaya and Shizuo had slept together, while she was with Kida and Aoba. "I slipped up, Kida strangled me. I don't know how I ended up in the warehouse."

"Kanra, I'm falling in love with you." Shizuo started playing with her hair. "I know you feel the same." Shizuo kissed her forehead, his fingers lifting her chin. Kanra moved closer, their lips joining. The first kiss was short and soft, the second Kanra let Shizuo roll her underneath him, their kiss longer. Shizuo curled his tongue around Kanra's, his fingers trailing to the hem of her top. "Kanra." Shizuo lifted the top over her head. "Shizuo-san."

Izaya skipped up the steps, using his skills to open the door, to Shizuo's apartment. Quietly he shut it behind him. Shizuo and Kanra weren't in the living room. What he assumed was the bedroom door was open. "Shizuo-san." Izaya blinked, leaning back against the door frame. "Kanra." Izaya listened to their lust filled cries.

Kanra gasped, as Shizuo ran his hand along her thigh, kissing along her collarbone. "Shizuo-san, stop messing about." She threw her head back, as Shizuo slowly entered her, finally deciding he had done enough, so it wouldn't hurt. Kanra wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Shizuo hit something inside her, that made her jolt, her eyes flicking open. "I-Izaya-nii!"

Shizuo felt his heart lurch in disappointment. He had held onto the slim chance that Kanra loved him. And she had called out her brother's name. Why couldn't it be his name? Shizuo loosened his grip on her hips, trying to calm his rising temper. Why did Izaya mess with everything? Shizuo kept his pace, Why couldn't Kanra be his? What would have happened if he had saved her, instead of Izaya? Could he have protected her? Shizuo bit his lip, groaning as Kanra clenched around him, crying out, as she released. The blond followed, half collapsing against her, before pulling out. No he wouldn't have been able to keep her safe. He couldn't hide her like Izaya.

Shizuo climbed of the bed and into the joining bathroom. He came back to the bed, gently cleaning Kanra. "Did I hurt you?" Kanra smiled, shaking her head. "No, Shizuo-san. You didn't hurt me." Shizuo pulled her knees apart. "I love you Kanra." Shizuo didn't wait for a response. He already had his answer. "Do you want the bath first?"

Kanra waited until after Shizuo had closed the bathroom door. She and Shizuo had slept together. He loved her. He loved Izaya. She loved him and Izaya. What about Izaya? Did he love them or were they caught in one of his games? "Izaya-nii?" She was sure she had seen him. She called his name a little louder.

Izaya poked his head, back around the door frame. So Kanra had seen him. "What are you doing here?" She blushed, quickly reaching for her clothes. "Masaomi-kun strangled you. Did you tell Shizu-chan?" Izaya was trying to resist the urge to tease the blond. Kanra's current appearance wasn't helping. "Did you realize you called my name out, instead of Shizu-chan's?" Kanra glared at him. "You surprised me, just standing in the doorway." Kanra and Shizu-chan, had surprised him as well, well his lower half anyway. "How do you think Shizu-chan would feel, if he walked in on us?"

Kanra finished dressing, jumping of the bed. "I already hurt him. That was your fault." Izaya laughed. "So, who do you think was better? Me or him?" She sighed, trying to get past him. "I could ask you the same thing." Oh? Shizu-chan had told her? "Nothing is free Kanra." Izaya gripped her chin, pulling down her top, so he could see her neck. "It's going to bruise."

"You know what happened." Kanra tried lowering her head. "I saw it. Don't worry, everything is sorted. "What did you do to Kida-kun?" Izaya smirked, his fingers stroking along her throat. "A little punishment for hurting what's mine." Izaya let his hand drop. "Let's go, before Shizu-chan finishes his bath." Kanra looked back staring at the door, before she was pulled away by Izaya.


	18. Chapter 18 - Suffering

**Chapter 18 - Suffering**

Kida, groaned opening his eyesm his hand going to his head. "Masaomi-kun. You're finally awake." Shinra and Celty stood in front of him. "Do you remember what happened?" Kida read from Celty's PDA. He had screwed up his plan. Get Kanra's trust, take her away from Shizuo and Izaya. Why did she have to say something Mikado used to. Kida had lost it, he had wrapped his hands around her throat. Would he have killed her, If Aoba hadn't knocked him out? "Blue squares." Celty nodded.

"Anri-chan." After Celty and Shinra had left, Anri had entered the room. "I'm sorry Anri-chan. Kanra-chan, probably won't see us again." Anri sighed, moving closer to the blond. "What did you do Kida-kun?" Kida looked down, avoiding her gaze. "She said something Mikado used to. I thought she had something to do with his death. She's Izaya's sister." Anri said nothing. "I tried to kill her. I had my hands around her throat and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry Anri-chan." Again Anri said nothing, turning and walking out of the room. Kida lowered his head. He had lost Anri as well.

Saki smiled running into the Blue squares leader. "Aoba Kuronuma." The teen glanced up at his name. "Kida-sempai's girlfriend. What do you want." The girl pouted. "It's Saki Mikajima. I just wanted to talk." Aoba stared at her. "Why?" Saki smiled. "Because Masaomi asked me to."

"Saki?" Kida walked into their apartment. "Saki? Sorry, I was with Shinra. Saki?" The blond sighed she wasn't there. Taking out his phone he dialed her number. "Masaomi." Saki was her usual cheerful self. "Where are you?" He could hear giggling on the other end. "I'm with Aoba." Kida paled. "Why are you with him? He's the leader of the Blue squares." After everything that happened in the past. "Because Izaya-san said so." The blond felt like throwing up. "I'll see you later Masaomi." He let the phone drop, falling to his knees. Why? Saki was with Aoba. Was this Izaya's punishment for hurting his sister? Why use Saki again. Kida pulled back his fist, repeatedly punching the ground. "Damn it."

Shizuo put the milk back in the fridge, going back to his bedroom. The bed was empty, Kanra was long gone. She had just left, without a single word. He had thought she cared about him. At least a little. Forget it. He could deal with it tomorrow, when they saw each other at work. Shizuo lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Twenty minutes passed, before Shizuo opened his eyes, sat up and lit a cigarette. He wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Izaya stopped spinning his chair. He needed to have a talk with Kanra, about the laptop and her involvement in Dollars. As soon as they had gotten home, she had gone to the bathroom. Izaya knew both Kida and Aoba had opened up her scars. Through the door he could hear her tossing and turning. He hated to admit it, but she would have been better staying with Shizuo. After all he was the gentle one, sighing Izaya left his desk.

"They did what?" Aoba winced as Saki finished. "Izaya-san, wants Kanra-san, kept away from any warehouses or fire." The leader of the Blue squares lowered his head, no wonder she had screamed. If he had known, he would have taken her somewhere else. He had lost a chance to speak with Kanra-sempai. He doubted Izaya would let him near her a third time. He smiled at the girl opposite him. "What else did he tell you." Saki was practically brainwashed, she might be useful. If she didn't affect Izaya, then at least Kida-sempai.

Izaya stood against the door frame watching the sleeping teen. She rolled over, mumbled something in her sleep and then turned over again. He caught the words help. She was dreaming of that night again. Izaya moved closer, as she called his name out in her sleep. Did she only care about him, because he saved her? He had reached the edge of the bed, before she sat up, opening her eyes and stared directly at him.

"Izaya-nii." Kanra had her knees to her chest. Izaya didn't move. "Are you mad at me?" This again? "For what?" Kanra lowered her head. "I slept with Shizuo-san." Izaya moved closer. "Not about that." Kanra moved over, so Izaya could lay down. "Then what?" Izaya waited for her to figure it out. "You know about my laptop." She couldn't look at him. "I just needed to check, to see if everything was okay. The Dollars don't have a leader anymore." Kanra stopped talking.

"You're obsessed with the Dollars Kanra. That website is the one thing you think will lead you to the extraordinary." Izaya had a feeling it would happen. When he had first met Mikado, he was quiet and acted normal. But when he came in contact with Celty, Izaya or Shizuo, his eyes would light up, like a child at christmas. Mikado had hated being normal. Part of it was his fault. He had told the teen, he needed to evolve. And Mikado had tried to. Even now in his new life. "If you can't step away, then everything was pointless." Kanra listened to Izaya's words. She knew that. She already knew everything Izaya said. "How can it be normal, If I love you and Shizuo-san?" She looked up into his eyes. "How do you feel about us Izaya-nii? Both me and Shizuo love you. I love Shizuo-san. What about you?" She knew she was pushing it. "How do you feel about me and him? You've slept with both of us, Tell me this isn't one of your games." Izaya was silent. "Izaya-nii?" The informant, stroked her cheek, kissing her lightly. "Try to get some sleep Kanra." She watched as he got off the bed and walked out of the room. "Izaya-nii? Izaya-nii!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Out with the old

**Chapter 19 – Out with the old**

Kanra decided it was enough. After Izaya had left the room, she had cried herself to sleep, did that mean Izaya didn't care about them? It didn't help with the nightmares coming back. The other side of the bed was empty, Izaya was already up. Kanra sighed, before climbing out of the bed, and going to the bathroom. After she showered, she stood in front of the mirror. She looked horrible, she had the same expression as when she was Mikado.

Kanra slapped herself with both hands, wake up. She wasn't Mikado, meek and in need of protection. She was Kanra Orihara, twin sister of Izaya, the informant of Ikebukuro. It was time she acted like it. She needed to change. She needed to evolve. She couldn't be weak anymore. Kanra dressed in her underwear, splashed water across her face, brushed her teeth and then applied her makeup. So far so good, she put her new contact lenses in and left the room.

She grabbed a long polo neck jumper, that covered her neck and rear, reluctantly she picked one of the knee high skirts Izaya had brought, sliding it on. Next she raided the bottom of the closet digging out a pair of heels, that matched the outfit. Kanra grabbed her bag, before going back into the bathroom. She smiled as she twirled in the mirror. Can't see the adams apple, the top covers the butt and there was no danger of the skirt flicking up. Perfect.

Kanra left the room, her brother was working on his computer, Namie was doing some filing. "Good morning, Namie-san, Izaya-nii."Namie smiled at her, Izaya gave her a weird look. "I thought you wouldn't wear a skirt? And heels?" Kanra smiled. "I'm a girl aren't I, besides I'm seeing Shizuo-san today." Namie glanced between the two of them. What happened? Kanra walked around to her brother and kissed him on the cheek. A normal sister kiss. "Have a good day you two." Kanra smiled, picked up her jacket and strode out of the apartment.

"What was that?" Namie watched as Kanra left, she was a completely different person. Izaya was looking at the door as well. "No idea." She was acting differently than usual and she had only given him a light kiss, that wasn't even on the lips. Was she angry at him? "Maybe she's in love. She did say she was meeting Shizuo today." Izaya stared at his computer screen.

Kanra waved excitedly to the tall blond, when she saw him. "Shizuo-san!" She reached the blond, crouching slightly. "I didn't think it would be this hard to walk in heels." Shizuo smiled. "Did you fall over?" Kanra shook her head. "Then you're walking fine." Kanra smiled. "Thanks. How do I look?" Shizuo ran his eyes over her. She was acting different. "You look great. Why the change?" Was this to do with what happened between them.

Kanra sighed. "I needed to change. I was practically living my old life." Shizuo lit up a cigarette. "I love you, Shizuo-san. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Izaya-nii was there. He was watching us." Shizuo covered his smile with his hand holding the cigarette. She had only said Izaya's name, because she had seen him. She had wanted to stay. "I hope you can forgive me for leaving." Kanra held her hands together, her fingers fidgeting. "I spoke to Izaya-nii. I told him I love you and that we both love him. I wanted to know his feelings." Shizuo's heart beat a little faster. "What did he say?" Kanra sighed. "Nothing, he didn't answer me. I've decided until he gives me an answer, I'll go back to just being his twin sister." Shizuo smiled sadly, his arm around the teen. "Don't cry, Kanra." Kanra laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides my makeup isn't waterproof." She was getting stronger, or she was becoming a better actor.

"How many clients do we have today?" Kanra waited for Shizuo to finish his cigarette, before they started walking. "Three. It's going to be a short day." Kanra nodded. "Do you want to go to the bakery afterwards?" Shizuo smiled, his face like a child's. He started walking ahead. "Wait up Shizuo-san. Why are you walking so fast?" Shizuo stopped, remembering that Kanra was wearing heels. "The quicker I knock three people across Ikebukuro, the quicker we can have cake together." Shizuo picked her up with ease. "And heels will only slow you down." Kanra smiled as Shizuo walked quickly, carrying her. The heels were a good idea.

Three people later and they were on their way to the bakery. Shizuo finally let Kanra down, making sure her skirt wasn't up and pushed open the door. The old lady behind the counter smiled at them. "Shizuo-chan, it's a bit early isn't it?" Shizuo smiled. "I finished earlier than usual." The old lady smiled. "I see and who is this lovely young lady?" Kanra was busy looking at the cakes. "This is Kanra Orihara, my new work partner." He looked down at her, she smiled up at him. "And my girlfriend." Both Kanra and Shizuo blushed. "How sweet. What would you like today?" Kanra couldn't decide, they all looked good. "Two strawberry cake slices and milk, if you have it?" Kanra was happy she didn't have to choose. Shizuo paid and they both made their way to the corner table.

"Do you come here often?" Kanra noticed how the woman wasn't scared of him. The blond nodded. "This is the one place, I haven't used any violence and their cakes are the best." Kanra was happy, Shizuo was like his old self, but different, more open and gentler. A younger waitress, placed the plates in front of them, as well as two glasses of milk.

"Is that what we are now?" Shizuo finished his mouthful of cake. "What do you mean?" Kanra finished hers pushing the plate away. "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Her face was red as she blushed. Shizuo remembered what he had said earlier and turned red as well. "I'd like to. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean we love each other and we've slept together." Shizuo sighed. "I need a cigarette." Kanra smiled. "It's fine. I'd like that as well. Shizuo Heiwajima is my boyfriend." Shizuo finished his cake and drained his glass. He was so happy. "Kanra Orihara is my girlfriend."

She didn't stop there. She let Shizuo walk her half way, before they stopped. Even wearing her heels, she still had to tip toe. "See you tomorrow, Shizuo-san." Shizuo kissed her and stepped back. "Don't do anything dangerous, Kanra." Kanra smiled, waving at him, as she walked, not back at the apartment, but to the school. She had her old friends to see.

Anri was shocked as she and Kida walked to the school gates. She quickly glanced at the blond. Kida had a shocked expression on his face. Another shocked student was Aoba, who had just left the building and saw the three friends standing together. "Hi, Anri-san. I thought I'd come and see you." Anri smiled, slightly shocked that Kanra would be here, after what Kida had done. The blond was silent. "Kida-kun. You tried to kill me." Before Kida could mumble out his apology, Kanra slapped him across the face hard, Kida stumbled backwards. "I thought I should tell you. Before I came to Ikebukuro, I was talking to someone online. Their name was Tanaka Taro, Kida what you heard me say, is something that person would write occasionally in the chat room." Both Anri and Kida were looking at her. "We never met, so I didn't find out who it was. I was hoping to meet them when I first got here. I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you."

Kida felt like an idiot. He had gotten it wrong. Kanra was different to Izaya. She had just been in contact with Mikado, without knowing it. "Kanra-chan. I'm sorry. I thought you helped in Mikado's death. Can you forgive me?" Kanra laughed at Kida's puppy dog face. "I forgave you after the slap." Kida smiled, going back to his usual flirtatious self. "Well then where do you two lovely ladies want to go?" Kanra noticed Aoba, next to him was a girl with short brown hair. Kida turned around, to see what she was staring at, his smile dropping. "Aoba-kun. Saki." Wasn't Saki Kida's girlfriend. "Kanra-sempai. What a surprise. Have you met Saki-sempai?" Kanra glanced at Kida's girlfriend. "No. I was actually hoping to speak to you." Aoba smiled. Kanra slapped him too. The Blue squares leader looked briefly shocked. Kida laughed, he knew how much Kanra's slap hurt.

"If you want to talk to me, don't bother Izaya-nii. Don't come looking for me. A normal text or call will be fine. I still have the same phone." She quickly gave him her new number. "I wanted to say this as well. For you two to be the leaders of the Blue squares and Yellow scarves, you're both stupid." Aoba and Kida stared at her in shock. "You're all trying to pin the blame on Izaya-nii and Shizuo-san for Mikado's death. While you were away, did you know both your gangs picked on Mikado? That they beat him?" Aoba knew all of this, but Kida didn't he felt sick with every word Kanra said. "Before Mikado died, he was beaten unconscious and left in a burning warehouse. Izaya-nii saved him. If anything Mikado owed his life to Izaya. He was probably glad when his life ended." Anri was crying, Kida was practically on his knees, his face pale. Aoba was his usual smiling self. "Leave Izaya-nii and Shizuo-san alone. If you hurt them, I'll make you pay." Aoba laughed. "With what Kanra-sempai? Kida is the leader of the Yellow squares, I'm the leader of the Blue squares and I'm pretty sure you know, who Anri-sempai is." Kanra smiled, her eyes almost purple. "Aoba-kun. Who do you think Mikado passed Dollars to?" All three of them stared at Kanra as she smiled coldly. Saki was making notes in her head to pass to Izaya. "I'll see you around." Kanra turned on her heel and walked away.

Kanra stopped by Russian Sushi, to get take away. When she got back to the apartment, she was holding a white box in her hand. "I'm back." Namie-san was still there, in the corner typing. Izaya was looking at his screen, when she came in. "I brought sushi." Kanra placed it on the small table, where Izaya's board game used to be. "Good day?" Izaya was focused on her. Kanra smiled, as she opened the box, taking out her piece. "Yes. I watched Shizuo-san send three people into the sky, then because I was wearing heels, he carried me to the bakery, where we sat down and ate strawberry cake. Me and Shizuo-san are now boyfriend and girlfriend." She didn't look at Izaya's expression. "Then we wanted to walk me home, but I had to go to see Anri-san and Kida-kun." Kanra laughed at the look her brother was giving her. "I said hello to Anri-san, Slapped Kida-kun and Aoba-kun." Kanra relaxed on the sofa. "I'd say it was a good day. Namie-san, do you need any help?" The secretary looked up at her in surprise. "I'm nearly done." Kanra finished her Sushi, placing the box on Izaya's desk. "In that case I'll be in my room. Izaya-nii, can I have my laptop back?" She didn't wait for an answer, taking it out from under the desk.

Kanra stood up, with her laptop in her arms. "Izaya-nii." She leaned over to give Izaya the same kiss as this morning. "Good night, big brother." She smiled as she said the words, going to their bedroom and closing the door." Namie looked across at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been dumped." Izaya stared at the door. What was Kanra thinking. Whatever she was doing, he didn't like it. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't like Saki's report either.


	20. Chapter 20 - Unending

**Chapter 20 – Unending**

Kanra could pretend she was strong, she could act like she had changed. She had Anri, Kida and Aoba fooled, she was sure she had confused Izaya. And Shizuo, she didn't need to pretend. But she was still the same. Kanra didn't want to go to sleep, if she did the nightmares would come back. She didn't want to see her memories again. When she woke up tomorrow morning, she would go back to her act.

_This time she could move, not that it helped. She didn't have the gag around her mouth, so she couldn't help but breathe in the smoke. There was no way out, the wood had collapsed blocking her way out, A large circle of flames, came towards her, she stayed where she was, feeling the heat on her back. Kanra dropped to her knees, why wouldn't it end?_

Kanra whimpered in her sleep. She thought she felt arms wrap around her, holding her close, so she was leaning on someone's chest. It was warm and it felt safe. Kanra moved closer, not wanting the warmth to go away. She was glad, she was having a happier dream. She wondered who she was dreaming about Shizuo or Izaya.

The next morning Kanra woke up rested, her brother was sitting at the bottom of the bed, fully dressed. "Good morning, Izaya-nii." She had a feeling about what he wanted. Izaya had his phone in his hand, so Saki had probably contacted him. "Kanra, what's going on?" He didn't sound angry. "What do you mean big brother?" Izaya frowned at that. "Now and yesterday, what's with the change?" Kanra sighed. "I'm evolving, Izaya-nii. Don't you remember? That's what you told me to do." Izaya ignored his phone, he'd check the message later. "That's not evolving, that's hiding." Izaya left his phone on the bed. "You were crying in your sleep again." Kanra looked away. "Kanra. What you did today was reckless and stupid."

"You're better at pretending than I am, big brother." Kanra steeled herself. "Ne, Little sister, why do think I'm pretending?" Little sister. That hurt. "Isn't this usually what you do?" Izaya wasn't getting through. Not again. "You play games with everyone Izaya-nii, why would it be different this time?" Kanra watched him walk out of the room. He's not going to answer me again.

She was surprised when he came back in, holding a chess board and small wooden pieces. He dumped them in front of Kanra. "Izaya-nii?" Izaya laid the board out flat, picking up one of the pieces. "This is the only board, I have at the moment. Our game, was over when I set the board on fire. That's when it was no longer pretend, little sister." Kanra looked at him confused. "It wasn't a game." She felt her heart quicken. "Kanra, I don't let random humans live with me and I don't sleep with them." Izaya moved closer to her, before slamming the piece in his hand onto one of the black squares. "You started a new game yesterday. I told you not to get involved with Dollars again."

Izaya kept his fingers on the piece. "This one is Masaomi-kun." He grabbed another piece placing it near the first. "This one is Aoba Kuronuma." Kanra watched him pick up another piece. "This one is Anri-chan." Kanra looked at the board the three, were set out like a triangle. Izaya picked up another one, rolling it between his fingers. "And this one is you." Izaya placed it in the center of the triangle. "Ne, Kanra do you realise what you've done?" Izaya hadn't let go of her piece. "Aoba wants to control you. Masaomi-kun and Anri-chan, wanted revenge for Mikado-kun's death." Kanra knew that. "I'll tell you what will happen. Aoba and Masaomi-kun, will start a war between the yellow scarves and blue squares, blaming each other. Anri-chan will try and destroy both of them." Izaya looked down at the board. "Leaving you in the middle. Either way you'll end up getting hurt."

Kanra picked up one of the pieces, putting it down on the same square as hers. "I'll have Shizuo-san to help." Izaya stared at the piece she had let go of. His face was blank, she couldn't tell anything from it. Faintly they heard the door, both of them ignored it. "Izaya-nii?" He hadn't said anything. Slowly he picked up another piece, placing it in same square, creating a smaller triangle. Kanra felt her breath catch. "That's probably Shizu-chan at the door. You should get ready." Izaya kissed her lightly on the forehead. She lowered her head in disappointment, as he left the room. It was a brotherly kiss. Her eyes fell to the board. The third piece was Izaya, Wasn't it? Kanra couldn't help but smile. Could she hope? Izaya had put his piece next to her's and Shizuo's. Did it mean as she hoped?

Where was Namie when you needed her? Izaya opened the door, letting in the tall blond. "Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya went back to his desk. "Flea. Has Kanra already left?" This wasn't awkward. Izaya grabbed the remote and switched on the tv. "She's getting changed, she should be out in a bit." Shizuo made his way to the sofa. "Is she okay?" Izaya felt like laughing. You didn't fool everyone Kanra. "As long as she's protected, she should be fine."

_And for our next story. It's been a long time since the Blue squares were last seen, but last night blue and yellow clashed in Ikebukuro. There have been no deaths, but casualties on both sides for the yellow scarves and blue squares. Five of the teens were admitted to hospital with slash wounds, Does this mean the slasher is back? I advise not to stay out after dark. And now onto the weather. _

Shizuo turned to Izaya. "Is that what you meant? Flea." How much did Shizu-chan know? "Your girlfriend is the leader of Dollars and decided to announce it to the other three gangs yesterday." The blond looked shocked. "Why would she do that?" Izaya turned off the tv as Kanra walked out of the bedroom. "Sorry Shizuo-san, I'm ready." Kanra was dressed in another one of her skirts, and long necked tops. "It's fine, you look great Kanra." Kanra smiled as she leaned over the sofa to kiss him. "Can we go to the bakery again today?" Shizuo smiled. "I'll make work quick today." Kanra turned to Izaya. "Have a good day, Izaya-nii." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, placing her hand in his. "Be careful." Izaya watched as Kanra, walked out of the apartment with Shizuo. Once the door had closed, he opened his hand. Kanra had given him the three pieces representing Shizu-chan, Kanra and himself and taped them together. Izaya sighed, even with his knife, it would be difficult to separate them.


	21. Chapter 21 - Chaos

**Chapter 21 – Chaos**

Izaya looked at the pieces in his hand. How did she manage to do this? Taking his knife out, he tried cutting the tape, to free the chess pieces. It was fiddly, but Izaya was a master at using his blade. When he had finally removed the tape, he rolled the three pieces in his hand. Each one had small knife marks, cut into the wood. Izaya gently placed them on his desk. I get it Kanra.

"What's happening between you and the flea?" Shizuo held Kanra's hand, while they walked. "For the time being we've gone back to our original roles." Kanra sighed. "He's my big brother and I'm his little...sister." Shizuo noticed how down Kanra seemed. "The flea's stubborn, but he'll come around." She hoped he was right. She hated being Izaya's little sister.

"Izaya-kun, said you did something stupid after I left you yesterday." Shizuo used his other hand, to take out a cigarette and light it. "You two are similar." Kanra looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" Shizuo breathed out smoke. "Everyone thinks you're twins because of the way you look, but your personality is similar to Izaya's." Kanra stopped letting go of his hand. "I didn't change it to be the same as Izaya. How are we similar?" It scared her a little, that she was acting that was by instinct. "Firstly, you came up to me and started a conversation. Not a lot of people come close to me Kanra. Second, this is a dangerous job which you agreed to do." Kanra looked down at her heels. "Third, the way you've fit into your new life. Not forgetting what you did yesterday, messing with people is what the flea does. Kanra this new image, you've created is Izaya." Kanra automatically stepped back. "Is that why we got so close?" The blond finished his cigarette. "I don't know. Are you being your true self?"

Izaya spun around in his chair. His fingers quickly skimming over the keys of his phone. "Do I want to know what you're doing?" Namie was standing in front of his desk, with a pile of folders in her arms. "I'm showing the humans my love." Izaya pressed send and started typing another message. "So you're destroying someone else's life?" Izaya smirked at her. "I'm only sending a message, not to hurt something that's mine." His secretary scowled dropping the folders on his hands. "Just do your work." Izaya called after her, looking at the mess on his desk. "Namie-san, I'm cutting your pay."

Saki took her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the screen it was from Izaya. Her chest hurt as she finished reading the message. She turned to look at the leader of the blue squares, as usual the teen was smiling. He waved as he noticed her watching. Saki walked over to him. I'm sorry Masaomi.

Kida watched as Saki looked at her phone, smiling at Aoba. He shouldn't have brought her back with him, if things were going to turn out like this. The blond bit his lip,as his girlfriend sat on the other teens lap. She noticed him watching and their eyes met. As usual Kida couldn't figure out what she was thinking. It was the same in the past. When she was under Izaya's control. He wiped the blood from his lip, walking past the pair.

Namie slammed Izaya's drink down in front of him. The informant looked up and smiled mockingly, no matter what he did it irritated her. "Why can't you be more like Kanra?" The secretary reluctantly tied the files up, leaving her employer's desk clear. "Ah speak of the adorable sibling." Izaya waved his phone around, before answering it. That was one conversation she didn't want to hear. "Hello Kanra. How's my little sister?" There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Izaya-nii. Who do I remind you of?" Izaya smiled, spinning in his chair. "A very cute miniature me." Izaya heard her sigh on the other end. "Why did you want to know?" He was curious, about why she would call him, after all they lived together. "It was something Shizuo-san said. I'll see you when I get home." Izaya looked at the phone, after Kanra had hung up.

"Namie-san. I have a question for you." The secretary ignored him. "If you don't answer me, I'll cut your pay." Izaya smirked as she glared at him. "Who would you say Kanra reminded you of?" Namie moved towards the desk. "Is that a trick question?" Izaya went back to spinning. "Fine. She's a gentler version than you, but she has a similar aura to you." Izaya stopped the chair and tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. "She has the same look in her eye as that Ryugamine kid. The same one you do." Izaya moved behind the desk, leaning close to her. "What do you mean by that?" Namie didn't show him, she was intimidated. "Childish excitement, It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, as long as something happens. And if you get bored, you interfere, making it happen intentional or not. None of you like being ordinary." Namie shrugged away from Izaya, going back to the sofa. "Thank you Namie-san." Namie watched as he went back to his computer. What the hell was that about?

Kanra was having a bad day. Izaya had confirmed what she hadn't realised. Was it that obvious? She had modeled her new life on Izaya? Kanra and Shizuo walked in silence. The blond was less in control today, usually he would wait until whatever excuse was given. Today if it didn't look like they would pay, he threw them across the street. After the second guy had been sent flying, Kanra stepped in front of him. "Are you mad at me, Shizuo-chan?" She watched him pull out another cigarette. "I get it, my new life was unconsciously based on Izaya. Do you hate me now?" The blond sighed. "No. I'm worried." Kanra didn't know what to say to that. "The flea is usually involved in dangerous stuff, he likes scheming and messing with people." Shizuo dropped his cigarette, stomping it into the ground, slowly he wrapped his hands around the teen. "Izaya knows how to protect himself, he causes problems knowing he can get out of it. You can't." Kanra relaxed into his arms, she was an idiot.

Kanra only found out the problem she had caused when she got back home. Izaya wasn't at his desk. Namie was sitting on the sofa, watching tv. She was about to walk away, when the news came on talking about the "Gang war" that had started.

_After last nights attacks, starting the gang war between the Yellow scarves, Blue squares and the slasher,more casualties have been found in alley ways. It's unsure at the moment which gang they belong to, but they have been taken to the hospital for treatment. The Dollars have not yet made an appearance, it is unknown what they will do. We advise not to stay out after dark and to contact the police if you have any information. _

Kanra hung her head. Why didn't Izaya say anything? She had to stop them. Kida and Anri could get hurt. Warm arms wrapped around her stomach. "I thought you were out Izaya-nii?" Izaya used his other hand to switch off the tv. "I was doing something else." Kanra shivered at how close he was. "Namie-san, you can leave early." Izaya didn't wait for her response, instead he picked up the younger teen carrying her to their bedroom.

"What's this about?" Kanra shifted, as Izaya dumped her on the bed. He quickly took of her jacket. "Izaya-nii?" Izaya threw her jacket on the floor, her heels following. "Big brother." Izaya looked up at that. "Shizu-chan said you were my copy, didn't he?" Kanra's face answered his question. "Namie basically said the same thing." Kanra couldn't see where this is going. "It made me realize that we think the same." Izaya dropped the damaged chess pieces on the bed. "Do you know what I'd do if I was in your situation Kanra?" Izaya smirked down at the teen. "I'd show you that I loved you and then I'd ignore you, go back to our proper roles, dropping small hints about how damaged we'd all be without each other. Which is what you've done." Izaya crouched over her. "So what would be next, keep ignoring me until I crack? Keep dropping hints until I feel guilty? Or maybe you'd try and seduce me?" Kanra shuffled backwards. "I warned you, I wouldn't let you get away with everything." Izaya crawled towards her, Kanra winced as she hit her head on the headboard.

"I-Izaya-nii. Sto-" Kanra froze at the look in Izaya's eyes. "For someone so smart, you can be a stupid girl Kanra." Izaya unbuckled the small belt on her skirt, sliding her skirt off and dumping it on the floor with the rest. "I'm sorry, Izaya-nii." Izaya ignored her, pulling the top over her head. "Izaya-nii." He wasn't listening. Kanra shivered in her underwear. This was a really bad day.

Izaya was surprised when he pushed backwards, Kanra pinning him down. "Izaya-nii, listen to me." He could feel her tears drip onto his cheek. "I love you Izaya-nii. It hurts when you call me little sister. I was trying to show you that you love me and Shizuo-san." She laid down on Izaya's chest. "I didn't plan to act like you, or hurt anyone." Izaya could feel the chess pieces, digging in his back. He ignored it focusing on Kanra. "I thought I could be someone new. Instead I screwed everything up. You were right, I'm still the same." She was crying harder now. "I had an argument with Shizuo-san. He said I was like you, but I couldn't protect myself." Izaya resisted the urge to put his arms around her. "Anri-chan and Kida-kun are going to get hurt." She lifted herself above Izaya again. "Help me, Izaya-nii." Izaya felt his heart wrench, wrapping his arms around her. "It might be too late Kanra."

Things went from bad to worse for Kida. After school we watched as Saki and Aoba walked away together. He wasn't sure what their relationship was anymore. He didn't feel up to walking with Anri, so he made his way to his and Saki's apartment. He made a few stops, Simon had tried to get him to buy sushi. He had been stopped by the otaku's, who were asking if he knew anything about Kanra, Izaya and Shizuo. Kadota stopped them, letting Kida walk away as quickly as he could.

He flinched as Shizuo noticed him, heading straight for him. The blond gulped trying his usual smile. "Shizuo-san." Before he could say anything else, Shizuo picked him up by his throat. Kida struggled, before he was dropped on the ground. The teen groaned, standing and wiping off the dirt on his uniform. "Don't get Kanra involved in your little gang war." Kida rubbed his throat as the blond walked away. He knew he had been let off lightly.

When he had finally got back home, he noticed two pairs of shoes by the door. Saki was home. Kida called out for her, he didn't get an answer. He needed to get changed, so he went up to their bedroom. He froze as he heard giggling. His bad feeling got worse, as he heard the voices of two people. "Saki." Kida stood in the door way, his girlfriend froze, looking at him in horror. He ignored her reaction focusing on the teen next to her. Aoba smiled and Kida went for him. Saki watched as the two leaders fought. She lowered her head. This was Izaya's fault and hers for not being strong enough. She reached for her phone.


	22. Chapter 22 - Worried

**Chapter 22 – Worried**

Izaya was lost for words as he held the crying teen. So much for punishing her, Kanra had gone back to her fragile side. Or maybe she only showed it to him. He gently stroked Kanra's back, everything was getting complex and once again Kanra was stuck in the center of it. He couldn't leave her alone anymore, it wasn't safe and he didn't want anyone touching her except himself and Shizu-chan. That was something else they would have to talk about.

Eventually he heard her breathing slow, the tears stopping. She had fallen asleep. Izaya gently moved, so he could pull the covers over them. She hadn't let go and neither had he. It was only a matter of time before Kanra's nightmares started and he would have to calm her down, as he had done every time so far. He felt her grip tighten, a frown on her face. She looked like she was in pain. Izaya lowered one of his arms, running his finger softly over her cheek. "It's okay, Kanra." The teen relaxed slightly, the occasional whimper leaving her. As the same with every night, Izaya kissed her lightly in the places he could reach, her forehead and cheek. He let her know, she was okay and finally she relaxed completely, snuggling into his chest. Knowing that Kanra wouldn't have to deal with her nightmare anymore today, he closed his eyes and slept lightly in case she woke up. No. He had a better idea.

_Kanra was back in the flames, they seemed closer than usual, she could hear voices and the sound of the roof caving in. Smoke filled her lungs as it usually did and she fell to her knees. "It's okay, Kanra." She felt warm, not because of the flames. She thought she had heard Izaya. Kanra closed her eyes. When she opened them next, the warehouse and fire had gone. She was sitting on a small hill in a field, she looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds go by. "That one looks like a dinosaur." She turned her head, looking at the tall blond next to her. "It looks nothing like a dinosaur, Shizu-chan." On her other side was Izaya. Shizuo lifted his head, glaring at Izaya. "It does. That one looks like a dinosaur and that one looks like a cigarette." Izaya scoffed. "Are you sure you aren't seeing yourself?" Kanra laid back smiling, even in her dreams they were arguing. But that was okay._

Damn flea, who was he to tell him what to do. Shizuo held his phone in his grip, storming over to Izaya's apartment. Izaya had sent him a message. _Shizu-chan, come over and play_. There was a weird smiley face at the end of it. Shizuo wondered what he was up to. When he got there, he knocked on the door. There was no answer, as he was about to knock again, the door finally opened. He stood face to face with his ex-enemy and now, he wasn't sure what their relationship was. "Shizu-chan." Izaya was speaking softly. "Come in, but be quiet." Shizuo was slightly confused but followed him in. As they walked past the bedroom, Izaya placed a finger over his lips. Shizuo realized Kanra was sleeping. So the flea did care for her.

"What do you want?" Izaya sat on the sofa waiting for Shizuo to join him. "We needed to talk." Izaya checked over his shoulder to see Kanra still sleeping. "About what?" Izaya reached over, undoing the buttons to his uniform. "What are you doing, flea?" Izaya placed his hand over the blond's mouth warning him to be quiet. Shizuo blushed as Izaya undid the last button, before pulling the shirt apart and revealing his chest. Izaya ran his fingers over newly made wounds, before leaning forward and kissing each one. "I thought so. It's not just Kanra." Shizuo turned crimson as Izaya rested his head on him. "Izaya?" The informant looked up at him, with what Shizuo hoped was love or even lust. "Be careful and don't let Kanra out of your sight." Before he could reply. Izaya grabbed his wrist, dragging him to where Kanra was peacefully sleeping.

Kanra opened her eyes and stared sleepily around the room. When had she fallen asleep? Next to her was Izaya. Kanra smiled snuggling closer into him. Izaya wrapped his arms around her, smiling in his sleep. Kanra was about to close her eyes again, when she noticed someone else was in the bed with them. Turning her head, she looked at the other sleeping figure. What was Shizuo doing here? Rolling back into the center, she pulled Izaya and Shizuo closer to her, both putting their arms around her. She wondered if Izaya had invited him. Kanra smiled, closing her eyes. There were no more nightmares.

Saki wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. After Kida had found her and Aoba together, she had watched them get into a fight. Saki didn't try to stop them. Both Kida and Aoba were going to be covered in bruises. After a particular nasty punch. Kida stood and walked out of the room. He didn't look back. Aoba had left as well. It was really late and the blond still hadn't come back. Saki regretted listening to Izaya.

Celty rolled out of bed, leaving Shinra asleep. Something didn't feel right. She made her way to Anri's room, knocking gently on the door. She didn't get an answer. Celty opened the door, looking around the room, Anri wasn't there. Celty sighed closing the door, before going back to bed. Shinra turned around, as she slid under the covers. "She hasn't come back yet. She'll be fine." Celty nodded. Anri could take care of herself, it was Saika she was worried about. What if she hurt someone?

Kida didn't have many places he could go. Usually he would stay at Mikado's if he needed somewhere to stay. That wasn't possible anymore. Damn it, Saki. He could ask Anri, but she was staying with Shinra. Kida knew there was only one place he could go. Letting out a long sigh, he headed towards the yellow scarves hideout.

The next morning Kanra realized it wasn't a dream. Beside her was Izaya and Shizuo. Leaning forward she kissed, Izaya who she was facing. "Good morning, Izaya-nii." She turned over, doing the same to Shizuo. Warm arms wrapped around her as she was pulled into Izaya's chest. "Good morning Kanra." Kanra shivered as he spoke, his breath on her neck. "Why is Shizuo-san here?" Izaya ran his tongue over her neck, before nibbling on her shoulder. She was caught between trying to move away and moving closer, in the end she moved in closer, letting Izaya do as he wished.

Shizuo lay with his back facing the pair, he had been awake since Kanra had kissed him, still pretending to be asleep. He felt the bed shift and knew Izaya was awake. "Why is Shizuo-san here?" Kanra was speaking in her usual soft voice. He didn't here an answer from Izaya. Instead he heard a soft moan coming from Kanra. "I-Izaya-nii ah." Shizuo felt his face turn pink, he couldn't show her he was awake now. "Kanra, you're going to wake Shizu-chan up." I'm already awake. "Then stop touching me." Izaya giggled softly. "Are you sure?" He felt the bed shift, this time a louder moan came from Kanra. Shizuo's ears turned pink. He felt someone move over him, close to his ear. "Shizu-chan, don't you want to join in?" Shizuo grit his teeth, glaring up at Izaya. He had known he was awake all along.


	23. Chapter 23 - Unaware

**Chapter 23 - Unaware**

A/N:- Sorry for the delay, it's getting closer to Christmas. So it's typical, I get ill again.

Kanra blushed as she realized Shizuo was awake. Izaya crawled across the bed, whispering in Shizuo's ear. She felt herself become painfully aroused, as Izaya drew his tongue along the shell of Shizuo's ear. "Ngh." She wasn't sure if it was her or Shizuo that cried out, but judging by Izaya's smirk, it was probably both of them. Kanra moved her hands under the duvet to cover her arousal.

"Kanra's watching you." Shizuo flushed as Izaya whispered those words. From the corner of his eye, he could see his girlfriend shift uncomfortably, moving her hands under the duvet. He wanted to reach across and touch her, make her cry out his name. The flea had other plans. Shizuo felt the hand slide past his waist band, Izaya's fingers slowly pulling his member out of it's confines. "Flea." It was an empty threat, which Izaya ignored running his thumb across the slit. "Ngh shit." That damn smirk, Izaya's hand. Why did it feel so good? He could feel the sensation in his stomach grow and knew he was close. "I-Izaya." He should at least give the flea warning.

Izaya let go of him, just as the blond was about to come. He smirked at the disappointed whimper that unintelligently left Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo was glaring at him with a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes, his eyes going back to Kanra. Izaya watched her shift under the covers. "What are you doing Kanra?" She lowered her eyes avoiding both of their gazes. Izaya threw back the covers, feeling his arousal strain against his boxers. He could see Shizuo's eyes widen. Izaya pressed down on Kanra's hand, currently in her panties. His eyes lighting up as she moaned, looking to the side he could see Shizuo had the same reaction. This should be fun. Izaya raised her gently, placing her in the center of the bed, next to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, don't touch her."

Since when did Shizu-chan, listen to what he said? Never. Izaya sat back, as the blond rolled on top of Kanra, removing her hand and the panties. He watched her shiver as the cold touched her skin, before Shizuo was making marks down her chest, his hands moving up her thighs. "Shizu-chan. You might need this." The blond turned to growl at him and Izaya laughed throwing him the bottle, Shizu-chan could act like such an animal during sex. Izaya was the only one that could tame him.

He watched as Kanra gasped, Shizu-chan's finger entering her. As much as he wanted to continue to observe his two favorite humans. Well one cross dresser and a monster, his erection was becoming painful and the look Kanra was giving him, didn't help. She was focused on what Shizu-chan was doing to her, but her eyes were lowered and her lips were slightly parted. "What's wrong flea, can't get it up?" Izaya smirked. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. I was observing. I'll help you out now." He felt Shizuo tense, as he came up behind him. Shizu-chan was taller and stronger than him, but Izaya was smarter and quicker and he knew how to reduce his Shizu-chan to a whimpering mess.

Izaya reached around gripping the blond's arousal. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Did you tell Kanra who tops?" Kanra growled lowly, trying to get Shizuo's fingers moving again. Izaya laughed at her impatience. Izaya jumped back onto the bed. "Aw, Kanra. Is Shizu-chan not making you happy?" In response, she grabbed Izaya, pulling him into a kiss, as Shizuo moved again. Izaya pulled back, seeing how flushed his dear sister was. "Izaya-nii." Izaya ran his fingers over her chest, tweaking her nipples, feeling her body shudder as Shizuo brushed against her prostrate. "Ngh...ah!"

Shizuo removed his fingers after he had prepped the teen, coating his member, he positioned himself near her entrance. His eyes flickering between her and the flea. She shuddered as he thrust into her, seating himself inside her, until she had adjusted. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes before Izaya leaned over her, kissing each one away. Shizuo couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As Shizuo started moving at a gentle pace, well as gentle as someone with super strength could be, Izaya lowered his hand down her stomach, taking Kanra's already leaking member in his hand. "I-zashi." Kanra's hips lifted from the bed at the intense pleasure she was receiving. Shizuo groaned as her heat tightened around him. Kanra cried out a jumble of their names as she released into Izaya's mouth, the informant swallowing and flicking his tongue roughly over the slit. His eyes looking up to see Shizu-chan's pleasured face, as he spilled himself inside the teen. Izaya lifted his mouth from Kanra's now soft member, watching as she came down from her high. Izaya smirked as Shizuo slid out of the tired teen, still hard. My turn.

Kanra closed her eyes, she felt tired. She felt Izaya's mouth leave her and Shizuo slide out of her. She could give into sleep. She jolted as she heard a thud, the bed dipping. Kanra dragged her eyes open to see Shizuo laying next to her, Izaya pinning him down, roughly biting into his neck. She felt her eyes snap open, no longer tired, watching as her brother thrust his fingers into her boyfriend. "Damn flea." Izaya thrust his fingers in deeper. "You know you like it, Shizu-chan." Shizuo blushed, trying to look angry. He didn't need the same amount of preparation as Kanra. Izaya brushed against that spot inside him. Smirking as Shizuo cried out his name, his red eyes looking at the supposedly sleeping teen. "Ah, Kanra. You're still awake?" Shizuo turned to look at his girlfriend horrified. Izaya took his chance to line himself up with Shizu-chan's entrance.

"Izaya-nii. You can't do that." Kanra sat up, wincing at the pain in her lower back. Izaya was surprised she was still awake, usually she was dead to the world once he pulled out. Maybe because it was Shizu-chan. "Do what Kanra?" Shifting so she was next to Izaya, she pulled him back. Izaya felt his arousal moved away from his monster, into a warm, wet mouth. "Ne, Kanra. This is new." Izaya bit his lip as his sister gently scraped her teeth against the tip. His little Kanra was getting bolder. Izaya watched as her small mouth, moved back and fourth. His favorite humans were so cute.

Kanra let go of her newly awakened arousal, slowly edging Izaya from her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Glancing up at Izaya, she could tell he was a little shocked, but he hid it well. Kanra backed away, back to the headboard. "I-zaya-nii. Now h-hes ready." Izaya watched her return to her shy state, her face crimson, as she tried to pull the covers over her.

Izaya thrust into his monster, making sure to be extra rough, since Kanra had tried to make it hurt less. Shizuo growled at him, Izaya thrust against that spot, turning it to a whimper. He kept up his brutal pace, watching the expressions flicker across the blond's face and the shocked look on Kanra's face. Did Kanra seriously think he would bottom? "Ngh! F-flea." Shizuo released over his stomach and chest, Izaya felt the passage tighten, and thrust harder to ride out his own release. He pulled out, rolling on the bed next to Kanra. He let his breathing return to normal, before making his way to the bathroom to get some cloths.

All three were unaware of how bad things were getting outside. Saika moved through the dark alleys, slashing any one who wore blue or yellow, leaving unconscious teens in her wake. Anri still hated Izaya and Shizuo, but her priority was to make the Blue squares ad Yellow Scarves pay. The only one she would leave alone, would be Kida, because he wasn't there when Mikado died. Because he had left them alone. Anri stopped. Kida wasn't here to control his gang, he had left her and Mikado to face everything on their own. He had let them down. Anri shook her head, Kida was her friend. Maybe she could talk to Kanra about it. She watched another teen cross her path, he was wearing a yellow scarf, She let Saika take control.

Kida turned over on the rough sofa. He hated this place, the damn hideout he was always brought back to. It would never leave him alone, first Izaya and Saki, Mikado and now Saki again. Kida laughed bitterly in the darkness. He was an idiot to fall for the same tricks. He shouldn't have come back, he shouldn't have let Saki be anywhere near Izaya. This was his fault. Between the slasher and the Blue squares he was losing his gang members rapidly, but so were the Blue squares. His thoughts went to Kanra, Mikado's successor. The new Dollar's leader. What were the chances of her helping him?

Aoba threw the tv remote across the room, losing his smile. After building his gang back up, he was losing them fast. The slasher, was sending them to the hospital and they weren't waking up anytime soon. His smile returned as he remembered the Yellow Scarves were in the same situation. Not quite the same, he knew something Kida-sempai didn't. He would form the alliance with Kanra. The Dollars would become his. Aoba showed a smile, that could rival Izaya's. The more Kanra-sempai grew attached to her new life, the more she had to lose.

Saki knew Izaya would kill her, if he found out. She roughly wiped her tears away. She knew Izaya, she had spent enough time with him, she knew he cared about his sister. He had a look in his eye, that she had never seen before, she had known it was love. Izaya loved his sister, he got to stay with her. Saki loved Masaomi and thanks to her stupidity, he had left. Izaya had Kanra, she had no one. Saki turned her attention to the laptop. _Kanra Orihara is the leader of Dollars. _Smiling bitterly, while fresh tears ran down her face, she moved the mouse and clicked send.


	24. Chapter 24 - Anri

**Chapter 24 - Anri**

Kanra rolled over, snuggling into Shizuo. Izaya had already left the bed, leaving the two of them alone. "Shizuo. Are you awake?" The blond cracked one eye open, looking down at her. "Morning Kanra." He opened the other eye, looking around. "I think Izaya's in the kitchen." They kept their voices low. "Shizuo. Do you remember when you said I was Izaya's double?" Shizuo looked slightly guilty. "Sorry, I was angry that time." Kanra smiled. "It's fine. You were right anyway. Izaya said we think alike." Shizuo wondered where this was going? "Izaya knows how I think now, mainly because I based my new life on him." Shizuo sat up slowly. "Where is this going?" He needed a cigarette. He wasn't going to mention, the twinge in his lower back. "Izaya loves us. Both me and you." Kanra smiled as she rolled out of the bed, throwing some clothes on and limping slightly from the room. Shizuo laid back. Izaya loves us?

Kanra made her way to the sofa. Izaya wasn't at his usual desk. She heard noises in the kitchen and knew what she had told Shizuo was true. Reaching over she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. As usual it turned to the news channel. Kanra turned it up as it showed an alleyway, with unconscious teens.

_The slasher has appeared yet again, to claim more victims. It is unknown at this time who the slasher is and why they are only harming teens from the gangs Yellow scarves and Blue squares. Multiple casualties have been reported and the hospital beds are filling up quickly. As you can see by the current footage, the slasher is creating more victims everyday and it's only getting worse. Stay tuned as we keep you updated on the current gang war between the three gangs and whether or not the Dollars, Ikebukuro's colourless gang appears._

Kanra rubbed a hand across her face. It was getting worse. Anri and Kida had lost it and she had helped. If she could go back, what would she have picked. The gang war or let them continue to try and harm Izaya and Shizuo? Kanra sighed, it wasn't even a choice. She had to do something. "Good morning Kanra, you should have said you were awake." Kanra looked up, to see Izaya standing in the door way, a tray in his hands. "Good morning, Izaya-nii." Izaya laid the tray on the table, handing her a plate of toast and one of the cups. "You're watching the news again?" Izaya sat on the sofa next to her. "I made things worse. Anri-chan and Kida-kun, have lost it." Izaya said nothing, but continued to watch her. "Izaya-nii. I chose you and Shizuo over my friends. This is my fault."

Izaya had figured that out, when he had seen Saki's report. He didn't know the exact words she had said, but she had put that he and Shizu-chan wouldn't be in anymore danger. "There's nothing you can do about it now." Izaya kissed her gently and got up off the sofa. "Stay here and eat your breakfast. I'll wake up Shizu-chan." Kanra watched as Izaya ran into the room and jumped on the blond. "Shizu-chan, time to get up." She had already woken him up. "Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan." She watched Izaya bounce on him again, before Shizuo opened his eyes and grabbed him, making him tumble back onto the bed. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Kanra turned back to her toast, something felt different between them. The tension was gone.

"Damn flea, waking me up like that." Shizuo threw himself on the sofa, next to Kanra and grabbed his plate and cup of milk. "That's not nice Shizu-chan." Izaya sat on the table in front of them, turning the tv off. "What's wrong, Izaya-nii?" He was watching both of them. "Kanra, You told Anri-chan, Kida-kun and Aoba-kun, that it was the their gangs that had attacked you and I basically saved you." Shizuo stopped eating and looked at her. Kanra lowered her head blushing. "As you said before you chose to protect me and Shizu-chan over your old friends." Izaya turned his eyes to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan. How did you get hurt? We haven't had a fight in a while." Kanra blinked, looking up. Shizuo was hurt? "It's nothing flea, just a group of idiot teens." Both Kanra and Izaya knew who they were talking about. "Which means neither Kida-kun or Aoba-kun have full control of their gangs." Izaya let them finish their toast before continuing. "Aoba-kun knows who Kanra really is and all four of them know Kanra is the leader of Dollars." Izaya let that sink in. "Shizu-chan, I need you to make sure Kanra isn't alone. Until this is over, you can stay here as well." Shizuo and Kanra looked at each other. Did he just say Shizuo could live with them? Izaya watched the confusion on their faces. "Shizu-chan, will be staying here." Adorable smiles passed across both of their faces. "Kanra, if you want to go out on your own, you'll need to learn how to use this." Izaya pulled out his switchblade, showing it to her. "Until you learn how to protect yourself, I'm not allowing you out by yourself." Kanra lowered her head again. "Izaya-nii." She didn't want to learn how to hurt people. Izaya waited until she reluctantly took the knife, putting it in her pocket. At least she had it with her. "I'll start showing you when you get home, until then don't let go of Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed at her expression, he was treating her like a child. He kissed both Kanra and Shizu-chan before going into the bedroom. "Have a good day." Kanra and Shizuo stared blankly at each other.

"You two seem closer today." Shizuo smiled at Tom, he hadn't let go of Kanra's hand all day. He had kept his promise to Izaya. Kanra didn't look happy about it. "It's getting dangerous. I want to make sure she's safe." Tom smiled at Shizuo. He looked happy, even if Kanra looked like it was suffocating. "Shizuo, You can let go of my hand, it's not like I'll run away." It was embarrassing,everyone was staring at them. "The Flea said to look after you." Kanra groaned, that meant no way.

Kanra gave up, her hand still holding Shizuo's as he picked the next client up, one handed and threw him into a building. It had been like it all day. For once she wished Shizuo wasn't so overprotective and why was he listening to Izaya? Tom smiled, telling them they could leave for today. Kanra smiled as her phone went off, using her free hand to take it out of her pocket. She had three new messages. The first was from Anri. _Can you meet me after school? I need to talk to you. _The second was from Kida. _I know I hurt you the first time. But can we meet? I want to form an alliance with Dollars. _The third was from Aoba. _Don't worry, It won't be a warehouse this time. I'll find you. _She twisted the screen in case Shizuo looked down. Anri she guessed would want to talk to her about her feelings and Mikado, maybe she could get her to stop hurting others. It was clear what Kida wanted, he wanted her to help him in the gang war. And Aoba, she didn't understand Aoba. He was always smiling like Kida.

"Kanra?" Shizuo had looked down. She smiled up at him. "Anri wants to see me." Their school day was just ending. "I'll take you." She knew that's what Shizuo would say. He really wasn't planning to let her out of his sight. Still holding hands, Shizuo directed her to the school. Anri was already waiting for her outside the school. The two girls hugged, Anri staring wearily at her new bodyguard.

Shizuo was actually doing a good job. Izaya stood high up watching the pair through his binoculars. Since they had left his apartment, Shizuo hadn't let go of Kanra's hand. He laughed at the expression on her face. There was protection and there was suffocation. He watched as she pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly hiding the screen from Shizu-chan. She was up to something again. Izaya watched as they made their way to the school and Shizuo finally let go of Kanra so she could hug Anri. That must be who the message was from. Izaya sighed as a large group of school kids rushed out through the gate. He watched shizuo look around for the two girls. They were gone from blond's sight.

"This way." Kanra grabbed Anri's hand pulling her up the stairs. She was finally away from Shizuo. She hadn't meant to run from him, she just needed a little space. "Are you running from, Heiwajima-san?" Kanra nodded, deciding where to go. The roof was too open. She wasn't ready to step into the girls toilets yet. That left their old classroom.

"Here will be fine." Kanra dragged her into their old classroom, choosing to sit on one of the desks by the window. "What did you want to talk about?" Anri sat on the opposite desk, he feet on one of the chairs. "What do you know about me?" Kanra wasn't expecting that question. "I know you were Mikado's friend. You tired to Kill Izaya-nii and Shizuo. You're the slasher, right?" Anri smiled sadly before nodding. "I thought I saw you that night." Kanra waited for her to continue. "I'm sorry for hurting your brother and Heiwajima-san. I wanted revenge." Anri looked like she was about to cry. "I didn't realize Mikado-kun was being hurt. If I had known...The Yellow scarves and Blue Squares..." Anri lowered her head letting her tears fall. "You would have done, what you're doing now." Mikado's death had hit her harder than she thought. Anri had lost control.

"I don't blame you." Kanra spoke softly. He used to talk about you all the time. Anri looked up through her tears. "He said how he noticed you out of all the girls in the school. He immediately wanted to be your friend. He cared about you and Kida-kun a lot." Kanra let Anri know how she had really felt. "Before he knew it, he had fallen in love with you. The date you went on was the best day of his life. He didn't want to cause any trouble, he just wanted a bit of excitement in his life. Dollars was his creation, so it was only fair that he became the leader." Anri was smiling sadly, removing her glasses so she could wipe her tears away.

"He didn't want Saika to control you. He wanted you to live a normal life. He never wanted to see you in pain." Anri nodded. "It hurts. Being here without him." Kanra knew the feeling. "What do I do?" Kanra glanced out of the window, Shizuo was pacing around the school gate, looking worried. "Promise me, none of our conversations will be repeated." Anri nodded. "I promise."Kanra smiled. "Then I can tell you what else Mikado had to say." Kanra smiled, speaking a bit louder, so her normal voice could be heard. "I'm okay Sonohara-san. Don't worry about me and go back to your normal life." Anri was looking at her, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Mikado-kun?" Kanra placed a finger over her lips. "Shh! You promised not to tell anyone." Anri nodded, still in shock. "Please Sonohara-san, don't hurt anyone else. I'm fine. I'm happy with Izaya-nii and Shizuo." Anri finally smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you, Mikado-kun." Kanra smiled, pulling her close. "If you have any problems,you can still talk to me or Celty-san." Anri smiled, before she started crying again. Mikado was still alive. She still had her friend. Both teens flinched as the classroom door opened.

"There you are, Kanra. Shizu-chan's still outside worrying." Izaya stepped into the room. "You're with Anri-chan?" Anri slowly let go of Kanra, her eyes flicking between Izaya and Kanra. "Thank you Kanra. I can still call you?" Kanra nodded smiling. "Always Anri-chan." Kanra stayed where she was as Anri nervously made her way past Izaya. Shizuo was still outside. "She seemed happy." Kanra nodded, before taking out her phone. "I already let Shizu-chan know, you were with me." Izaya sat where Anri had. "How much did you hear, Izaya-nii?"

Izaya looked at her with mock innocence. "What do you mean, Kanra?" kanra turned away from the window and glared at him. "Izaya-nii." Izaya smiled at her. "Since you first came in here. Shizu-chan's good at his job. But you looked like you wanted to run." Kanra stayed silent. "Tell me, did you plan for all those kids to come out or did you just take advantage of the situation?" Kanra smiled bitterly. Izaya really had been watching them. "I didn't plan anything, I didn't even think I could slip through, without being caught." Kanra met his gaze. "Do you think I did the right thing, letting Anri know?"

Izaya looked out of the window, watching as Anri was stopped by Shizuo. "She seemed happier. I guess we'll find out when we watch the news." Kanra nodded watching her old friend walk through the gate, her eyes locking with Shizuo's. "He looks mad." Izaya looked down at the blond. "He's not holding anything. He's just worried." Kanra smiled, jumping from the desk. "Izaya-nii?" Izaya followed after her. "Hmm?" Kanra looked at him over her shoulder. "You know last night, you basically confirmed you loved us." Izaya's expression didn't change. Slightly disappointed she turned back and continued walking. "I know, It's what I meant to do." Kanra quickly turned around, Izaya's face was still expressionless. Damn she had missed it. But it confirmed what she had told Shizuo. Izaya loved them and Anri would stop attacking people. That left Aoba-kun and Kida-kun. Kanra jolted slightly as a hand slid into hers. Surprised she looked up at Izaya. "Izaya-nii. Why are you holding my hand?" Izaya smiled at her and she felt her pulse quicken. "Shizu-chan, got to hold your hand all day." Izaya laughed as she blushed, skipping forward still holding her hand. He was looking forward to seeing Shizu-chan's face.


	25. Chapter 25 - Training

**Chapter 25 – Training**

Kanra held Izaya's hand as they left the school. Shizuo had spotted them, walking over quickly. He didn't look happy. "What was that?" The blond was scary when he was angry, Kanra found herself, sliding slightly behind Izaya. Her brother thought it was amusing. "Now now, Shizu-chan." Kanra watched as her boyfriend sighed, taking out a cigarette. Lighting up, he stood on Kanra's other side, holding her hand. "Did you sort everything out with your friend?" Kanra looked up at him, before nodding. Shizuo smiled. "Good. She asked me to take care of you." Izaya pouted. "Anri-chan didn't say anything to me." Neither of them answered. "You two are mean." Shizuo sighed. "Shut it flea."

The only thing worse than everyone watching them, as she held hands with them, was the group that had just spotted them. Shizuo groaned, joined by Izaya. "Look its Iza Iza, Shizu Shizu and Kan-chan." Ah. Kanra smiled as Erika stopped in front of them. "Kan-chan, so cute." The female otaku was squealing in front of them. "I don't mind you getting in the way of Shizaya." Kanra looked at her confused, until she noticed Izaya's face. "What's Shizaya?" Erika looked between them. "Ah my student, come with me and I will teach you the ways of yaoi." She felt two grips tighten. "Maybe another time." Erika glanced at them holding hands. "So cute, I'll have to rename it Shizkanzaya. No wait that doesn't work. I'll be back Kan-chan."

The three of them watched as she the otaku ran back to the van, screaming for Walker. "What was that about?" Shizuo went back to smoking his cigarette. Izaya sighed, speaking so only Kanra could hear. "She got it wrong. I'd say it was more Izkanuo." Kanra finally caught onto the meaning. Her eyes looking for the van Erika had gone into. "If she finds out who you are, it'll be ten times worse." Kanra looked down, her face crimson. She'd stay clear of the otaku. If she could.

"Ow." Kanra moved her fingers over the fresh cut. "Too slow." She jumped back as Izaya slashed at her again. "Izaya-nii. I'm ruining my clothes. She fell back, narrowly dodging. "I'll buy you more. You need to be a lot quicker." Izaya had moved behind her. Kanra swung round, trying to flick the blade out. "Agh." Kanra dropped the blade, cradling her wounded hand. Izaya sighed, returning his knife to his pocket. "If you do it wrong you'll get cut." He reached over examining the cut. "It's not deep." Izaya lowered his head, running his tongue over the line of blood. "See it's stopped bleeding. " Izaya smirked softly at her flushed face. Still so innocent.

"What did you do to Kanra?" Shizuo ran down the stairs, seeing Kanra's hand. "I've dealt with it, Shizu-chan." Shizuo ignored him, going into the kitchen in search of the first aid kit. "Oi, flea. Don't you have a first aid kit?" Izaya let go of Kanra's hand. "Never mind. Found it." Izaya stepped back, as Kanra found Shizuo holding her hand, wrapping a bandage around it. "Shizuo, It's fine." Shizuo ignored her and finished wrapping her hand. "She's fine, Shizu-chan. It was a small cut." Shizuo turned to Izaya. "She's not the same as us, Izaya." Kanra sighed, snatching her hand back. It looked like knife practice was over. She left the two of them arguing over her safety.

Her brothers main skills were his knife and Parkour. Since Shizuo had stopped knife practice, she could try the other one. Kanra stood at the bottom of the fire escape and looked up, it was stable and had a continuous pattern. Gripping the side she took the first step, pulling herself up onto the thin metal. She reached up, gripping the next part, using her feet to climb. How did Izaya do this so quickly? Kanra groaned, she was only two levels up.

"Shizu-chan, was right. You should be supervised when trying to climb." Kanra moved her foot, to climb up. Meeting Izaya's eyes as he sat on the rail above her. "You can't learn everything the first time. You need to evolve slowly." Kanra used her arm, grip the railing. Izaya gripped her hand, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her waist, so they were on the same platform. "You did well for your first attempt." Kanra smiled, leaning into him. "Thanks, Izaya-nii." Izaya led her up the fire escape the safe way. "How's your hand?" Kanra sighed. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." Izaya nodded, seeing the bandage was still clean. "Shizu-chan hasn't chased me in a while." Izaya looked down at her. "It's only a matter of time before, the humans think we're friends now." Kanra was quiet, letting him continue. "Tomorrow we'll be running from, Shizu-chan. It will help, with your speed." Kanra smiled."I'll be running with you this time?" Izaya thought back to what she meant. "I'm not carrying you." She didn't expect him to. Shizuo didn't say anything as they came through the window.

They didn't have sex that night. Izaya said she needed her full strength. Kanra was disappointed, but they were right. The quicker she knew how to defend herself the quicker, she could walk around on her own. After she had finished showering and dressed in the pajamas Izaya had laid out, she walked back into the bedroom. Shizuo held the covers back as she climbed over him, to settle in the center of the bed. She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, as all three fell asleep together.

_Kanra groaned as the air grew hotter. "Kanra!" _She felt eyes snap open, looking into concerned red ones above her. He placed a finger lightly over his lips. Ah. Shizuo didn't know about her nightmares. Kanra nodded and Izaya laid back down. "We're here." Kanra smiled, closing her eyes. The dream was better than it usually was, but it still scared her and she didn't move too much in her sleep.

Izaya grabbed Kanra's hand after they had eaten and together they ran out of the apartment. Five seconds later Shizuo barreled after them. "Never run straight." Kanra nodded and Izaya let go of her hand moving forward. Kanra could already feel her heartbeat accelerate, as her legs burned. She tried to ignore it pushing after her brother. How did he do this everyday?

Kanra stopped and bent slightly, her hands on her thighs. Her heart was beating too fast and she was short of breath, her legs wobbling as she stood. "One step at a time." Shizuo had easily caught up with her. He held a bottle of water out to her. Kanra took of the cap, trying to drain the bottle. "Not so fast." She didn't complain as the blond picked her up and carried her bridal style. About a minute later Izaya ran back to them, realizing Kanra wasn't following him. "We'll see how you do tomorrow." Kanra nodded, letting Shizuo carry her as all three walked back.

"Shizu-chan. You do realize you're late for work?" The blond cursed, looking down at the teen in his arms. "I'll let Tom know you're sick." Shizuo gently handed her over to Izaya, before running off in the opposite direction. "No work for you." Izaya smiled. "You get to spend the day with me." Kanra sighed, her still bandaged hand, laying across her stomach. "I can walk now." Izaya looked down at her. "I know." He kept walking. "You can put me down, Izaya-nii." Izaya tilted his head slightly as he thought about it. "I don't want to."

Kanra sat on the sofa, her hand out in front of her as Izaya removed the bandage, the small cut had already scabbed over. "It's healing." Kanra nodded as he laid the bandages aside. "You'll need to wear these, otherwise Shizu-chan will get mad." Izaya held out some thin gloves. Kanra sighed slipping them on, smiling as Izaya handed her, her knife. "Lets try this again."

She managed to flick the knife open without harming herself this time. She jumped back as Izaya came towards her, moving her own in response. Izaya easily blocked it, appearing behind her. How did he move so fast? She spun around the blade at the ready, but Izaya was already on her other side. She hastily blocked his knife, feeling herself be pushed back. Kanra stood her ground, pushing against the blade. Izaya grinned, before he relaxed and she felt herself fall towards him from the momentum. She groaned dropping the knife, as she fell into his lap, Izaya's blade inches from her throat. "Getting better." Izaya retracted the knife as he kissed her lightly. "You'll get there, Kanra."


	26. Chapter 26 - Aoba

**Chapter 26 – Aoba**

"Are you going to try and climb the fire escape again?" Kanra relaxed against Izaya's chest. "Yeah. It's the only way, I can go out on my own." Izaya leaned his head on her shoulder. "As long as me or Shizu-chan is with you." Kanra sat up, pulling away from her brother. "I know. But I still want to go out on my own." She stood up, making her way to the door. "I'll be just outside."

Izaya stood as he heard the door close, making his way back to his desk. Kanra was stubborn, she wanted to do everything for herself. He admired that about her, but when he cared so much for her, it was just stubbornness. At the moment he could only watch over her and teach her his tricks, at least then she could protect herself. He looked up, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Damn it. I need to be quicker." Kanra climbed back down the fire escape, jumping lightly to the ground. She couldn't go too high yet, in case she fell. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. Jump up, grab, pull herself up. The more times she did the quicker she got. But she was a long way from Shizuo and Izaya.

"Kanra-sempai." Kanra climbed back down, jumping to the ground. Her landings were getting better. She hadn't realized there was anyone there yet, until she heard clapping. Her hand slid into her pocket, grabbing the knife she barely knew how to use. "Aoba-kun."

The teen smiled at her. "Can we talk for a bit?" Kanra sighed. "I'm not allowed on my own." Aoba tilted his head slightly, still smiling. "It's only for a bit and your brother wouldn't know." Aoba moved closer towards her. "He's a bit distracted right now. His sisters decided to visit." Kanra gripped the knife tighter. "It's only for a little while. We can stay here if it makes you feel better."

"What do you want, Aoba-kun?" Kanra didn't move from where she was, realizing Aoba had her against the wall. "You should know what I want, Kanra-sempai." She did. All three messages she had received, wanted the same thing. "You want an alliance." Aoba smile was still there. "See. You do know. I want the Dollars and Blue squares to form an alliance. Me and you as co-leaders." Kanra lowered her head, back pressed to the wall.

"No." Aoba's smile faltered. "Sorry?" Kanra looked up meeting his eyes. "I said no. I don't want an alliance." Aoba stepped back, laughing. "Ah. Kanra-sempai, I can see why they love you. Your relationship with your brother, isn't exactly innocent is it?" Aoba moved closer again, pressing up against her. "I was being polite, when I asked you. I could force you into it." Aoba pulled the neck of her jumper down, licking a line down her collarbone. Kanra flinched. "Anri-sempai, seems happier, so I'm guessing you told her. But Kida-sempai, doesn't." He bit down, breaking though her skin.

"Why are you two here?" Izaya moved past the door, letting his younger sisters in. "We came to see you Iza-nii." Mairu smiled as she dragged Kururi to sit on the sofa with her. "Really?" Izaya hadn't yet told his sisters, they had another sibling. But his sisters turning up out of the blue, when usually they'd be bothering Shizu-chan. He wouldn't get a proper answer from Mairu, so he turned to the more honest of the two. "Kururi?" The more quieter one lowered her head. "Distraction. (Sent here to keep you busy.)"

"I thought so. Was it Kuronuma Aoba?" The nod Kururi gave him, was his answer. "Mad? (Are you angry?" Izaya looked down at her. "No, I'm not. But you two need to know something." Too bad Aoba. "By trying to distract me, your other sister will get hurt." Mairu looked up sharply. "What other sister?" Izaya stood, making his way to the door. "Do you want to meet her?" Both twins ran out of the door.

"Or you could be my girlfriend." Aoba licked at the wound he had made. "I'm with Izaya-nii and Shizuo." Aoba bit down again. "So you say. Shouldn't you pick someone more your age?" Kanra grit her teeth. "My answer is still no Aoba-kun. Get off me." Aoba ran his fingers along her waist, his fingers sliding under her jumper and along her stomach. "There's much worse than being stuck in a fire, Kanra-sempai." Aoba's hand slid lower, moving past the waistband of her jeans. "Last chance. Kanra-sempai." Kanra bit her lip, feeling the skin split, her grip on the knife impossibly tight. "Hmm. Maybe we should take this somewhere else."

Kanra pulled the knife from her pocket, holding against the teen's throat. "Get away from me." Aoba laughed, gripping her member hard. She winced, but kept hold of her defense. "Who's threatening who? Kanra-sempai." Aoba pressed forwards, the knife making a small line across his throat. "What's wrong weren't you going to cut me?"

"Aoba!" The teen turned to see who had called him. Kanra moved the knife from his throat, using all of her strength to push the the blue squares leader against the wall. Aoba looked startled, Kanra lifted the knife again, thrusting it through his hand. Kanra leaned over him,breathing hard, as he looked up at the knife pinning his hand to the wall, a small trail of blood, starting to run down his arm. "Kanra-sempai." Aoba was smiling wide. "You're amazing."

"Kanra." She flinched as a hand rested on her shoulder, pulling the knife from Aoba's hand. Kanra swung around, pointing her blade at the person behind her. "Kanra." Her hand started shaking, as she pointed the blade at her brother. "Izaya-nii." She dropped the blood covered knife, gripping Izaya's coat with both hands. "It's okay." Izaya left Aoba bleeding by the fire escape, as he carried Kanra back up to the apartment, his sisters following.

Izaya watched over them from his desk. Kanra was sitting on the sofa, holding a hot cup of tea between her hands. Mairu and Kururi were sitting either side of her, staring at their new sister. "Name? (What's your name?) Kanra smiled at the younger girl. "Kanra Orihara." The twins nodded. Kanra laid the cup back down on the table. "Do you mind me, pretending to be your sister?" Mairu smiled. "That was Izaya-nii's decision." She knew her brother well enough. "You're nicer than Izaya-nii." Kanra froze as two pairs of arms wrapped around her, before relaxing. Izaya's sisters had accepted her.

"Mairu, Kururi." Both twins looked up at him. "Aoba tried to hurt your new sister." Kururi lowered her head. "Payback. (Make him suffer.)" Kanra wondered why she only spoke one word each time. Mairu stood up. "Don't worry, Kan-nee. We won't let him near you." Kanra smiled. Both of them gave her another hug, before leaving to find their new sister's enemy.

Kanra waited until they left, before walking over to Izaya's desk and sitting in his lap. "Izaya-nii." Izaya stopped what he was doing, looking down at his sister, as she cuddled into him. "Kanra, look at me." She burrowed her head further into his chest. Turning away from his computer, Izaya lifted her chin gently with two fingers. "I get it." She finally looked up at him. "Sorry Izaya-nii. I get it now."

Izaya connected their lips, using his fingers to pull down the top of her jumper, kissing his way down her throat. His eyes narrowed as he saw the wound Aoba had made, glad he had sent his sisters to deal with him. "Shizu-chan's going to lose it." Kanra sat up straight, pulling her jumper over her head. Izaya ran his fingers over the bite mark, before bringing his lips to it and gently sucking. Kanra moved, giving him easier access. Her fingers threaded through the back of his hair, her grip tightened as she felt his teeth, make new marks over Aoba's.

Kanra gripped his other hand sliding it down her belly, without moving his head Izaya undone the button on her jeans. "Izaya-nii. Are you going to tell Shizuo?" Izaya finished covering the mark with his own, before meeting her eyes. "If he asks." Kanra smiled leaning into him. "Thanks Izaya-nii." Izaya unzipped her jeans, placing his hand over her member. "Are these the only places he touched you?" Kanra nodded, gasping as Izaya's hand slipped into her underwear. "Are you going to go after him?" Izaya smiled, making Kanra flinch. She was glad that look wasn't directed at her. "My sisters will do more damage than I could." His fingers started moving over her shaft. Kanra leaned into the touch, her back arching.

Kanra cursed as she came down from her high, seeing she had released over Izaya's lap. Izaya laughed softly, helping her to stand. "Where are you going?" Kanra was puzzled as he walked away. "I'm going to get changed." Minutes later Izaya bounced out of the room, slipping his coat on. "We haven't eaten yet. Russian Sushi." Kanra smiled slipping her own coat on.


	27. Chapter 27 - Saki and Kida

**Chapter 27 – Saki and Kida**

"I'm back." Shizuo stepped into the apartment. Izaya and Kanra were sitting on the sofa together watching tv. "Welcome back, Shizu-chan." Shizuo leaned over kissing them both, before handing a takeaway box to Izaya. "I wasn't sure if you two had eaten." Izaya happily opened the box. "We had Russian suhi for lunch, but you can never have too much." Kanra sighed as Izaya took out the first piece, savoring every mouthful. "It's so good."

Shizuo sat next to Kanra. "How was your day?" Kanra smiled. "I'm still training. Izaya-nii, says I'm getting there." The blond nodded examining her hands. Apart from the healing one, there were no other marks on her hands. "I'm wearing gloves." The blond nodded, snatching the box away from Izaya. "Oi, I got that for all of us." Kanra smiled as Izaya and Shizuo played tug of war with their dinner. As the box passed her once again, she quickly dipped her hand in taking one of the pieces. "Kanra." She laughed at the expression Izaya was giving her.

"Your sisters haven't come back." It was late and the three of them were getting ready for bed, Shizuo was in the bathroom. "They're your sisters as well." Kanra smiled at the thought, while Izaya checked his phone. "They're at Shinra's." He didn't tell her why. Mairu and Kururi could do a lot of damage in less than an hour and they had half a day to do whatever they wanted to Aoba.

"Masaomi." Kida cursed glaring at his fellow yellow scarves. "Why did you let her in?" He couldn't deal with this at the moment. Turning away from his girlfriend, he waited until she left. "Masaomi. I'm sorry." Go away. He didn't want to talk to her. "I love you, Masaomi." Kida breathed through his teeth. "Everyone out."

He waited until everyone had left the room, leaving Saki and himself. "I'm still weak." Saki lowered her head. "I can't do anything without you." Kida clenched his fists at his side. "Why are you here, Saki?" Hurry and go. Go away. "Because I love you." The blond clenched his teeth together. "You have, Aoba." He flinched as her hands grabbed each side of his face. "I was following Izaya's orders." Yes he knew that, but it didn't hurt any less. She would always listen to Izaya over him.

"Are you going to run away again?" Saki was looking up at him, with tears in her eyes. "How long for this time?Masaomi." She was crying freely. "How do I fix this? I don't like Aoba. I hate following Izaya's orders." Damn it. "What if we leave again?" Get away from everything, Izaya, the yellow scarves and his memories. He had lost too much in Ikebukuro. "We can still be together?" Kida smiled bitterly at the hopeful look in her eyes. "If you can leave everything behind and we leave Ikebukuro. Yes." Saki smiled at him, throwing her arms around his chest. "Thank you, Masaomi." Kida grimaced as he felt her tears seep through his clothes. "Saki, Stop crying. You're getting my top wet.

"Glad to see you two are back together." Saki's arms tightened around him. Kida looked up to see who had interrupted. It took him a while, to see past the bandages. The bandages on his face wrapped around the teens forehead and across half his face. Bandages covered his arms, and chest. He was leaning on a pair of crutches. "A word of advice, Kida-sempai. Leave quickly." Kida blinked. "Aoba. What happened?" The blond let go of Saki, stepping in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt her. I don't care what happens to her." Kida grit his teeth. "You slept with her." Aoba nodded. "To piss you off and to see what Izaya would do."

"What happened? Did my gang?" The younger teen smiled, shaking his head. "As if they could Kida-sempai. No this was Kanra-sempai." Kida glanced over at him again. "What did you do?" He still had to talk to Kanra about an alliance. "I asked her for an alliance. What's that look for?" Aoba's smile widened. "Oh, I get it. The Dollars belonged to your friend. Don't worry Izaya saw to it that she said no." Kida grit his teeth at the informant's name. "What do you mean?" Aoba winced as he tried to step forward. "What if Kanra-sempai is the same as your pathetic girlfriend over there?" Kida opened his mouth and closed it.

"Aoba. Where are you?" The younger teen flinched. Kida looked confused as two small girls skipped in. "Those are Izaya's sisters." Kida stepped back slightly as Saki whispered to him. "It wasn't nice of you to run away." Aoba backed away, putting all his pressure on the crutches. "Your punishment isn't over yet." Kida watched as the two small girls carried him away. "What did he do?" Saki said nothing, glad Aoba was gone.

Kida looked down at his girlfriend, remembering what Aoba had said. Kanra didn't seem like the type to listen to Izaya, but she was his sister and they dressed the same. Why would Mikado give the Dollars to someone who listens to Izaya? Kida lowered his head. Maybe he should talk to her before he leaves. "Masaomi, can I stay here? It's getting late." Kida sighed wrapping her arms around Saki.

Kanra set breakfast in front of Izaya and Shizuo. "Is Tom okay with me not being there?" Shizuo scoffed. "He's fine with just me as his bodyguard." Izaya reached over jabbing him in the ribs. "What did you do that for? Flea." Shizuo finally noticed the expression on Kanra's face. "Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Kanra nodded sitting down to eat her own. "I know." Izaya jabbed him again. "You really are stupid, Shizu-chan." For once Shizuo let Izaya poke him, he deserved it.

"I guess I'll be going." Shizuo finished his last mouthful, taking his plate to the sink. "Have a good day, Shizu-chan." Shizuo turned to look at the second person in the room, she was no longer there. "Where did Kanra go?" Izaya stared at him. Shizuo sighed in annoyance. "Stop looking at me like that. Yes I really am that stupid." Izaya smirked. "I didn't say anything, but if you want me to agree..." The blond picked up Kanra's empty plate. "She's in the shower. She'll get over it." Izaya shrugged. "If not, I've taught her how to use a knife."

"Are you still upset?" Kanra shook her head, raising her blade. Shizuo had left for work, leaving the pair to knife training. "No. It's fine." Izaya knocked the blade from her hand with his own. "You're a bad liar, Kanra." He pulled both gloves from her hands, tucking the knives safely in his pocket. "What are you thinking?" Kanra sighed, knowing Izaya wouldn't let her have a knife until she had cheered up. "I'm wondering what I should do." She sat down sullenly on the sofa. "I tried so hard to find a job and then I finally got one with Shizuo." Kanra lowered her head. "He doesn't really need me though."

Izaya played with the end of the fingers on the gloves. So that's what was bothering her. "You could be my secretary." Kanra smiled, shaking her head. "That's Namie's job, I wouldn't take it from her." Izaya glanced up. "She'd be happy to give it to you. The woman hates me." There was something else she could do. "If not my secretary, how about my partner?" Kanra's head snapped up. "What do you mean, Izaya-nii?" Izaya's job was dangerous, she knew that. "I'll teach you how to be an informant."


	28. Chapter 28 - Thinking of the future

**Chapter 28 – Thinking of the future**

"I'll teach you how to be an informant." Kanra stared at Izaya in shock. "Isn't that dangerous?" Weren't Izaya and Shizuo trying to keep her safe. "The people I deal with are dangerous, you'd be doing the less dangerous jobs." Kanra smiled, Izaya had thought this through. "Do I get a desk?" Izaya nodded. "You can have one next to me or in the corner if you want privacy."

"Next to you is fine." She wondered what jobs she would have to do. What did Izaya do as an informant? She couldn't see him searching for missing cats. "Is Shizuo going to get angry?" The blond thought she was fragile and she needed protecting, surely he wouldn't let her have the same job as Izaya. "Even if he does he can't say anything. Leave Shizu-chan to me"

Kanra couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was talking about her future. In such a short time, her new life was going so far. Shizuo, Izaya and herself. She never thought it would happen, it hadn't occurred to her, that it could. "Are you still worried?" Izaya was watching her carefully. "No, I'm thinking how much I've done as Kanra." She felt Izaya's arms wrap around her. "I didn't see this coming either." Kanra raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? I find that hard to believe Izaya-nii." Izaya said nothing.

"You know how to use a computer, I've seen you do it." Ah that was right, when she was Mikado, she had used the computer. Izaya was sitting in his chair, with Kanra in his lap. "Most of the contacts are stored here." His fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard, Kanra blinked missing what he had typed. On the screen was a list of contacts and addresses. "What's this one?" Izaya looked at where she was pointing. "That one I don't want you near." Kanra still stared at the screen. "Who's Shiki?"

"Yakuza. Stay away." Izaya covered her eyes with one of his hands, until he was halfway down the page. "These are the ones you can use. Police, local gangs. I'll make a copy for you." Izaya closed the screen. "What are those?" Izaya shrugged. "I like to make observations." Kanra reached over and tired to move the mouse over to the folder called Mikado Ryugamine, Izaya stopped her hand. "Those aren't for you to see." Reluctantly she let go of the mouse.

Izaya had just finished showing her the basics, when there was a knock at the door. "Kan-chan. It's Erika." Izaya lifted Kanra off his lap, standing to get the door. Kanra sighed, staring at the computer screen. That was right, they were supposed to be twins. If Erika or anyone else saw what they did together... She could freely be with Shizuo, but with Izaya it was different.

"Kan-chan. We came to see you." Erika came into the room, dragging Walker behind her. "Iza Iza move. Its girl time." Izaya stepped away staring pointedly at Walker. "He's with me." Erika dragged Kanra into the bedroom and closed the door. "We bring anime and manga." Erika opened the door slightly to see if Izaya was there. She turned around smiling.

"So what's it like living with Izaya?" Kanra looked at her, wondering how she should answer. "How did he take it, when Shizuo became your boyfriend?" Walker face palmed next to her. "Well?" Erika had a pen and paper in front of her, her eyes bright. Kanra smiled. "He didn't say anything. Izaya-nii is happy for me to go out with Shizuo." Erika lowered her head in defeat. "But there should be jealousy, Iza Iza should try and win Shizu Shizu back."

"This doesn't make sense. It breaks all the rules. My theories are never wrong. Never." Erika was tapping her pen furiously. "Unless Izaya loves you. Ah I can see it now. An incestuous relationship, while Shizu Shizu watches trying to decide which one he wants." Kanra gaped as Erika blocked out both her and Walker, pen moving furiously across the page. "This is great. It's better than I imagined." Erika sighed. "If only you were a boy." Kanra backed away slightly as Erika started drooling. How sharp was she? Walker looked apologetic.

"Do you mind if I leave a camera here?" Kanra stared at her, had she really asked that. "Don't this is Izaya-nii's room." Erika tilted her head. "Where's your room?" Kanra paused, what was she supposed to say? "It's upstairs. Izaya lets me use his room, since it's closer." Erika nodded, putting the small camera away.

"Bye Kan-chan. Remember what I taught you. Read the third one first." Erika waved giggling as she left the apartment, walker trailing behind her. Izaya laughed as she sighed closing the door, before slumping to the floor. "That was draining." She slowly got up moving to the sofa. "Sorry Izaya-nii. There's a ton of anime and manga on the floor." Where did Erika get her energy from?

Shizuo came back with more from Russian Sushi. This time Izaya had his own box. Izaya stayed at his desk, while Shizuo and Kanra sat on the sofa eating their own. "I can never get enough of this." Shizuo watched him and sighed. "Can you stop having sex with your food?" Izaya smiled placing another piece in his mouth. "Jealous? Silly, Shizu-chan we can have sex later." Kanra sat back against the sofa, letting them tease each other.

It was getting late. Kanra was still sitting on the sofa watching the third episode of whichever anime she had put on. Next to her was the pile of books Erika had left. She didn't know what the anime was about, she couldn't concentrate. Ugh, why did she feel so bad? Shizuo had already gone to bed, Izaya was still at his desk, logging of his computer. "Are you coming?" Kanra looked up from the screen. "I'll finish this episode first."

What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so depressed? She turned away from the screen, laying back on the sofa, staring blankly at the ceiling. Damn Izaya-nii and Erika. Why did they have to make her think about the future? The closing sequence started playing, reaching for the remote she clicked to go to the next episode. It was a waste of time, she wasn't looking at the screen as it came on.

Kanra turned over, her nightmare disappearing as quickly as it came. Soft fingers played with her hair and Kanra blinked wondering when she had left the sofa. "Izaya-nii?" Red eyes met hers, refusing to look away. Kanra closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her lower half, wondering why she was naked. "Kanra, you seem to be acting more and more like a girl." Kanra snapped her eyes open and glared at him, her eyes widened as Izaya slipped an already lubed finger into her. "Izaya-nii. I thought I was watching tv." Izaya slipped another finger into her, rolling her on top of him.

"I doubt you even remember the name." Knowing eyes watched her every move. Izaya crooked his fingers, Kanra jolted. "Sit up." Confused, Kanra did as he said. Izaya stretched her carefully, His hand around her member, bringing her to completion. Izaya lifted her and she panicked realizing what he was about to do. "I-Izaya-nii." Kanra hissed as she was lowered onto him. "Relax." She breathed deeply, trying to take him all in.

She had tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, slumped and trying to catch her breath. "Kanra." Izaya lifted her up and pushed her down, Kanra's back arched and she placed her hands on Izaya's stomach, thrusting down as Izaya thrust up into her. They set a steady pace and soon Kanra was panting from exhaustion. "ah...ah...I-Iza"

Her muscles tightened as she released. Izaya brought her to his chest, before rolling on top of her and continuously thrusting into her to ride out his own. Kanra ignored the mess between them as Izaya pulled out. Kanra felt Izaya shift off the bed, her eyes closing. She could feel the coldness wipe across her stomach. "Is she asleep?" Ah, Shizuo was awake. "Yes." She could hear a sigh. "How do you always know what's wrong with her?" Shizuo sounded jealous or maybe it was because she was half asleep. "Shizu-chan. Are you jealous as well?" Shizuo scoffed. "No, just a little miffed" Izaya laughed. "She's my girlfriend, I should be closer." Another laugh. "I'll still be closer to her than you." Shizuo made a noise like a soft growl. "Everyone else will see that as incest."

"You didn't hear what Erika said. Or the books she's lent Kanra." Izaya was silent. "I should have checked if she left that camera behind." Shizuo made a noise in his throat. "Do I want to know?" Izaya thought for a few seconds. "Probably not." Kanra felt herself slip deeper into sleep, she never had a chance to look at those books.


	29. Chapter 29 - Decisions

**Decisions**

A month later and Izaya and Shizuo finally decided, that she could move around on her own. Kanra once again settled into a routine. She would wake up next to the pair, have breakfast and go for a run. She could now easily catch up and run beside Izaya without her lungs burning or her legs aching. After that, Shizuo would leave for work and kanra would have knife training.

Izaya would then leave her to climb the fire escape, she could now easily climb to the top. Izaya left the window open, so she could climb through. Her desk next to Izaya's, exactly the same. She had a computer and two mobile phones, the one she originally had and the one she used as an informant. Shizuo wasn't happy about it, but as Izaya explained to him, he would be watching over her.

Izaya had given her the alias he was going to use, he went as Kanra or Nakura. Kanra used Kanra and Chrome. Her first few jobs had been simple. Finding a telephone number, a lost puppy and finding out whether a woman's husband was cheating on her. That was the only one so far, that she needed Izaya's help for. The husband had got angry at being caught out and had come bursting into the apartment. Unfortunately he got to deal with Shizuo and Izaya instead. Izaya wasn't happy since the man had interrupted his eating.

"I'm finished for now, Izaya-nii." Kanra closed her emails and logged off the computer. "I'm going to see Anri and Kida, I'll be back later." Izaya turned away from his own screen. "Don't stay out too late, or Shizu-chan will get worried and try and find you." Kanra smiled. "I won't. See you later, Izaya-nii." She slipped on her coat, putting the phones and knife in her pocket and left.

She didn't get as much attention, than when she walked around with Izaya and Shizuo, but people still looked at her recognizing the coat she wore. "Anri."Anri smiled and waved as she saw her. "Kanra." Kida looked between the two. "Since when are you two so close?" Anri ignored him, hugging her friend. "I missed you." Kanra smiled down at her, glad to see she was looking happy."

"Ah you forgot about me Kanra-chan." Kida threw his arms around both of them. Anri left to get some ice-cream, leaving Kida and Kanra alone. "I don't see you with Shizuo anymore." Kanra smiled. "He doesn't need me to help protect Tom, he can do that himself." Kida nodded, his eyes fixed on her. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm an informant in training." Kida's eyes narrowed. "What?" Kanra sighed. "Izaya's training me, at the moment I'm only doing small jobs." Kida didn't look happy. "You're becoming the same as Izaya. One was bad enough." Kanra bit her lip to stop herself saying something she'd regret. "What about Dollars?" Kida watched her carefully. "I don't plan on doing anything, Kida-kun. Dollars can take care of themselves."

"What about an alliance?" Kanra sighed. "Aoba-kun offered and I refused." Kida smiled. "What about me? We'd be stronger if you made an alliance with the yellow squares." Kanra shook her head. "No. Dollars is a free and colourless gang." Kida turned away as Anri came back with ice-creams. "This is all we seem to do, when we see each other." Kida was now sulking.

Kanra and Anri smiled at each other as they ate their ice-cream. Kida wouldn't look at her. "Kanra isn't that your phone?" Kanra sighed taking the phone out of her pocket, it was the one she used as an informant. "Hello, Kanra speaking." The voice on the other end paused. _Izaya are you messing around? _Izaya? Kanra pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at the screen. Shiki. Damn it she had taken Izaya's phone.

"I'm sorry Izaya-nii isn't here at the moment." The voice on the other end sighed. _And you would be? _Who did she say she was? "I'm Kanra Orihara, Izaya's partner." That was safe to say, wasn't it? _So you're an informant as well. _"Yes. Izaya-nii's been training me." Another pause. _You'll do. Where are you? _Kanra hesitated before giving him her location._ I'll be there shortly. _Kanra sighed as Shiki hung up. What had she just agreed to?

Both Kida and Anri were watching her. Anri with concern and Kida with suspicion. "Is everything okay Kanra?" Kanra smiled at Anri, finishing her ice-cream. "I have to meet with a client soon." Kida smiled. "Something dangerous?You really are like Izaya. It's a shame, since you're such a pretty girl." Anri glared at him, before dumping the rest of his ice-cream on his head. "Don't be horrible to Kanra." For a second her eyes flashed red.

Kida yelped as the coldness ran down his neck. "Anri-chan, why did you do that?" Kida left, heading for the nearest toilet. "Thanks, Anri." Anri smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he's like that." Kanra shook her head. "It's fine, I rejected his alliance. I don't want the Dollars caught up in anything." Anri smiled. "You're happy at the moment, aren't you?" Kanra nodded. "I'm very happy."

But she still had something from when she was Mikado, something she couldn't get rid off. She was still curious about things above ordinary, so when a black car pulled up beside them and a voice called. "Orihara." She said goodbye to Anri and walked towards the car. The man looked at her through the open window. "Shiki-san?" The man nodded, so she opened the door, closing it as she climbed across the seat on the other side.

"You two look alike." Kanra smiled. "Izaya-nii's my brother." Shiki looked like he didn't believe her for a second. "How old are you?" His questions were straight to the point. "Twenty three. I'm Izaya's twin." Shiki sighed. "Are you aware I'm yakuza?" Kanra nodded. "Then I want straight answers, not lies." Kanra sighed. "I'm telling the truth. This is my new life, I'm sorry I can't tell you who I was before or people will try and kill me again."

Shiki stared at the girl opposite him. She wasn't twenty three, he was good with ages, he'd say she was fifteen maybe sixteen if that. He had done a background check on Izaya, so he knew they weren't related. "Why is a girl getting involved in all this?" Kanra was silent. Shiki sighed. "You're not a girl are you?" Kanra smiled bitterly. "It was Izaya's idea, I wasn't happy when he told me, I'd have to cross dress. But it was better than the alternative."

Shiki could tell she was telling the truth. Kanra flinched as her phone rang. Shiki watched her carefully. "Izaya doesn't know where you are, does he?" Kanra looked at the screen, it was Izaya. "Don't answer it." Kanra hesitated before rejecting the call. "I took his phone by accident. He didn't want me to get involved with you." Shiki smiled. "You should have listened. Izaya was about your age when we first met." Kanra shivered, this man knew her age or close to it.

Her phone rang again. "Turn it off." When Kanra hesitated, Shiki snatched it from her hands. "You can have it back after we've finished. Kanra had a bad feeling that she shouldn't have got in the car. "So Izaya's training you to be an informant?" Kanra nodded. "He's only letting me do the small jobs." Shiki nodded. "Still it will be useful to have the both of you." Shiki typed his number into her phone and used it to call his own. "I'll call you when I need you."

The car slowed to a stop. "Here's your phone. You can go now." Kanra nodded opening the door. She quickly left, closing the car door. Her head slumped as the car drove away. Izaya was going to go nuts when he found out. Kanra looked around, where was she? Her phone was ringing again. "Izaya-nii." She didn't know what mood he was in. _Finally. Where are you Kanra? _She took a deep breath. "I don't know, I kind of got lost." Izaya sighed on the other end. _How did you manage that?_

Better now than later, when Shiki called her. "I took your phone by accident, Izaya-nii. I didn't realize until I answered to Shiki. I'm sorry." Izaya was silent. "Izaya-nii?" There was a long sigh on the other end. _We'll talk about this later, Kanra. What can you see around you? _Kanra looked around. "There's a park and a book store." Izaya was silent. "I know where you are. Stay there."

Kanra moved to one of the park benches. Izaya hadn't sounded angry, but the long pauses told her otherwise. Ugh. What was she thinking?She laid back on the bench wondering how long Izaya would be.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but Izaya was above her, shaking her awake. "Kanra, get up." Kanra blinked, looking into familiar red eyes. "You're getting careless. You shouldn't be sleeping in public. Anything could happen. "Sorry Izaya-nii. How long has it been?" Izaya watched her sit up, rubbing her eyes. "About fifteen minutes." Izaya took her to the waiting cab.

Izaya didn't speak, while they were in the cab, but she could feel his eyes on her from time to time, watching what she was doing. He was angry, she wished he would say something. When they reached the apartment, he paid the driver. They made their way up to the apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, Izaya held out his hand. "My phone." Kanra took it from her pocket, placing it in Izaya's open palm. "I didn't realize, Izaya-nii." Izaya sighed, putting the phone on his desk. Kanra took her jacket off, laying it on the sofa. "What did Shiki say?" He knew what Shiki was like, as soon as Kanra had accidentally answered the call, she was involved.

"He said having both of us would be useful." Izaya groaned. Great Shizu-chan was going to hit the roof. "Did you give him your number?" Kanra sighed. "He took my phone after you called the second time." Of course he did. Shiki used who he wanted, when he wanted. "I didn't want you to get involved, Kanra." Kanra sat back on the sofa, Izaya joining her.

"How bad is this, Izaya-nii?"Izaya sighed. "Pretty bad, I'm hoping that he was joking when he said he'd use you." Kanra leaned into him. "What's the chances of that?" Izaya stroked her hair. "I don't want to say." Kanra sighed. "Shizuo's going to be pissed isn't he?" The elder male nodded. "He'll be angrier than usual."


	30. Chapter 30 - Nightmare

**Chapter 30 – Nightmare **

A/N:- This chapter contains smut. The next chapter will be the last.

Saki watched over Kida as he spoke to the yellow scarves, she was happy he was finally doing something about that girl. Saki didn't like her, she was too much like Izaya and she only needed one. She had seen how Kanra had taken her place, even if they were related. Kanra was a threat and she would be glad to be rid of her.

Saki pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at the screen. Aoba had sent her a message, she read through it before smiling. Slipping the phone back in her pocket she made her way over to her boyfriend. "I have an idea." Izaya wasn't the only one who could manipulate people.

"Aoba-kun, where are you?" The blue squares leader rolled under the bed, stifling his scream of pain. Izaya's sisters hadn't left him alone, since the incident with Kanra. Still it would be over soon, he had passed his suggestion to Saki, it was up to her no. "Aoba-kun, come out." He froze as one of them leaned over the bed, looking straight at him. "Here (He's under the bed)." Aoba felt the other twin grab his leg. "You aren't allowed to go anywhere yet." Aoba banged his head against the floor.

They didn't tell Shizuo about Shiki, Izaya said he could handle it. Kanra sighed, knowing her boyfriend would find out eventually and lose it. He had spent so much time trying to protect her and she had ended up involved in dangerous things.

Kanra smiled into the kiss, as the blond ran his fingers across her body. His tongue tangling with hers, exploring the inside of each other's mouths. She sucked harshly, as she felt Izaya engulf her, taking her all in. She wrapped her arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer. Shizuo bit down in surprise as the informant, gripped his member and stroked with slow long movements.

Kanra flinched breaking the kiss, as blood filled her mouth. "Sorry Kanra." The blond glared at Izaya, red eyes met his gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes. Shizuo blushed as Kanra moaned, arching her back as she released into Izaya's mouth. The informant swallowed easily, his eyes glued to the flushed form in front of him.

While Kanra came down from her high, Izaya grabbed Shizuo, their lips mashing together, tasting blood and Kanra's release. He quickly prepped the blond, before entering him with one swift thrust. Shizuo grit his teeth cursing the flea. "W-hy can't you do it gentler for once?" In reply Izaya pulled out, until just the tip and thrust back into him, smirking as he hit Shizuo's prostrate. "I-Izaya."

"K-Kanra." Izaya blinked before noticing that Kanra had recovered and was kneeling in front of the blond, taking Shizuo into her mouth. Izaya breathed harshly, Kanra's movement making Shizuo tighten around him. "F-fuck." Izaya knew he was close, he watched Kanra out of the corner of his eye. She was bobbing her head quickly, before he noticed her adams apple bob and Shizuo clenching around him with a groan. Izaya moaned as the blond's inner walls became unbelievably tight, he sped up his pace, slamming into Shizuo as he rode out his own orgasm.

All three lay on the bed recovering before Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other and then down at the smaller teen. Kanra smiled up at them, knowing what they wanted to do. Izaya's fingers circled her entrance before pushing inside. His fingers scissored, stretching her before they were joined by the blond's. Kanra knew it would hurt, so she was glad her lovers were using plenty of lube.

She gasped as she was lifted, Shizuo underneath her. "Ready?" Kanra nodded. This one act, showed how close they had become, not just her and Izaya or her and Shizuo, all three of them. She cried out tears running down her cheeks as she felt both of them slowly push into her. "Kanra, Relax." That was both Izaya and Shizuo, all three of them had tense expressions. "Move." It still hurt, she felt like she had been ripped apart. Izaya and Shizuo moved in perfect sync, bringing her quickly to the edge. She was a whimpering mess as they both thrust into her. Her eyes snapped open as Izaya moved his skilled fingers over her member, his thumb flicking across the slit. "O-oh G-god."

Kanra spilt over Izaya's fingers, briefly noticing both of them wince as she tightened around them. Izaya's eyes were closed, moving in time with Shizuo. Sweat dotted the blond's forehead from exhaustion. Kanra gasped as she felt their releases hit her inner walls, before slowly pulling out. She smiled as she passed out, falling into her boyfriend's arms.

She grimaced as she opened her eyes, listening to the loud voices in the room. "You promised, Flea." Izaya sighed. "It was unavoidable." The blond snarled. "Unavoidable? You let her get involved with fucking Yakuza." Kanra groaned loudly, getting both of their attention. "Kanra, you're awake." Izaya smiled over at her. "Why are you arguing, Izaya-nii?

Like she had guessed, Shizuo had found out. "This is my fault, Shizuo." The blond looked at her in disbelief. "You're covering for the flea now?" She quickly shook her head. "No. Izaya warned me not to get involved. I'm sorry Shizuo, it's an old habit from my past life." The blond sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "I need a cigarette." Kanra watched him leave the room, before the front door slammed shut.

"He's angry at me." Izaya shook his head. "Shizu-chan's worried. He'll calm down." He didn't add I hope. Kanra smiled bitterly. "How did he find out?" She didn't think Izaya was going to say anything. "I told him, old habits like you said." Kanra flopped back onto the pillow. At least there was no secrets between the three of them now.

"Sorry." Kanra and Izaya looked up as Shizuo came back. "I know you can handle yourself." Kanra smiled. "But you're not the flea. You still need protecting." She frowned before Izaya gently nudged her. "I'll try to stay away from the dangerous stuff." Izaya looked between the two of them and smiled. "Ne, now that's sorted. How about make up sex?" Kanra sighed grabbing a pillow and throwing it to the blond. Shizuo caught it before throwing it at Izaya.

Izaya groaned hitting the head board. Kanra turned to Shizuo and smiled. "Death by pillow." The blond scoffed. "It's the lightest thing I've ever thrown". Izaya sat up. "That hurt Shizu-chan." Kanra giggled before throwing another pillow to the blond. She gasped as she was pulled onto the informant's lap. "Now you can't hit me." Shizuo sighed in disappointment, before gently throwing the pillow at Kanra. She caught the end and shoved it in Izaya's face.

Kanra couldn't help but smile as she finally got ready to sleep, Izaya and Shizuo either side of her. She was smiling a lot more now, she was finally happy. She didn't have to run from any gangs, she had the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro as lovers. She loved them both, Kanra sighed before closing her eyes. She was happier now, than she ever was as Mikado.

_Kanra gasped as the room got hotter, she was suffocating the flames were coming closer. She was surrounded. Where was Izaya? She looked up in horror as she saw past the smoke, covering the top of the building. The wood was burning. Kanra jumped out of the way, her eyes closed. She had to get out of here. She opened her eyes as she heard a thud. The roof was caving in. She opened her mouth to scream, as the part above her fell._

"Kanra. Wake up. Kanra." She could hear Izaya's voice. But she was still dreaming, she still felt as if she was suffocating. There was so much heat. "KANRA!" She blinked, waking from her nightmare. A loud piercing noise rang around the apartment. Her eyes opened. Izaya was hovering above her, his hand covering her mouth, while there was a cloth around his own. "Izaya-nii?"She reached up to cover her ears, panicking as smoke covered the ceiling.

Kanra froze. No it was a dream, she hadn't woken up yet. "Kanra. Look at me. We need to get out of here." She panicked looking up into concerned and slightly panicked red eyes. "I'm still asleep." Izaya pinched her hard. "T-that hurt, Izaya-nii." And then she realized, she was awake. This was reality. Fear swept through her, worse than any of her nightmares. Their home was on fire.


	31. Chapter 31 - Last chance to be a man

**Chapter 31 – Last chance to be a man**

Saki smiled as she looked up at the burning building, next to her was her blond boyfriend. She couldn't see the expression on his face. Her fingers reached for the phone in her pocket, texting quickly to Aoba. It was done.

"Masaomi, are you okay?" The blond nodded once as he he watched the flames. "It's over. They won't hurt anyone anymore." He looked up at the sky, his usual smile gone. "Are you happy now? Mikado. He held onto Saki's hand before they turned away from the burning apartment. It was time for them to leave.

No. This wasn't happening. Kanra closed her eyes. "Kanra, open your eyes." She didn't want to, as long as she didn't she could pretend this wasn't happening. "Kanra, you need to open your eyes." Izaya's fingers were on her chin. "Come on, Kanra. Your stronger than this." Kanra opened her eyes. "I'm scared, Izaya-nii."

"We need to get out of here." She felt him tie a piece of cloth around her neck. "W-here's Shizuo?" Izaya helped her out of the bed. "The whole building is on fire, he's gone to help everyone else." Kanra held on Izaya's arm with a death grip. Izaya pulled her down to floor, making their way to the bedroom window.

Izaya crouched looking out of the window. I should have known, Masaomi hadn't done anything like the others, the blond had been known to do extreme things. Once all three of them were safe, he wouldn't hurt the teen physically. No that was too easy. One sentence that would be all it would take, to make him regret everything.

The window opened with ease, Izaya looked back at Kanra. She was on the floor, one hand gripped tightly on his wrist, fear filled her eyes. He could see the flames licking at the outside of the building. They would have to jump, but with Kanra's current state it would be impossible.

"Kanra. Look at me." She did reluctantly, as long as Izaya was there, everything would be fine. But there was a look in his eyes. He was worried for both her and Shizuo. "We need to jump. Can you do it?" She nodded slowly. She could face her fear. Izaya was with her. "I don't have a choice." She slowly pulled herself, still gripping onto Izaya.

"It's too high." Below them the windows blew outwards, glass raining down. "We'll make it." She stepped onto the thin ledge, refusing to let go of Izaya. The fire escape was just below Izaya's office. She glanced behind her, seeing the smoke filter under the door and covering the ceiling.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. "Kanra. You need to move." She nodded pushing herself along the ledge. She was trying to ignore the fire she could see in the next window along. She wasn't sure what had caused it but the blaze had spread quickly, consuming everything.

She could hear Izaya urging her on, as he stepped out behind her. She moved to the next ledge, her foot landing on the fire escape. The windows on their floor blew outwards, Kanra screamed as the shards hit her and she lost her balance falling backwards.

She screamed as she free fell, before she heard something hit metal and a hand caught hers. Kanra looked up through teary eyes, Izaya was leaning against the fire escape, his wrist locked around hers. She could see the small cuts on his face and arms, blood running down his hand. "Move to the next one."

Her feet landed on the next level. Izaya flipped over to join her. "W-what do we do now?" If they went any lower, they would have to go through the flames. "She should be here soon." Who? She watched the flames and shuddered, Izaya's arms was around her waist as soon as she had.

The metal of the fire escape grew hot, Kanra hopped on her bare feet trying not to burn them. Izaya picked her up bridal style, since he was the only one fully dressed and not in the embarrassing nightie he had bought for her. "Is Shizuo okay?" Izaya's gaze met her own. "He better be."

"Kanra, close your eyes." She did as she was told, hoping Izaya wasn't going to jump. She heard the familiar sound of a motor bike before she felt something shoot up and cover her. She opened her eyes panicking as all she saw was darkness. Her vision was pitch black. Her arms tightened around Izaya's neck. "You never listen do you?"

The next second she could see again. The familiar figure rode up the side of the building stopping at the fire escape. "About time, Celty." He passed Kanra over to the Dullahan, carefully resting her on the back of the bike. _What about you? _Izaya read the message from the PDA. "I have to find Shizu-chan." He smiled at Kanra before climbing through the nearest broken window.

Kanra looked after him worriedly, until a helmet covered her head. Now that Izaya had gone, she felt so tired. Celty quickly grabbed her arms, so she didn't fall off, Kanra passed out behind her. She turned the bike around making her way to Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo would be okay.

Izaya made his way through the ruined apartment, dreading to see the mess of his own. Kanra was safe with Celty, If anything happened, Shinra would fix her up. The only one left unaccounted for was Shizu-chan. He walked through the remainder of the door, stepping into a corridor.

There was no light, but Izaya was used to being in the dark, a small amount of light from the screen of his phone. "Shizu-chan?" He ran along the scorched corridor calling the blond's name. He pressed the call button again dialing his number. When it went to voice mail he tried again. Shizuo finally picked up, after he had gone down two floors. "Shizu-chan. Finally."

"Hello?" That wasn't Shizuo's voice. "Who are you?" It was a girls voice that answered. "I live on the third floor. The owner of this phone helped us." Like he said he would. "Where are you?" The girls voice was quiet. "On the first floor. The stairs collapsed. The blond man got hurt." Damn. He opened the door to the stairway, seeing that they had collapsed onto the next floor.

Izaya ended the call, before vaulting off the broken banister, making his way down the debris. He was breathing hard as he reached the bottom. It had taken all of his skills to make it down the last three floors. Izaya held his phone out, using the little light, Shizuo was under the fallen stairs, his arms locked while two small children were underneath him.

"Are you the girl I was talking to?" She nodded tears in her eyes. "Is he okay?" Izaya rested his hand on Shizuo's cheek. He was out cold and blood ran down his face. He ignored the girls question, reaching underneath Shizuo, to pull her out. She cried again as her knees scraped the ground. Izaya pulled the unconscious boy out from the under the large body. Immediately the girl was by his side.

"Shizu-chan. Wake up." Izaya hit him a bit harder when there was no response. "Damn it, Shizu-chan." The informant reached for the small parts of debris, throwing them off of the blond. It took a while and soon there was only a large piece left, which only Shizuo would be able to remove.

"Shizu-chan. Wake the hell up." Izaya was slapping him over and over. He sighed in relief when he finally heard the blond groan. "Shizu-chan." Another groan. Shizuo's eye opened, his other one was covered in blood. "Flea?" Izaya glared at him. "What kind of idiot gets trapped in a fire? Get up." Shizuo groaned using his arms to push him up. He stood shakily, the large part of the fallen stairs, falling behind him with a crash.

"What happened?" Izaya watched the blond carefully. "We were on the third floor, when the fire stopped. The stairs were fine until we stepped on them. The kids should be fine." Izaya wiped the blood from Shizuo's eye. "Celty stopped it. She took Kanra back to Shinra." Shizuo nodded. "Everyone made it out then. These were the last two."

Shizuo carried the kids from the building, minding the glass everywhere and the broken door. Izaya never took his eyes off him. Shizu-chan was a monster, but even he shouldn't bleed that much. As soon as they were outside, the blond put the children down, the kids running into the small crowd at the side. Everyone was looking up hopelessly at their ruined home.

As soon as Izaya heard the sirens, he grabbed the blond's hand running from the scene. He wanted to make sure Shizu-chan and Kanra were okay, not wait for the police to take everyone's statement. The blond was starting to sway, probably from blood loss.

Shinra was expecting them, the door opening as soon as they knocked. "About time. Celty was getting worried." Izaya laughed bitterly. "Sorry Shinra. Shizu-chan was trapped." The doctor hurried them into the makeshift medical room. There was only one bed in the room and Kanra was sleeping in it. "Is she okay?" Shinra looked at Shizuo.

"If by her, you mean the teenage boy dressed as a girl, she fine. Her feet are cut up and she has small cuts over her body, but apart from that she's just tired. She started screaming in her sleep, so I had to sedate her." Shizuo nodded, before he was dragged to the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?" Izaya stepped in. "He fell three floors and got crushed under the debris. Shinra nodded before he set to work.

After he had dealt with Shizuo's, he cleaned the small cuts covering Izaya's body. "I didn't think I'd see the day, you two were so civil." Izaya smirked at him. "Were lovers. The three of us." Shinra blushed, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Don't you want to know who tops?" The doctor shook his head. "Since you're openly volunteering, it would be you. You always liked to be in control." Izaya gasped. "Are you calling me a control freak? That's not nice."

Kanra's head hurt as she opened her eyes. She was in a white room. Was it a hospital? Laying across the bottom of the bed was Shizuo. Izaya was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Quietly she moved out of the bed, looking down at her bandaged feet. As softly as she could she stepped from the bed, wincing in pain. She didn't know where she was but her throat was dry.

Every step hurt as she stepped out of the room. Celty turned from her computer, quickly crossing the room. Kanra was lifted and placed on the sofa. _You shouldn't be walking around. _Kanra looked at the bandages, they now had red spots underneath. "Sorry, I wanted a drink." Celty left the sofa returning with a glass of water.

_Shinra says you're a boy. _Kanra nodded. _Is it something Izaya's forcing you to do? _She shook her head. "It's nothing like that. Izaya-nii isn't my brother." Celty was typing on her PDA. "You'd know me as Mikado." Celty's hands froze, before her fingers typed quickly. _Mikado? How? You died. _Kanra smiled. "Izaya-nii planned it, for my safety. You saw what happened at the warehouse."

The Dullahan threw her arms around him. _I'm glad you're alive. Why a girl? _Kanra shook her head."No idea, Izaya-nii said it would be easier." Kanra looked up at the small laugh. "You're cuter this way." Izaya made his way to the sofa, his arms around Kanra. "You're feet are bleeding." Celty got up and went to find Shinra. "If you needed anything, you could have woken me." Kanra relaxed back into him. "I didn't want to. Is everyone okay?" Izaya nodded. "I'm here and Shizu-chan is fine." She finished her water, before leaning back on Izaya and closing her eyes.

"Shizuo, it's only an injection." Shinra tried to move the needle closer. "I said I was fine, I don't need you jabbing me with that." Kanra smiled at the blond. "Shizuo, I don't want you to get sick." The blond cursed, letting Shinra inject him. Izaya carried Kanra to the bed. Since Kanra's feet had been damaged, he had been carrying her everywhere.

"What do we do now Izaya-nii?" Izaya looked down at her, still in his lap. "I was thinking about moving. The apartment will be expensive to fix. It would be easier moving." He gently placed her on the bed next to Shizuo, being careful not to hit her feet. "I'll go and sort everything out. Shizu-chan stay." The blond growled at him. "I'm not a dog, flea." Izaya smirked as he left the room. "But I love you so much." Kanra smiled at Shizuo's red face.

Two days later and they were allowed to leave, though Kanra still wasn't allowed to put pressure on her feet. Shizuo carried her, while Izaya led them to their new apartment. They were on the top floor again, Izaya opened the door letting them in.

Izaya's office was the same as his previous, but everything was new and the room was slightly bigger. The chairs looked more comfortable and the table was big enough, so that all three of them could eat together. Izaya led them to the bedroom, where the décor was soft and the bed was bigger enough for the three of them. "What do you think?" Kanra smiled. "It feels like you love us." Izaya kissed her gently. "That's what I was going for. Who wants to test out the bed?"

Izaya had a lot to do. He was behind on his clients, but he had Namie doing all the paperwork. Kanra was busy with her own, she made a good informant, like he knew she would. She had impressed Shiki, which wasn't such a good thing, but he kept an eye on her. She was handling everything well.

Kanra had made a habit of going to see Shizuo once he finished work, the both of them would then pick up dinner. Usually Izaya would join them, but today he had things to do. "I'm going to see Shizuo." She bent down to kiss Izaya before leaving the apartment.

The first thing Izaya did was send three texts. The first was to his sisters, telling them they hadn't punished Aoba enough. The second was to Shizuo, telling him Kanra was on her way. The third he sent to Shinra. He let his friend know where Celty's head was in his burnt apartment, what he did with it was up to him. He knew his friend well enough, he would hide the head away in fear of his precious girlfriend losing his memories.

The last thing he had to do, he would enjoy. He had given the blond enough time to run with his little girlfriend. He scrolled down the list calling the new number. _Hello? _ Kida had changed his number, so he wasn't expecting Izaya to call him. "Masaomi-kun." The voice on the other end froze. _Izaya. You're still alive?" _He could hear the hatred in the other's voice.

"I wanted to thank you for setting my apartment on fire." Another pause. _You deserved it. _Izaya smiled coldly. "And Kanra?" There was a bitter laugh on the end of the phone. _She's your sister. She was the same as you. _Izaya sighed. "Masaomi-kun, I don't have a twin sister. Kanra never existed"

_What do you mean? I saw her, we all did. _Izaya laughed. "Kanra was a fake identity." He could here the blond sigh angrily. _Who was she then because... _Izaya could practically hear the teen's thoughts. Appeared from no where, friends with Celty, friends with Anri, knew stuff about Kida only Mikado knew. She was the leader of Dollars.

_It can't be...oh my god, what did I do? Izaya is she alive? _Izaya's eyes were like ice. "You set the building on fire, it's a bit late to care isn't it Masaomi-kun?" Kida's voice was insistent on the other end. _Izaya tell me is she alive? Is Mikado still alive? Izaya! _ Izaya laughed as he cut the call. "You'll never know."

A month later and all three of them had settled into their routines. Kanra had been hanging out with Anri and Celty all day. As she reached the apartment, she could hear Shizuo yelling and Izaya giggling. She used her key to unlock the door, taking a deep breath before she stepped into another argument. "I'm home." Izaya smiled at her. "Welcome back." Shizuo was glaring at Izaya.

Izaya ran through the door grabbing her hand. "Izaya get back here." Kanra sighed as she was led into another chase. It wasn't until they were out of the apartment and onto the streets, that Kanra asked what he had done this time. "why is he so angry?" Izaya stopped pulling them into an alley, they had a least a couple of minutes before the blond found them.

"Because of our relationship, you can't be my sister anymore." Kanra smiled. "So I can change my identity again?" Izaya slipped a small ring onto her finger. "I already changed it for you. You're now Kanra Orihara, wife of Izaya Orihara." Kanra froze looking up at Izaya's happy face. "What about Shizuo?" Izaya smiled. "He can be the mistress."

Kanra still wasn't happy. "So I could have been anyone?" Izaya nodded. "I could have been male?" Again he nodded. Kanra's hand slipped into her pocket. "Why the hell did you make me your wife? Izaya-nii?" Izaya was still smiling. "You can't call me that anymore. How about sweety or dear or hubby?"

Kanra's eyebrow twitched, before she threw the knife at him. He dodged with ease, seeing the look of murder on his new wife's face. "Are you angry? Kanra." He ran out of the alleyway, Kanra chasing him another knife in hand. "I could have been a normal teenage boy, without this damn wig." Izaya was laughing as she screamed at him. "Do you think I like wearing make up and skirts?"

Kanra was now crying angry tears, that she would never be known as a male again. "IZAYA-NII!" Izaya looked back over his shoulder. "I told you you couldn't call me that. It's either honey, dear or I'll allow sexy." Kanra threw another knife at him in reply. "Izaaayaaaa!" Izaya smirked vaulting over the gate as Shizu-chan caught up. Life had never been so much fun.

END

A/N:- And that's the end of this story. I hop you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.


End file.
